Fired Souls
by Major-Fire-Blaze
Summary: During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James. INCEST IN THIS STORY. Warnings inside. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Fired Souls

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James.

Warnings: Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. **INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**

AN: This is just a trial story that I wanted to attempt out. I had this in my mind for just a day and a half, but it kept bugging me, so here I am.

PS: Due to 's update that is on the home page that was added just today actually; I will try to not add details of sexual situations of the graphic nature. I haven't been doing that, but I am keeping to 's guidelines.

I also don't know if I will continue this story, but I am going to do as much as I can. No promises.

Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.

Simple right?

**Warning: there is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

00000000000000000

Avoid them.

Just avoid them.

He doesn't remember me.

He doesn't.

I tried to keep my mind going the same direction as I kept my eyes away from the gaze of the vampire introduced as James.

That was his name. I was surprised that he remembered it so well. I wondered if he remembered his last name. Or me for that matter.

From that look I avoided, I guessed he tried to remember. I always knew that look. His curious look that he had since I could remember. But once he was curious: he wouldn't stop until he got his answers. It seems in his next life, that hadn't changed one bit.

Edward knew who James was.

I had told him about the man I called brother. Edward knew about the man who cared for me unlike my mother. He knew about the man who was virtually my everything.

Until he disappeared one night.

He hadn't come back for days, and when he did; he had those red-eyes that somehow still held the love, desire, and protective look.

His promise to watch over me had been kept.

James protected me without anyone really knowing.

I knew though. I always knew.

I knew it was James holding me those nights I cried when my mom was gone.

I knew it was James who wrote me those secret letters, and sent me those gifts that my mom thought were from a secret admirer for me.

I knew it was James all along.

Feeling James there when I was in Phoenix, knowing he sent me letters and gifts, knowing that he was protecting me from afar was so different than actually seeing him now.

But here he was. With two other vampires named Laurent and Victoria.

James told me about the two vampires he called family. The two vampires who stuck with him and made a clan with.

I wondered if they knew me at all. But knowing James' headstrong attitude, Victoria and Laurent would know me and anything James let out about me. Which would have been a lot if I was avoiding the correct James' eyes.

I felt those cold hands of Edward's wrap just a little more snug around my waist. I thought that Edward must be reading James' mind, and it was about me. That, or he knew what I was thinking somehow.

Edward couldn't read my mind, but he just knew what I was thinking somehow. I didn't know what it was, but I hadn't complained once, and neither had he.

I ignored the conversation between Carlisle and Laurent with Victoria jumping in at times about the land being claimed and leading the human's East. She must have been talking about my dad and his police force. They had been looking for a man's killer that was the work of some wolves.

I knew that information was incorrect, and so did the Cullens.

It was vampires, and the work of James and his clan for their meal most likely.

I felt those red-eyes of James keeping locked onto me. I didn't met him back. I knew once I looked, there was no turning back and letting him go again.

Once I had him in my hands, he wouldn't be leaving. He must know that, so why was he trying to catch my eyes.

The color that used to be his own.

I avoided those eyes and held on to Edward's arms with my hands to at least keep myself stabilized somehow, though it didn't work. I felt those eyes boring into me. With those soul searching eyes that always knew truth from lies when looked into my own.

''Will you not look at me?''

I heard his voice. That smooth, easy flowing voice that held those deep tenors. Not too deep, but deep enough to always make me answer a question.

Always able to make me break down my walls I had build over my lifetime.

Always able to make me melt in ways that were scorned by society.

Always gentle with me.

Just always.

I stayed quiet in Edward's understanding arms. He knew about the things in between James and I, but he never turned away from me.

Edward stayed comforting.

Edward stayed understanding.

Edward stayed listening to me day in and day out.

Edward stayed.

He simply stayed.

I heard that sigh of his. The signal of his sadness, frustration, anger, and sometimes pleasure.

The thing society scorned.

''Always so stubborn.''

I heard James again. I could hear the light humor in his voice. He was always amused by the stubbornness I gave out. Yet, it never irritated him with how stubborn headed I was at times.

''We ask that you leave our land.''

I head Carlisle tell James' clan gently. I knew this must have made them a little curious from the feeling of Alice's eyes looking at me.

I stayed inside Edward's arms that continued to hold me. These arms were the only thing keeping me from breaking.

Edward must have known that. He always just knew that.

''Of course. This is, after all, claimed land.''

I heard James state.

''I will see you again. Make no mistake. You never could hide from me for very long. Until next time, dear sister of mine.''

I heard James say his goodbyes before I could faintly hear the rustle of air that signaled that James' clan left at vampire speed.

I stayed quiet.

I knew that every Cullen was looking at me with obvious question.

Questions I didn't think I could answer.

''I'm taking Bella out of Forks. Alice, plan everything out perfectly. Emmett, drive to Bella's house to drop her and I off to pack.''

I heard Edward tell calmly. He knew when to be gentle with his voice with me.

He knew when to tone the voice volume down.

Edward just knew.

''Alright, bro. Let's go. I'll meet up with you guys at the house in five.''

I could hear Emmett tell the other Cullens who must have agreed. I didn't hear their answers due to Edward lifting me up carefully and gently in his arms to run us to Emmett's monster of a Jeep.

I felt the cold hands of Edward strap my body in the Jeep so I wouldn't move due to the velocity of the wind whipping about us. I knew Edward's mind set.

He wanted me to leave Forks to stay away from James' obvious plan of coming back for me.

I didn't know why Edward was doing this, but it did know this:

What James Swan wanted, James Swan received.

With or without a fight.

* * *

''We'll have the chance to leave Forks, and out of James' comfort zone.''

I heard Edward state so surely.

Why did Edward think that escaping James was so important? I now wished to see James.

Feel those strong arms that he always wrapped around me when I was scared.

The strong arms that held me when I had cried at night.

The strong arms that had held me just to feel me in the way society scorned.

The strong arms that loved me despite the way society had scorned us for the love we held for one another.

''I agree with Ed. We have to take the chance.''

I could hear Emmett agree with Edward's plan to rid James of my trail.

Why were they trying to rid James of me? James was my life. Even in his un-death, James was my everything.

As much as I loved Edward, James was just mine to hold back then. I knew if I made eye contact with him earlier today; I would have done what ever he wished of me.

If he wanted to me leave with him and his clan: I would have.

If he wanted me to stay with him: I would have.

If he wanted me to love him: I would have within a heart beat.

If James wanted me: I would want him back without him even having to say anything.

I still did want him like I had him growing into my teens. Even without my mom knowing he was there with me, he showed that loyalty to me that I had never seen before.

He wanted so bad to stay with me those years, but he didn't. I don't know why, but I didn't question either. It seemed so wrong to question James' judgment on something. Even as a child I didn't question him. He was always there to lead me, and I was there to just follow him.

It was natural.

Oh so natural.

''We can take her while Rose throws him off. We can at least get her out of Washington before he realizes anything.''

I hear Jasper jump in confidently.

It seems that everyone was just so sure that James would just be tricked.

If I wasn't able to play James: no one was able to. It just wasn't very plausible for the perfect Swan to be fooled.

Swans were prideful after all. They wouldn't allow themselves to be played like that.

Not a true Swan that is.

James was a true blooded Swan. He had the blood so purely inside of him. Even in un-death; James had the Swan blood so purely bred into him and it would never leave him without force on his part alone.

James was the perfect bred Swan that still lived in a sense, and I was sure that he still had the pride imbedded into him. He wouldn't allow himself to lose.

He wouldn't allow something he wanted to leave his reach.

I was no excuse.

I was James' property in a sense.

But I didn't seem to have a problem with that at all.

Another thing society scorned.

I felt Edward's eyes turn to me, and I looked up to him to see that look on his face.

That question showing on his face. The same question of my loyalty to James,who showed nothing but loyalty that I had never seen before to me.

''Bella, tell me what you're thinking.''

I heard him plead. He always wanted to know what I was thinking. Unable to read my mind at times frustrated him at times. He longed to be able to know what was running through my ''complicating'' mind.

I wondered whether to tell him the whole truth, or just a little white lie that I was able to get away with. If he knew, he wouldn't let me even think of seeing my brother again, who I knew was somewhere in this town.

James wouldn't remain in Forks at all. I knew he came back to Forks for me most likely, but he wouldn't stay in the town he hated with a passion.

I wasn't going to stay here either. I already hurt my father with my mother's own words when she had left him. It gave me time to leave without him stopping me, but that pain of hurting Charlie was now stabbed inside my heart. The man didn't deserve that pain of those words said again.

I was my mother all over again.

''I know James, Edward. Better than you do. Reading his mind won't tell you what he's truly thinking of. He's perfect like that.''

I told him surely. I knew Edward had read his mind, and thought that whatever he thought of was his plan.

It wasn't. Not at all.

''James perfects himself everyday. He learns new tricks for every possible scenario he can think of. He can outmaneuver you all so quickly; you would never even know it. He likes to deceit people. Make them think one thing, so he can do something else. He's just that good.''

I told him just as serious. Perhaps I wasn't telling it all.

But I honestly didn't think they needed to know it all.

James was a private person after all. He liked his privacy. He hid nothing from me, and I hid nothing from him.

But that didn't mean I could blab everything to someone else who wanted me away from him.

From where I belonged.

''What do you suggest, Bella? Give us some help here.''

Alice pleaded with those topaz eyes going wide.

I wondered if I should.

I wanted James back. I wanted him in my arms.

I wanted to feel James.

I wanted to touch James.

I wanted James.

I wanted to make James proud of me. I loved Edward, but James was my only thing to live for. Even in his un-death:

James Swan was my all.

''You can't all leave Forks right away. Charlie would get suspicious if you all left at the same time I did. So, Jasper and Alice can take me to a hotel for a few days to lay low in, I guess. Than the rest of you can meet up with us in Phoenix. I don't think James will head back to Phoenix. He hates Phoenix like he hates Forks, if not less.''

I told Edward. He seemed to agree with me by that nod of his, and his family moving about now.

I watched on as they all eventually disappeared besides Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Jasper. It seems that Alice and Jasper are taking to my suggestion, and taking me back to Phoenix: a place I swore to never go back to for so many reasons.

I guessed that destiny called, and I was answering it fully.

All for James, who I knew was somewhere nearby waiting for something. He was perfect like that.

He always knew what to do.

He always knew how to do it.

He just always knew.

Swans were perfect like that.

''Bella, I know James is your family, but don't do anything rash without talking first. He's most likely not the same James you knew as a child. What's more is he's a red-eye. Anything could happen. Just keep with Alice and Jasper.''

I heard Carlisle tell me in that gentle voice of his.

He really didn't know James at all. James stayed the perfect Swan as a vampire, even as a red-eye.

James would never hurt me. I knew that so well.

He came back to me as a vampire to comfort me with no one knowing.

He comforted me when I cried.

He cared for me when I was sick and my mom didn't care.

He stayed with me when I was alone.

He comforted me when I was scared.

He loved me in ways society scorned, and in ways I loved.

James was still the same man I knew when I was a child growing up. They just didn't know it.

''I know, Carlisle. But I do know James. Even as a vampire, James doesn't have it in him to kill me. You couldn't even yell at me when I was a child. It hurt him too much to do so. I have no doubt he could easily torture me, but he wouldn't kill me.''

I told Carlisle.

I knew James would never hurt me. He couldn't even think of doing it.

I was his to protect.

I was his to love.

I was his to keep.

In ways that society scorned.

Yet, I didn't care.

What James Swan wanted, James Swan received.

I was no exception to this rule and way of life.

I didn't want to be.

''All the same, Bella. Do not do anything rash.''

Carlisle told me softly.

''I won't Carlisle.''

I told him what he wanted to hear. Carlisle seemed to agree with my agreeing to his order.

I walked to back door of Alice's car with Edward who stopped me from getting in to speak to me.

''Try to listen to Carlisle, Bella. I may not know James like you do, but red-eyes only have so much tolerance to humans. Be careful, and think through everything you do two steps ahead. Plan ever scenario you can think of flawlessly.''

Edward asked me.

Perhaps he knew what I wished of. Either way, I knew James would get what he wanted, no matter this little game of chase we were playing with each other with so many more players that we used to have. Most of the time when I was younger, it was only James and I playing this chase game.

Back then though; I was brave enough to look at James and not worry about breaking down.

''Don't worry, Edward. Swans are bred perfectly. Our pride doesn't allow us to lose.''

I told him.

I knew I didn't have to explain that old saying that was built within our family that had been alive for many years.

Edward simply knew, and from Carlisle's looks: he knew as well.

I should have known I wouldn't escape Carlisle's wide knowledge and genius mind. My family was able to hide themselves, but sometimes we just couldn't escape.

Society scorns us all, but Swans just don't care.

I didn't care.

I knew I would see James again. I just had to be patient.

* * *

_Done. Does everyone enjoy how I wrote it?_

_Well, if you don't: don't read it._

_I know it's short. But it was like a prolog I guess I can call it._

_There's really like a few pairings in here for Bella, but I think I will chose James/Bella for the main pairing. Just because it fits so well, and it's what I am aiming for. _

_I have NEVER done a James/Bella story if you have read my other stories. I do hope at lease some people tell me what they think of it, but again, I don't expect people to review. That's your choice. I will still write, and will still enjoy my story._

_Like I said, this is just a trail story. I want to see what I can do for a few chapters, and see if I can really write out the story like I want to._

_Don't like what I've written? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	2. Chapter 2

Fired Soul

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James.

Warnings: Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. **INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**

AN: Here is the second chapter. I am going to try out another just to see where this can go. This is still a trial story.

PS: Due to** ff's** update that is on the home page that was added just today actually; I will try to not add details of sexual situations of the graphic nature. I haven't been doing that, but I am keeping to** ff's** guidelines.

Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.

Simple right?

**Warning: There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

00000000000000000

The drive from Forks to a hotel in Phoenix had been long. I had been able to think over everything that had to deal with James who wanted me back now.

I wondered what what was up his sleeve, but I honestly didn't care.

James had never hurt me once in his life. When he had returned to me as a vampire, he had never hurt me.

Only comforted and loved in ways that society scorns.

Things must have been so difficult for James these past seven years away from me. We had always been together, despite our age difference. He was eleven when I was born, yet he always stuck by me. Through all my childhood: James was the most consistent thing I had when mom kept moving us everywhere as she dated many guys.

James never liked those men.

He would never let me sleep alone at night. He would let me sleep in his room where he would read to me any story I wanted.

He would listen to any music I wanted.

He let me watch any TV show I wanted.

He would let me sleep in his bed with him as he did his own school work.

He never complained about me.

He never looked stressed out.

He was just perfect.

He was just calm.

He was just James Swan.

James was a good brother to me then, and he was still a good brother to me now.

Even in his un-death, James had that odd quality about him. He was just a magnet that made me gravitate towards him when he came to visit me after his un-death. It was always like that though.

He couldn't be away from me, and I couldn't be away from him.

I caught those curious looks from Jasper who must have been feeling my emotions. I tried to keep them in check, but thinking about James was something I tried to not do for a long time.

Main reason was, I only felt things that society scorned.

I felt the worry for him. Wondering if my vamparic brother was somewhere following me, or the trail Rosalie was letting out.

If James was following me, he must have known to not show himself.

Not yet at least.

I wondered if Jasper understood my emotions that I beat down violently so I wouldn't feel them. It was difficult to do, but I managed somehow. Those emotions I tried to forget about so many times kept trying to bubble back up against my will to where I just forced it right back down.

I had to keep things in check. Either for the sake of my own feelings, or for my sanity's sake.

As much as I loved Edward; I really just wanted James.

* * *

Pace, pace pace, pace, turn.

Pace, pace, pace, pace, turn.

''Bella, please sit down. Just relax.''

I heard Jasper's voice plead me. I took a glance at the Cullen who was standing near the window looking at me with that worry that was in Alice's eyes as well.

The two who were really my babysitters now had been trying to make me do so many things since we came to this hotel four days ago.

Like eat, sleep, relax. Normal human things that I wasn't doing.

''I just need something to do.''

I told them truthfully. I had been stuck in this hotel in Phoenix and I was officially going crazy. This hotel was now a nightmare.

I couldn't leave.

I couldn't do anything.

I wasn't allowed to leave the hotel room at all. Edward feared that James would be waiting close by for an open opportunity to grab me up.

I wasn't against it at all. James was always allowed to ''grab me up''. He had been since we were children.

He was always the one to take me to school, and pick me up.

He would listen to me when I wanted to talk about my days in school, where I would hear that light, happy laugh of his when I told my stories.

He would take me places, like the zoo, the amusement parks, any place I wanted to go.

James was happy to take me anywhere I had wanted to go. Places my mom wouldn't take me due to her not wanting to.

James wanted to, and I loved James for doing the small things like that with me. Every little thing he did with me, made me love him in ways society scorned even more.

''Bella, why don't you take a nap? Jasper can help you if you want.''

I heard Alice tell me. She was trying to make me sleep anyway she could. I was very surprised that Jasper hadn't done so already. Perhaps he was just being a gentleman, and didn't want to force me.

I didn't truly care at this point.

''No thank you, Alice. I'll sleep when Edward gets here, okay?''

I tried with her. Alice looked like she wanted to disagree, but changed her mind it seemed.

''Okay. I don't see why not. He'll call you in a few minutes to talk to you.''

I knew Alice had relented at that. Edward must have told her I barely slept at times, and to let me be.

Edward somehow had that privilege like James did to force me asleep. I wouldn't listen to anyone else but those two men. I couldn't for some reason. My mind and body just wouldn't allow me to.

James had been the same way. He never slept most of the time, and when he did: I was with him. Being a vampire must not have been too hard on him due to him not having to sleep anymore. He always had hated sleeping for some reason. It was never his thing. How he functioned day in and day out with no sleep as a human made me wonder how he had done it.

Maybe the same way I was doing it now.

Thinking of him.

Pace, pace, pace pace, turn.

Pace, pace, pace – my cell phone rang.

I answered the call blindly. I really didn't care who it was. Someone else to talk to would be a blessing right now.

''Hello?''

I answered normally, and continued my routine that was wearing a hole in the expensive carpet.

_''You haven't slept, have you?''_

Edward's voice came over the phone. He must have had Alice tell him or Jasper perhaps told him.

I really didn't care right now.

''I'll sleep later. What's your plan?''

I asked him, still continuing my routine to keep myself busy.

_''Carlisle, Emmett and I are driving to Phoenix now. We're fifteen miles out of Arizona, and we are making our way to the hotel you're at. When I get there: first thing you're doing is sleeping. You sound exhausted, Bella.''_

Edward told me like he did those nights I wouldn't sleep in Forks.

I didn't want sleep right now. I was too worried about James.

''I'm not really, I promise. After that, what are doing?''

I asked him. I wanted his mind off the sleeping thing, but knowing Edward Cullen: it wouldn't leave his mind until I had slept a good three hours or so. I could function normally on no sleep, but Edward always said at least three hours a night would be recommended by any doctor.

I perhaps had insomnia.

But with Edward, I didn't have insomnia.

With James, I didn't have insomnia.

What was wrong with me, I wondered.

But I really didn't care.

_''After you've slept; I'm taking you somewhere so James won't find you. I have a place in mind and I have a plan, so don't do anything rash, Bella. Just stay with Alice and Jasper in the hotel for now.''_

Edward told me. I knew he wanted me away from James, but why?

I was James' to have.

I was James' to use in ways society scorned.

I was James' to keep.

I was James's little sister.

I was simply James Swan's.

''I know, Edward. I know. Stay in the hotel. I got it.''

I told him, just a little irritatedly. Staying cooped up in this hotel with only two people who were beginning to irritate me with telling me to sleep, to eat, to relax, was just a little maddening.

_''I understand you have it, Bella. Now sit down and relax. I'll be there soon. Plans might change, so just wait for Alice's go ahead.''_

Edward told me.

I replied back with a positive answer, and I hung up.

I followed Edward's light order by sitting down in the chair, and I released a heavy sigh as I sank down into the chair. I thought I heard Jasper release one as well, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

I just really didn't care. I just wanted to know what James was doing.

When I was growing up with James, I just had to know what he was doing for some reason.

I wanted to know if he was okay.

I wanted to know where he was.

I wanted to know if he was coming back to me.

I wanted to know.

I hated letting him leave as a child. I liked to be next to him. Even after his un-death; I wanted to hear him say he was coming back soon. I liked hearing that. It gave me so much peace of mind.

It gave me hope that I wasn't alone without him.

It seemed so wrong to think that he wasn't with me in some sense.

James was the perfect Swan.

Bred perfectly.

Bred with the blood of our family so purely embedded into his veins.

Bred with the pride of the Swan family, and he held that fact with even more pride.

James Swan was perfect, and I knew that. I loved it.

I was made in the same way.

I was bred perfectly.

I was bred with the blood of our family so purely embedded into my veins.

I was bred with that pride of the Swan family, and I held that pride with just as much pride as James did.

Despite that: I wasn't as perfect as James Swan. James was the most perfect of all Swans in my mind. He was just a Swan with an odd quirk about him.

Yet, I didn't care.

Maybe it was odd.

Maybe it was crazy.

Maybe it was insane.

But I just didn't care. James was my older brother who cared for me my entire life from afar when he couldn't be near me. Vampire or not: James Swan was my perfect brother whom I loved in ways that society scorned.

I didn't have to wonder if James held the same love that I did for him. It was always written all over his face. He just expressed it differently after his un-death.

It didn't seem wrong to me or him, so what's so wrong about it?

Nothing. That's what.

* * *

It was a change in Edward's plan only five hours later.

Alice had a vision on my old dance studio that James used to take me to. I used to do ballet as I wanted to try it out, and James agreed to take me for every practice I had. Alice stated that James was at the studio for some reason, and I commented the truth.

''James used to take me to ballet. Maybe he remembers the memories or something like that.''

I told her, making her and Jasper look to me. Alice had called Edward, telling him she was taking me to another state to where he and the others would easily catch up to.

I was literally a doll being moved place to place.

I started my routine up again while Jasper and Alice were down in the lobby signing out.

Pace, pace, pace, pace, turn.

Pace, pace, pace, pace, turn.

Pace, pace, pace – my cell phone rang.

''Hello?''

I answered normally. I assumed it was Edward again to call and tell me to sleep again. He had called three separate times to attempt to talk me to sleep, and had been successful once. I had only slept for perhaps fifteen minutes until I woke up and didn't try again.

Edward had been sneaky about things that he did to make me sleep. He always was good like that. Maybe that was one reason I loved Edward.

He must know what he does to me.

_''Hello, my dear little sister.''_

I halted in my routine to wear a whole in the carpet at the sound of James' smooth voice that hadn't changed at all after his un-death.

''James?''

I asked stupidly, but somewhat hopeful.

I heard him chuckle in humor. _''Of course, Bella. Do you have another dear brother?''_

James asked me in humor.

I felt myself shake my head in the negative, even though he couldn't see it. ''No.''

I told him.

_''I'd hope not. You are **my** sister after all. I want to see you. Do you want to see me?''_

James asked me his question curiously.

''Yes. I do want to see you.''

I told him truthfully and quickly, hoping he wouldn't change his mind on it.

I had to see James again. Even just once would be fine for me.

I just had to see him.

_''Then you have to leave that hotel without the Cullens. They won't let you see me. Looks like mom and Phil are doing lovely these days, yes?''_

James asked me with innocent curiosity.

I wondered where he was calling from to ask about them. I wondered how he knew.

I looked to the caller ID on my cell to see that it my mom's home phone number.

''You're with mom, James?''

I asked him. Vampires weren't allowed to be known by humans, right? I wondered why he was at my mom's house when he was un-dead.

He had been ''dead'' to the world since I was ten after all.

_''Not anymore, dear sister.''_

James said with an odd sounding to his voice.

I wondered if he really did something to her...

''Where do I go to meet you?''

I asked him. If he had done something to my mom and Phil:

All props to him.

James was the perfect Swan after all, and my mom was a traitor in the Swan family in all technicalities.

_''Your old dance studio. You remember where it is, right? I took you there all the time for ballet when you were younger. Perhaps we can dance when you meet me there at eight tonight. I'm hanging up now. Meet me in the ball room at eight.''_

James hung up the phone before I could plead him not to.

I knew that if I planned to see James, Alice would see. The she and Jasper would stop me.

I couldn't have that.

I had to see him again.

And I would.

I put on my coat and attempted to clear my mind of any decisions so Alice wouldn't follow or know anything. I picked up Alice's keys that she left in the room surprisingly and left.

I spotted them in the lobby by the front desk, but quickly made my way out of the hotel and to the garage for the car. I found the expensive car easily and quickly started it up and left the garage, the hotel, and the two Cullens who knew nothing behind to find James and see him.

Even if it was just one last time.

I honestly didn't care if it was the last time.

A last dance with James was a wonderful way to go out in my mind.

* * *

_Done. I attempted with another chapter, and I guess I will see where I can go from here._

_The style of writing might change in a little bit, but I feel that's fine for the story. I will perhaps alternate between styles of writing to spice up the story._

_Remember: this is still a trial story. I just want to see where I can go with it._

_Don't like what I write? Leave the story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_Major Fire Blaze_


	3. Chapter 3

Fired Soul

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James.

Warnings: Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. **INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**

AN: This is still a trial story.

Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.

Simple right?

**Warning: There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

00000000000000000

Turning off the car, I took a long look at the abandoned ballet studio that James used to take me to. It was boarded up, but I knew there was a window open at least. I used to run away to this place after James had disappeared after his un-death. He would always find me and take me back home; to where my mom had no clue that I even ran away.

What a mother she was.

James cared though. He always did.

Without having to be told; he took care of me.

Without having to be told; he taught me.

Without having to be told; he guided me.

Without having to be told; he comforted me.

Without having to be told; he loved me. Sometimes in ways society scorned.

I never cared for society, and neither did James. We were Swans after all. We had pride so purely bred into us, and we didn't bend over for society to accept us.

We didn't care.

I left the car with the keys in the engine. I didn't think I would need them again if James wanted me back, so I would just leave them. I didn't want anyone to steal the car, but I was sure that Alice had another one she liked more than this one.

I walked up to the front of the dance studio and looked for the open window that I had done myself a few years ago. I easily found the window and and crawled inside the abandoned, empty building that was dark, damp, and a little creepy if I had been worried about it at the time.

I was just too excited to see James again to care too much.

I knew he was here from that traveling incense smell. James had loved incense and always used it in his room when I was little. He used air purifiers as well.

He thought the air was dirty, and didn't want me breathing it in at my mom's numerous boyfriends' houses.

It was just another James thing that I was so used to.

I felt like I was just being pulled by an invisible string into the ball room that I knew James was waiting in for me. The incense was there, as was a glow of a light. Maybe a candle for seeing things better, but vampires had perfect vision.

James must have done that for me.

He was always so considerate in the oddest of ways. It really just made me love him more if possible.

I slowly lifted my hand up to the double doors to open one, making it creak lightly before swinging open slowly. I let my limited gaze take in the room that had the glow from a few candles placed around the room in odd places for most likely my vision. Everything was gone.

The dance equipment was gone, and replaced with dust and paint chipped walls. The dozens of mirrors were still in their places, but some had cracks in them, making the reflection split up.

Like a broken fun house.

But that wasn't important after I laid my eyes on the image of James standing in the middle of the ball room in that old jean jacket of his from when I was human, and a pair of jeans.

His ruby gaze locked onto my brown, and I saw that old smile of his.

The smile that was mine alone.

''James.''

I whispered amazed. I don't know why I was amazed at all. I had seen him so many times after his un-death, so what made this special?

Maybe it was the fact that he wanted me back now.

I didn't care. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and not let him go.

''Hello, dear sister. You look tired.''

James said conversationally. He was always so calm with things while I wasn't. He wasn't the one to over-react to anything.

He was smart like that.

He was perfect like that.

''I'm okay.''

I told him softly and stood in my place a few feet from the closed door that I used.

James chuckled. ''Liar. I always know when you lie, Bella. I was born to know you inside and out, and I do my name proud in that aspect.''

James told me truthfully. James did know me in every way he was able to with me growing up.

''I know.''

I told him simply. I didn't know what else to say.

James chuckled again as he held open his arms. ''Why don't you give me a hug, Bella? I missed seeing you these past few months.''

James told me truthfully. I didn't need to be a vampire to know what he said hadn't been a lie. James never lied to me.

What reason would he have to lie?

I didn't hesitate at his invitation. I rushed over to him – without tripping – into his arms. I jumped into them mainly, and he caught me carefully in those cold, strong arms of his as he wrapped them around my waist with that chuckle of his.

''I missed you so much!''

I told him with a little cry. I didn't know why this was so different than the other times, but it was.

I wasn't complaining in the slightest.

James tightened his hold a little bit. Just enough to feel snug in his arms ''I missed you as well, dear sister. You feel smaller than before.''

James told me in a quiet voice, but didn't let go. I didn't want him to release his hold. I wanted him to hang on forever.

I could live in these arms for the rest of my life.

I stayed in my brother's arms for a few more minutes, just holding him and feeling him pressing his own body to mine. I could feel him not wanting to let me go before he reluctantly put me back on the ground of the ball room.

James ran his cold fingers through my hair, settling it over my shoulder and down my back. I kept my eyes on James who ran his own ruby eyes down my body and up it as he assessed me like all the other times he would when he came to visit me after his un-death.

While James assessed me, I kept my eyes solely on his face that was still perfect looking, only more pale like the Cullens' was. I felt as if I took my eyes off him, he would disappear from my sight. It was one of the reasons I kept two fingers in his belt loop of those jeans of his, something I used to do all the time to just be able to touch him and make sure he wouldn't go anywhere without either taking me with him, or removing my hand; which he would never do.

James used to love having me cling to him.

James used to love having me walk everywhere with him.

James used to love having me sleep next to him.

James just loved me. Sometimes in ways society scorned.

Yet, James never cared for society's views or ways. They weren't pure like Swans were to him, so what use were their opinions?

Not very useful to James at all.

''Three months pass, and I feels as if you have aged so much and I wasn't here to watch.''

James told me in a quiet voice and ran those fingers down my cheek.

Had it only been three months? Feels like it's been years without him.

''You've become more beautiful somehow, dear sister. In such a short time period, you've grown so much.''

James told me in a quiet voice again. He seemed so distracted over something. I didn't know what it was, and I didn't think over it too much.

I was distracted by looking at James and inspecting him as well.

''You haven't changed a bit, dear brother. But you look so different now.''

I told him truthfully. His hair was just a little more blonde than it had been before his un-death. I hadn't truly inspected him after his un-death. I was just so thankful he hadn't been dead – in that other sense. James' features were looking more sharp and masculine. Maybe more than he had been when I was little. I knew he was stronger; just by knowing the Cullens. Vampires were strong, and marble-styled.

James was no different than any other vampire.

But somehow: he was so much different than the Cullens.

James gave a smirk that was so like him.

That part hadn't changed at all.

''Vampires don't change or age, Bella. You should have learned that from the Cullens.''

James reprimanded me lightly. I didn't mind one bit. He was always like this, and I liked it.

He was my older brother after all. He was here to teach me while I followed him.

James and I stood together for what seemed like a long time; just gazing at each other and taking in everything. James continued to card his fingers through my hair and kept the other hand on my hip gently.

James was stronger then he was before his un-death. He had to be gentle with me. He was always gentle with me, but he had to be ultra gentle now. Despite the coldness of James' hands: they felt so right to be touching me.

More right than Edward's felt.

I made sure to keep two fingers into the belt loop of his jeans, and added two fingers to another belt loop of his to make sure he stayed put. I didn't want him disappearing on me like Edward liked to do for some reason.

James seemed content with just looking at me. James was always investigative. He always liked to know the answers to something.

I supposed this was no different.

''Little Bella is all grown up now.'' James chuckled and ran those icy fingers down my cheek. My cheek didn't feel cold at all, quite the opposite.

It felt warm, almost a burning comfort.

I never felt that with Edward. Not once.

Why was James so different?

I didn't think I cared though.

James was right here with me.

Like he was supposed to be.

I really didn't want him to leave me again. I wanted him to stay this time.

''Do you want to come home with me, Bella? Live with me?''

James questioned me curiously, those ruby eyes of his looking into my brown ones.

''We can live wherever you want to live. Like I promised you when you were small. You wanted to live in Northern Michigan when you were thirteen. Do you want to go there?''

James questioned me with the same curiousness as he kept his hand firmly on my hip, and the other on my cheek.

I gazed at James' curious face as he waited for my answer.

I knew James loved talking about taking me away to somewhere I wanted to live when I was old enough. He had even spoke of going to New York one day with me to see everything there was to see. He had wanted to take me everywhere there was to go.

Together.

I knew James was waiting for an answer from him lifting his eyebrow.

I wanted to go with James. Period.

''Where are you going?''

I asked him.

James gave a grin. ''South Dakota most likely.''

I knew that James knew I wanted to go with him now.

''Take me with you then.''

I told James softly.

James gave a bigger grin.

''Perfect, little sister. I've missed you so much, Isabella''

James told me in a whisper.

''I missed you too, James. More than you know.''

I told him truthfully. Even though it was only three months: I missed James. He was my brother, and he couldn't be with me like he should have been when I was growing up.

I missed James so much growing into my teens. Him visiting at night was never enough to me. I wanted him there twenty-four seven.

Maybe it was selfish of me to want all of his attention.

Maybe it was wrong to want all that attention from my own brother.

But I just didn't care.

I was distracted by my thoughts and didn't feel James move his hand from my hip, and trail it up my side and settle on the back of my neck and tighten the hold just a tad.

James leaned his forehead on mine, closed his eyes, and took just breathed.

I didn't know if he was having a hard time being near me from my blood, or if he just missed my smell. It sounded odd, but to me: it was natural to say from all my time with the Cullens and Edward.

''I won't hurt you.''

James stated softly. I wasn't quite sure if it was directed at me, or for himself.

I trusted James. He was in control perfectly for a vampire that drank from humans.

The fact that he drank from humans didn't really bother me too much for some reason. I knew from his numerous visits that he was drinking from humans. He had never said anything on it, but I knew from those eyes that he was a human-drinker.

I didn't care.

James Swan was always going to be James Swan: the perfectly bred Swan.

I decided not to respond to his statement. I just let him do what he wished. He was always letting me do what I wanted, so now I was going to let him do what he wanted.

I saw James open his eyes, revealing those ruby orbs that seemed to melt my very soul.

''I've wanted to do this for three months now.''

James told me before leaning those lips into mine.

They were icy, but it felt like I had just been lit on fire by something so – wonderful.

Perfect.

Complete.

Whole.

I felt myself react to that kiss, and I pulled on his belt loops to bring him closer to me. James easily complied by stepping closer to me until we were virtually glued together. I could feel that icy skin that seemed to just heat up my own skin in an odd way that wasn't unpleasant.

I molded my entire body to James', just feeling that muscled, icy, strong body.

I could also feel that hardened length of James pressing into my lower stomach.

I didn't know what to feel when I felt my own thrill of feeling James.

All I knew was that this was the thing society scorned.

These feelings between us.

The feelings between all Swans.

Perhaps it was wrong. Perhaps we were wrong.

But I just didn't care.

I separated from my and James' kiss for some much needed air. I let my eyes open to see James looking at me with the smile that was mine alone.

''I've missed doing that.''

James told me in a quite whisper.

I felt a smile grow on my face at his truth of missing our little kisses.

''I've missed it as well. I've missed you.''

I told him. I had missed James. I missed him so much.

Now that I had him, I wasn't letting go.

James opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately and looked around the ball room behind me with a glare and an animalistic growl.

I wondered what was wrong when I heard windows crash.

I turned my head quickly, almost giving myself whiplash, to gaze into the darkness of the ball room with those very lightened candles that were burning out.

I could feel James move his hand from my neck, to my lower back; holding me to him as he growled and kept those ruby eyes on something behind me.

''Looks like we have company, dear little sister.''

James told me in that quiet voice. I made sure to keep my hold on his belt loops. I didn't know if that was for me to feel more safe, or to keep James near me and to not let go of him.

I still couldn't see anything, but I could see those reflections of the glass that broke just barely. I tried to strain my eyes to see anything, but being human had its downfalls.

Sight being one of them.

''Say hello to the Cullens, little sister. We shouldn't be rude to guests, after all.''

James told me before the bodies of all the Cullens came into my own measly sight.

All seven Cullens were locked eyes on James who hadn't let me go, nor had I let him go, and looking perfectly calm, yet so dangerous.

All I knew was: I couldn't let James go now.

* * *

_Done. I hope everyone enjoyed it._

_I haven't truly decided what to do just yet, but I'll be sure to let you guys know._

_Don't like what I've written? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_Major Fire Blaze_


	4. Chapter 4

Fired Soul

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James.

Warnings: Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. **INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**

AN: This is still a trial story.

Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.

Simple right?

**Warning: There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

00000000000000000

I made sure to keep my hold on James' jeans as I gazed a the calm, dangerous looking forms of the Cullens.

I didn't know if they were angry at me for coming here.

Maybe they were angry about me leaving Alice and Jasper's side and stealing their car. I'll admit: it was a bad thing to do, but I wanted to see James so bad, and I couldn't walk. I could have taken a taxi most likely, but I didn't think of it at the time. I just did what James told me to do; I got away from Alice and Jasper.

I couldn't see very well, but I could see them just enough to not see any anger on their faces, but vampires were masters at hiding what they felt and other emotions.

Emmett looked to be at his full grizzly height. Intimidating yet eerily calm. Emmett took a glance to me and back to James a few times, as if just seeing that I was here and unharmed.

James would never harm me.

Why would he think that?

Rosalie didn't have that scowl on her face at all. She seemed more like Esme and Alice mixed: compassionate and loving, while standing firmly and – with worry? I wondered why she was worried looking almost, but I didn't Rosalie so well, so I couldn't guess.

Esme was next to Rosalie looking calm but still so intimidating. Nothing like the Esme I knew. I saw Esme look at me with a soft smile before locking her gaze back on James who was completely quiet and still.

Carlisle stood with that same calm look on his face that I remembered. While he had that odd intimidating stance and look on his face, he didn't take his eyes off my and James' closeness.

It was just another society thing I guessed.

I couldn't bring myself to not care.

Carlisle was really a father figure to me. My dad accepted me and James because he was a Swan.

Carlisle was a Cullen.

An outsider.

An unimportant figure in the Swan family.

Yet his opinions meant a lot to me for some reason.

Why did it bother me so much?

Alice was a sight to see from her height of five feet. Her topaz eyes were looking dark, but with my sight: I couldn't really tell. Alice even looked dangerous.

Jasper was another story. I could almost see those genius gears in his head turning and taking everything in. He looked to be examining James and I. It didn't seem as if he was judging, but more like; trying to understand something.

Why did it bother me so much?

Was I really doing something wrong?

I couldn't bring myself to not care.

The Cullens were important to me. Their opinions mattered to me. But this was James; my brother. He was my everything.

The one I was born for.

I last looked to Edward who was beside Carlisle and Alice. I had almost been afraid to look at Edward. I wouldn't be able to not care with Edward. The others' looks might have shaken me, but Edward was so different.

I loved Edward. He was a wonderful man who understood me and didn't judge me when I had told him of my family and James. He just took it in so well, and never seemed to be repelled.

Edward was important to me and I didn't know why I was so attached to him.

When I looked at Edward with what my sight would allow me to; he didn't look like the others did. He was utterly calm, and still looked compassionate as ever with me. I caught those eyes with my own and Edward gave a smile.

I knew he wasn't angry right then.

I didn't listen to him, but at least he wasn't angry at me.

I felt James move that icy hand to my waist, and I could see the Cullens tense a little.

Why did they tense?

''You should say hello, dear sister. It's rude to stay silent with company.''

James lightly reprimanded me.

I was okay with it. He was my brother after all. It was his job to do those things.

''But there's nothing really to say is there?'' James chuckled lightly. ''I underestimated the little pixie I guess.''

James told me. I knew he was talking to me. It was just a thing I knew about.

I turned my head to James again. He was keeping those ruby eyes on all the Cullens masterfully.

''Alice, James. She's my best friend.''

I told him truthfully. Alice was my best friend. She was always there to talk and do things with me. It was nice.

Almost like a sister, except she wasn't a Swan. Only Swans were family right? They were bred so pure, and every Swan was loved, protected, and cherished as family and loves.

Even the ones with those imperfections. They were just not made right for some reason. But they were still Swans, and they were family.

Swans love family. Many times in ways society scorned, but we loved them.

James gave a grin at me and kept those eyes on the Cullens.

''So she is, Bella. So she is.''

James said in that soft voice.

I turned my eyes back to the Cullens. My sight was taking a little while to adjust to the almost blackness of the room. It was terrible that I could barely see anything.

I was stuck in an awkward silence for myself. I had no idea what to say to them. I had just left and stolen Alice car.

I thought I should apologize for stealing Alice's expensive car. So I started there.

''Sorry for stealing your car, Alice. I think it's still out there.''

I told her softly. I really was sorry for taking the car.

Alice gave a smirk at me on that deadly calm face.

''It's okay, Bella. I have another one. Don't worry about it, sweetie.''

Alice said in that soft voice. She didn't have her usual happy voice, but she didn't seem angry.

''It's only a car after all.''

Jasper said quietly to me. At least he wasn't upset at me stealing Alice's car either.

I could only nod. It seemed childish, but I didn't know what else to do.

How do you really apologize for leaving two people without a car because you stole it to escape back to your brother's side?

I didn't think it was possible.

''She only did as told. So there really is no reason to be angry, correct?''

James stated to the Cullens who all stood and stared silently at James who grinned and chuckled.

''I don't think your friends like me, Bella.''

James claimed about the Cullens.

I knew they didn't, but I didn't know why. James was very enjoyable to have around. An intelligent conversation holder who was just a nice man to have with you.

I loved having James with me.

''No, we don't.''

Emmett piped up in a strange voice.

I couldn't place that voice. It was so unlike Emmett, who was almost like a brother.

But he wasn't a Swan, so he couldn't be a brother could he?

Emmett was imperfectly bred after all. He didn't have Swan blood so purely bred into him like James and I did.

So he couldn't be my brother could he?

When I looked to James, he was smirking in Emmett's direction as he caressed my hip like he normally did.

It was just another James thing that I loved and was used to.

''Good thing your opinions don't matter to me, right _Emmett_?''

James stressed the Cullen's name, making Emmett let out a growl.

''Remain calm, Emmett. We're not here to fight, James.''

Carlisle stated calmly as he gazed at me.

I knew what they were here for, but I couldn't leave James now.

I just got him back!

I wouldn't leave him now. I couldn't.

''Oh? Then what are you here for?''

James asked curiously.

I knew James knew what they wanted, and why they were here from him stepping just a little closer to me, and keeping both hands on my hips to hold me in place. I wasn't going anywhere, and from my hold on his belt loops; neither was he.

''Bella, come here.''

Edward spoke for the first time in that soft, gentle voice that I was so used to.

I looked to Edward; the only guy I had loved besides my brother.

Edward looked understanding of what I was doing, yet he wanted me away from James?

I didn't understand it.

I didn't understand.

Why?

I stayed put in my place with James. I didn't know what to do.

I was stuck and so confused.

I hated this feeling.

''It's alright, Bella. We're just going to talk, then you can go where you wish to go.''

Edward told me in that same gentle, soft voice.

I had that feeling Edward was lying. And James must have too due to him giving a huff of disbelief.

James stayed quiet though, and waited on me to make my choice.

But, Edward didn't lie. Especially to me. Edward wasn't like that at all.

He told the truth.

He told what he meant.

Yet, that feeling wasn't disappearing.

Edward was planning something in that one hundred and eight year old mind of his, and I didn't know what it was.

Sometimes I wished I was a mind reader like Edward was.

Edward held out his hand in a gesture for me to walk to him and take it.

''Come, Bella. Let's just talk. James will still be here when we're done.''

Edward spoke again in the same voice.

I looked to James who seemed very distrusting. James didn't seem to believe Edward at all. I had my doubts, but I trusted Edward.

He hadn't lied once, so why would he lie now?

He wouldn't would he?

James looked to me with those ruby eyes softening.

''If you want to talk, I don't mind. I'll stay right here.''

James told me truthfully. I knew he wasn't lying.

James had no reason to lie, so why would he? He was my brother, and he had never lied to me once.

James just didn't lie.

He was perfect like that.

I thought it over for a good minute while looking at my brother. He seemed to know I was debating on letting him go and going over to Edward and the Cullens who looked like they had a side plan if I was honest.

I just didn't know.

''Go on, little sister. I'll be right here waiting.''

James whispered quietly and undid my hold on his jeans to give me a small push backwards to get me started. I almost scoffed at the normal James attitude when he lifted that eyebrow at me, but instead: I made my slow way over to Edward's side.

I turned to look at Edward, out of their reach so I could try to decipher that look on their faces. Especially Edward's look.

Edward still had his hand out for me to take, and he just kept it there calmly and patiently. He had those dark eyes that I could just now see from my closeness to him from the dark room, locked right on to me.

I took a long look at Edward and his hand.

I knew I could trust Edward. He was trustworthy, though not a Swan.

Swans could always be trusted. They were bred like that.

But something in me just felt a little lost on this subject.

I took a chance and gave my hand to Edward, making him grasp it lightly with that crooked grin of his as he gently pulled me back to him. I couldn't help myself, I just let a smile grow on my face from his normal actions of putting his arms right around my waist.

Natural for the two of us.

Natural for James and I.

Yet, why did one feel so different than the other?

That's what confused me so much. This confused me so much that I didn't know what to do.

And that's what I hated.

''I was worried when Alice couldn't find you. She hadn't had any visions on you for a few hours now.''

Edward told me quietly.

I knew that she must have been worried. Her car stolen and me gone all in one day. Probably not a nice thing to feel.

''I'm sorry. I wanted to see James. I hadn't seen him in months, Edward.''

I informed the Cullen.

Edward sighed and took a glance at James who was standing stiffly and keeping those eyes on me and the other Cullens who looked to be stranding straighter.

''I know, Bella. You missed your brother. I understand that, but you shouldn't have left.''

Edward told me.

''Alice and Jasper wouldn't have let me see him. Neither would you have. I took matters into my own hands to see my brother.''

I told him with just a little irritation below feeling myself mellowing out. I couldn't tell if it was my own emotions on their own, or Jasper manipulating me.

''I just wanted to see James again.''

I repeated myself again.

Edward gave a nod of his head.

''You've seen him. Now what are you going to do?''

He asked me.

''I'm going with him. It's about that time anyway.''

I told him truthfully.

Swans usually ended up with their lovers at seventeen, and moved somewhere to live out a life of our own.

I was seventeen now, almost eighteen.

James was stuck at twenty-one in physical age.

It was our time to move and start over.

I didn't know what James' plan was with me being human, but I was sure we would figure it out somehow.

Edward gave another sigh and let his hands settle a little tighter around my back. I could feel James' curiosity and my own at Edward's move. I caught a glimpse of Emmett moving his foot a little ways behind him and turning his body in a pouncing stance that I had seen before. Rosalie did the same as Emmett did, as did Jasper and Esme.

I looked back to Edward who was shaking his head and looking at me.

''No, Bella. We are going somewhere else.''

He paused.

I knew it.

I knew it.

I knew it!

''You included.''

Edward finished softly with the same look.

I knew it!

Outsiders were to never be trusted!

I heard a growl and I didn't know if it was a Cullen or if it was an angry James who had just been played like I had by someone I thought understood me.

''I told you, little sister. Outsiders aren't to be trusted. They aren't Swans. They aren't pure like us or our family.''

James stated angrily with that growl, making Emmett release his own growl with Jasper.

I stood still just looking at Edward with hurt and confusion.

So much confusion.

Why?

''We are different, James. Our family isn't produced through incest, and we aren't ill like your family has passed down generation after generation. Think of this as an intervention.''

Carlisle stated to James, making him growl again.

''Bella isn't ill like our mother was. She isn't a traitor to our family. Bella is perfectly bred through trails of mistakes, just like I was.''

James defended the Swan name. James took pride in our family like I did.

But James knew when and who to trust.

I obviously did not from me trusting Edward to understand.

Carlisle didn't understand.

Esme didn't understand.

Alice didn't understand.

Jasper didn't understand.

Emmett didn't understand.

Rosalie didn't understand.

And Edward certainly didn't understand us.

Now one but a Swan would understand us and our family.

I was stupid to think that he would.

I was stupid to hope it.

I was most certainly stupid for falling someone not a Swan.

''You're no different that everyone else, Edward. Now I know why you can't trust no one but a Swan. Other are just imperfectly bred, and imperfect blood.''

I stated with my anger most likely audible as I tried to jerk out of Edward's hold.

Too bad for me that Edward being a vampire was able to keep his tight hold on me.

''Go James.''

I told my brother firmly.

James stood completely still and looked to me with some hurt on his face.

I didn't want him to go, but staying here wasn't the option right now.

We would have to meet up some other time where I could find him again, and I knew the perfect place.

''Go home, James.''

I told him again.

James looked confused for a second, but he must have clicked something in his mind because he blinked and took a shot and disappearing from my sight.

I knew Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme had followed him from Emmett curse word flying from his mouth without Esme's usual reprimand.

I continued my jerking to make Edward let go, but he just wouldn't let me go.

''Let go, Edward.''

I ordered.

''Bella stop, and just relax.''

Carlisle told me in that usual voice of his. I knew I was left with Alice and Carlisle.

''Shut up, outsider.''

I spat out in anger and some hurt.

Carlisle was the first non-Swan that was a father figure to me, and this was what I got for trusting someone.

Backstabbers.

Every one of them unpure, imperfectly bred Cullens.

I heard Edward sigh again, before I was whirled around and held to his chest: limiting my movement by a lot.

''Bella relax or you'll hurt yourself.''

Alice told me in that small voice.

''Shut up!''

I yelled at her.

Alice was the first non-Swan that was a sister figure to me, and this was what I got for trusting her.

A backstabbing outsider that was imperfectly bred.

I wasn't too worried about hurting her feelings or anyone else's.

My own were hurt. I was taught to care for my own feeling first and foremost.

And that's what I was doing.

''Bella stop.''

Edward told me in that whisper.

I was about to retort, but I felt a pinch on my thigh.

I looked down to see a syringe imbedded into me before being removed quickly and gently.

I knew it had been Carlisle from my eyes trailing up to his face that didn't look sorry at all as he capped the needle and pocketed it.

I blinked rapidly as I tried to fend off that sleepy feeling.

I knew it was a sedative by the drugged up feeling that was quickly consuming me.

I attempted to stop myself from falling asleep, but I was so powerless to that tired feeling.

I thought I felt myself being laid on the floor by Edward, but everything was blurry and kept coming in and out in choppy motions with missing clips to them.

I tried to keep my open longer, but that black sea washed me away quickly with Edward carding those hands through my hair like he did during the nights at my dad's house in Forks.

I just really hoped that James made it home.

* * *

_Done. _

_I'll try to get the next one up quickly if I think of anything._

_Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_Major Fire Blaze_


	5. Chapter 5

Fired Soul

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James.

Warnings: Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. **INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**

AN: I think I will now attempt to make this a complete story.

Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.

Simple right?

**Warning: There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

00000000000000000

I stared out the window of the car that Edward was driving.

I hadn't spoken to him or the two people in the back seat in days.

They were outsiders after all. What would I have to say to one of them?

Four days had passed so slowly with me thinking about James escaping back home. I had hoped he made it without getting tackled by Emmett or any of his other chasers that had given up after an hour of losing his trail.

James was able to outrun and manoeuvrings anyone. He was perfect that way.

James Swan was simply perfect.

Edward was driving us somewhere I didn't know. I tried to not care, but I just couldn't get myself to not care for some reason.

I had no idea where we were going and I wasn't being told anything.

I didn't attempt to speak at all to the three people trying to engage conversation with me. I had nothing to say.

Alice was sitting with Carlisle in the back seat and talking to each other and trying to get me to say something to them.

Trying to get me to eat.

Trying to get me to drink.

Trying to get me to sleep.

Trying to make me do everything I wasn't in the mood for.

I wasn't listening to them at all. I was sure they would put something in what they wanted to give me. Carlisle sedated me twice now, so why would I accept anything?

I wouldn't.

I'm not stupid in any sense. I was a Swan.

I was intelligent like my family.

I was proud like my family.

I was similar to my family in all ways.

They were perfectly bred, like I was.

I wasn't going to make the same mistake that my mom made with dad when she married an outsider.

An imperfectly bred person with no pure blood in his veins.

A shame on life and married into the Swan family.

No wonder she had been outcasted from the family and not considered pure anymore.

She did the unthinkable.

She married an imperfect outsider and claimed that the Swans were dirty.

Saying she had redeemed herself by leaving my dad and marrying someone normal.

Renee Dwyer was a traitor to the Swan family.

End of the story.

I could feel Edward's eyes look to me again.

I didn't look back. I kept my gaze on the passing scenery.

It really was beautiful.

All that green.

All that blue.

All that wildlife that I knew was living inside of it so peacefully.

If only it wouldn't be destroyed like I knew it would be eventually for some new building or parking lot.

Such a shame.

It was beautiful.

So pure.

So untainted from outsiders while the life lived calmly and freely inside; growing and thriving.

Why couldn't that be James and I? What was so wrong about the idea of me living peacefully with my brother as we went on with our little lives like we wanted to?

Why was the idea wrong?

Why?

I turned my attention back to the passing trees and beautiful scenery.

''Such a shame.''

I commented softly to myself.

I knew the three were looking at me with confusion and that worried look in their eyes.

I really didn't care about that.

That: I could bring myself to not care about.

* * *

I sighed as I stretched my legs out from that six day drive to where the hell we were now. I was cramped like there was no tomorrow, and it felt great to crack my back from those positions I had stayed in inside that Volvo. The Volvo was spacious, but staying in a tense position for a few days when I wasn't sleeping was painful on my poor back and body.

I looked around the gas station we were at.

It smelled terrible.

It looked so dirty.

It looked so – unclean.

I really hated it.

I had noticed that the other two cars with the other Cullens pulled in as well for some gas. They had stopped numerous times before, but I didn't bother getting out at all. I didn't have to use the bathroom, I wasn't hungry, I wasn't thirst, so why would I get out?

I decided this time to at least give my body some flexibility freedom. My feet were so numb as were my legs, and I knew I had to get my blood pumping before they really went numb. Last time that happened was on my and James' little road trip when I was eight and we were heading to Disney Land. We never did that again.

Well, he claimed we would never do that again, but we did the very next spring.

I shook my head as I looked around the gas station and ignored the looks the Cullens gave me as they were ''keeping an eye on me.''

I wanted to find a sign or something that said where the hell I was. I was kidnapped by these people, and I was feeling so irritated. I gave another sigh and made a trail to go inside the dirty gas station.

''I'm going inside.''

I stated and didn't wait for an answer. I was sure _somebody _was going to follow.

I went inside and went to the counter with the gas station worker behind the counter.

''Do you have a map I could borrow?''

I asked the pervy looking man who turned those creepy blue eyes onto me.

''Sure, ma'am. Here.''

The guy stated in a southern type off drawl. I doubted we were in the south, but what ever.

I wasn't too worried about it.

I took the map with a thanks and made note to get germ-x or something due to him touching me with those hands of his. I wasn't about to use this store's bathroom either.

''Keep it, ma'am. Don't need it anyway.''

The man stated with a creepy smile/smirk.

I nodded and thanked him again and walked out of the store without buying anything.

I wasn't hungry or thirsty. I wasn't about to buy any of that anyway.

I took notice of Rosalie outside the doors when she looked to me and the map in my hands.

''Nasty.''

I whispered to myself and wiped my hands off on my jeans before looking at the map of Iowa.

I wondered why the hell we were in Iowa of all places. We were no where near Florida like my mom was supposed to be living in now with that husband of hers, or near Washington.

So where the hell were we headed?

Where the hell was this family taking me?

''What are you looking for, Bella?''

Rosalie asked me as I took a few steps back to the jail of a car where the Cullens were finishing pumping their gas.

''Where the hell I am. I was kidnapped by you people, and no one's telling me anything.''

I informed her of the obvious.

I didn't bother hiding any of my emotions.

She was a bitch to me for three months, so I guess today starts the sweet taste of her own medicine.

By being a bitch right back.

She was the outsider this time, and I wasn't accepting her or anyone into my family that was James and I.

''Why are we in Iowa of all places? Washington is North-West of here.''

I told Edward.

Edward put the nozzle of the gas pump back in the holder and looked to me.

''We're going to Alaska.''

Edward informed me oh so calmly.

I blinked and tossed that dirty map into the trash and wiped my hands off again. That things was so filthy and I touched it.

Nasty.

Dirty.

That's what this place was.

''I'm seventeen, Edward. I don't have a passport, Take me back to Washington or Florida. Those are my only options now.''

I told him.

My mother shouldn't be an option, but I would rather wait there for a while and then make my way home to James.

My dad wasn't really an option either due to me hurting him so badly. But again; I could wait there and make my way to James.

I was still positive that I was going to head to James after I rid myself of these people that just wouldn't let me leave.

They looked a little tense at my suggestion of my mom.

I looked to them with question at what it was about, but then I remembered what James said.

Looks like pay back finally happened.

I could only be happy for some reason.

''Then Washington it is.''

I commented normally.

Carlisle shook his head.

''Alaska is the destination. You have a passport made by Esme, and you're coming with us, Bella.

Carlisle told me.

I scoffed.

''What right do you people have to take me somewhere without my approval? None. That's what. Let me guess. You changed my name as well. How splendid.''

I said sarcastically and walked away from them and into the car without another word.

What else was there to say?

They are taking me further and further away from James for what ever fucking reason.

I was just so angry at this situation I somehow got into. I knew James was home waiting for me, and I had to have a free moment at some time.

They couldn't keep me forever.

I wasn't going to be human forever. And if I was: I was bound to die from something.

Probably all this stress.

Wouldn't be a bad way to go actually.

It had to happen sooner or later.

I took to looking out the window again as the Cullens stood outside the cars talking before getting into their cars. This time, it seemed that Rosalie was driving the Volvo with Jasper in the back with Emmett.

I briefly wondered what was up, but I really didn't care.

I didn't have to force myself to not care this time. It came on its own.

We had been driving for an hour with the radio on low volume to fill the silence between us four. I was just fine with the silence. I didn't feel like saying anything to them.

What did I have to say anyway? No one would listen to what I had to say. Hence why this car was still headed for Alaska of all places.

After an hour of silence, I shifted my position in the seat to lean on the door and window while still looking outside to the passing green woods with that beautiful pure life running inside the untouched woods. I knew it was only a matter of time before this would become demolished as well.

It really was a shame. The scenery was really pretty, and it seemed so alive.

* * *

I kept myself awake for the four hours we drove. It was morning now, and it seemed we were stopping somewhere else that seemed like a diner of some sorts.

I didn't know why we were stopping. I didn't feel the slightest hunger or thirst.

I wished we would stop at a motel or something at least. I wanted a shower and a rest that I wouldn't cramp up at.

When Rosalie turned off the car and got out with the keys in her hand – they were smart like that now – I knew I had to get out as well from that look on Edward's and Carlisle's faces.

Esme just looked saddened as she stood with Carlisle, and Alice who handed me a hair tie silently for me to put my hair up.

Emmett let his topaz gaze examine the small diner with a nod, and Jasper went over to Alice who gave him a cell phone.

''Well, let's not stand around. Let's head inside and relax.''

Esme stated and walked into the direction of the diner with Carlisle behind her.

I knew I had no choice but to go inside with them at Edward's look, so I followed behind Emmett into the diner.

It was small, but seemed clean. It had some people inside like some biker dudes, a few teenagers, some couples, and a few old men at a booth looking over the menus that were inches from their old faces. I couldn't help but crack a smile at that sight. My grandparents had been the same way when I was little, and it cracked James and I up every time we saw them.

I sat in a booth with the women while the men took a booth in front us.

Looks like we are segregating ourselves. How...weird.

I saw a menu on the table and decide not to waste the waitress's time who had come over to take our orders.

It was rude to waste someone's time after all.

''I'll have an ice tea please.''

I ordered.

The young waitress smiled and took the water orders of the other women before heading over the men and taking those water orders.

''Will you order some food, Bella?''

Alice asked me in that worried tone.

''It's been two weeks since you've eaten anything, and you're losing weight.''

Alice finished quietly.

I shook my head.

''I'm not hungry, and won't waist the chef's time with making something I won't eat.''

I told her.

I hated wasting people's times.

James never did it either., but that was due to him not thinking the service was good, or good enough. That was why he usually cooked for me and him at my mom's house. Or he just ordered me something and chatted with me.

I just didn't like doing it, so I didn't do it.

''At least put sugar in the tea, Bella. You're losing so much weight.''

Esme stated sadly with those topaz eyes of her looking at me.

I shrugged. I really didn't care.

''Oh well. I lose it: I lose it. It happens.''

I informed her dryly and flipped through an entertaining magazine that was on the table to pass time.

Eventually the drinks came out and she asked if I wanted anything to eat.

I sighed. ''I guess I'll have that tomato soup.''

I told her and relented to eat something.

The waitress left after asking all the Cullens' orders, with them not ordering anything.

I flipped through the magazine, before that nagging feeling for me to look up came back. I lifted my eyes to amuse my feeling and took a quick look at a man's back on the bar stool looking a the television that had a football game going on. He was making all sorts of noises to the moves being made. I knew Emmett and Jasper were doing the same thing due to them liking football as well.

I took another glance up at the man. He seemed familiar almost. I couldn't place it, but he just had that familiar feeling about him. I took a look in the large mirror above the bar to try and take a look at his face, and noticed it looked so similar -

to mine.

I spit out what tea was in my mouth and coughed to get it out of throat when I didn't swallow it making me choke.

Rosalie patted my back gently to help me stop coughing with the other two women looking at me with shock. The Cullen men in the booth did the same.

I waved them and the waitress's questions on if I was alright off as I took a gulp of air after gulp of air.

''Are you alright, sweetie?'' Alice asked me worriedly.

I nodded and cleared my throat.

''Went down the wrong pipe. That's all.''

I told her and breathed in some more air and cleared my throat.

Rosalie rubbed at my back, as I took another glance at the mirror.

The man was still watching the television like it was life. But I could see those similarities of all Swans.

The characteristics.

The facial features.

The brown hair.

The brown eyes.

And that focused expression that he was giving to the football game.

He almost looked like one of my uncles.

Like Uncle Carson Swan.

But if he was here: where was Aunt Annibell?

I would know if she was here. She had the Swan features as well, just in the feminine form like me.

I looked back to the magazine I had been looking at and turned the page again to try and distract myself from what I was seeing.

Why was a Swan in a place like this? Weren't they somewhere more down South or something? That seemed to be a chosen Swan spot due to most of the family going down there. Of course, Swans were scattered across the US, but most chose down South to be close to family.

I didn't think it was Uncle Carson, but I decide to take a last look before letting it go and getting on with trying to solve my other problem.

Like being kidnapped by the Cullens and being taken to Alaska for some reason.

Turned my eyes back to the mirror to take a last look, but I saw eyes looking back at me with that famous Swan smirk on the face of the man looking back at me with the Swan brown eyes glittering in amusement.

I took it as lack of sleep before that chuckle known for Carson Swan came through the chatter filled diner.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Isabella Swan the second.''

Carson turned around on the bar stool with a smirk before leaning on the bar itself as he sat down calmly.

I took a look at my table mates before going back to Carson with my own smirk growing.

''I thought you croaked already?''

I asked him crudely.

Carson laughed a laugh so similar to every Swans, including James and mine.

''I'm not that old! I'm only forty-three! I thought you were dead or something?''

Carson asked just as crudely.

''I'm not that stupid.''

I told him and stood up, knowing those topaz eyes of the Cullens were watching my every move.

Carson stayed in his seat and leaned up to look at me with those glittering brown eyes.

''What are you doing in Iowa, child? Shouldn't you be with Charlie or – heaven forbid – Renee and that man of hers?''

Carson asked me before I gave him a hug.

''No. I left Forks, and I left Renee.''

I informed him.

Carson hummed and kept those warm hands of his inside my own.

''Why? Some shit went down? Do I need to give you an alibi? A family vacation? Some diapers and a crib?''

Carson asked with that innocent curiosity.

I scoffed.

Carson Swan was a goof to the bone, but he was perfectly bred with Swan blood so purely bred into him.

''Why would I need diapers and a crib?''

I asked him pointedly.

My uncle shrugged. He knew what I meant.

''Talked to them cousins of yours lately? Aunts, uncles? _Parents_?''

Carson asked with emphasis on the parents.

I shook my head.

''Nope. Just traveling around. About that time anyway right?''

I asked him.

Carson chuckled and nodded. ''Yep. That time for you to migrate and settle down, and pop out some babies of yours that will look so cute.''

My uncle insisted.

I laughed. ''Not happening.''

I told him and sat down in the stool next to him where the waitress put the soup down for me. I knew the Cullens were watching me while talking to each other.

''What on earth are doing with them, Bella?''

Carson asked quietly to me and took a glance in the mirror towards the Cullens.

I shrugged and took a sip of the soup. ''Traveling around.''

My uncle took a look at me and them.

''They aren't family I see.''

Carson said conversationally.

''Who else will I travel with, Carson? The one I was supposed to be with is dead. He can't travel with me. I want to settle down. Just live out this dumb life and be over with it already. I'm taking a chance.''

I told him. I couldn't very well tell him James was un-dead and waiting for me again at home. I was truthful on the ''live out this dumb life'' saying. I really just wanted this life over with.

Carson looked to me apathetically.

''Don't give up hope, baby bell. You can find another mate. I know it ain't _him_, but there are other suitable men that can give you a home, a life to live, a family, and maybe some good times in your life. Don't give up.''

Carson pleaded me with those brown eyes of his.

I sighed and shook my head, after taking another bite.

''Shit just went down the tubes. Nothing else truly left, you know? James was my everything, now he's not here with me.''

I told him truthfully. With Carson, things just came out on its own. Talking with this uncle was the easiest thing to do. More so than the other uncles I had.

''James will drop kick you if he heard you say that, Isabella.''

Carson reprimanded me.

''I know you miss James. I miss James everyday, as does Aunt Annibell and the kids, but brooding over his death isn't a way to go out. Swans go out with a bang god dammit, and you will too.''

Carson insisted and took a sip of his coffee that was refilled by the same waitress.

''What would you do if it was Annibell? You have your match, Carson. I don't.''

I told him.

My uncle sighed.

''I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have your aunt. She's my everything like James was yours. Annibell has given me eight kids and I love all of 'em to death. But I'm not talking about me and Anni.''

Carson paused and looked into the mirror.

''You like someone else don't you, Bell?''

He asked me and ousted me somehow.

I gave a shrug.

I didn't know what it was between me and Edward. I loved him, but was it the same thing like it was between James and I?

It didn't seem like it.

''Alright then. What did you feel with James? I know you were young, but I now you felt something.''

Carson asked me an easy question.

''Safe, happy, warm, and something else.''

I told him.

Carson hummed. '''And this other guy?''

He asked me about Edward, who didn't know of.

Edward was different. I could go on and on about Edward an I.

''He's different from James by far. He's not a Swan, and not bred like us, but there's just something about him that draws me right to him.''

I huffed out with some amusement

''Go on.''

Carson drew out the words with a gossipy look on his handsome face.

I laughed at my Uncle.

''He's just, there all the time. I knew him since I moved back to Forks. He was always there to talk, always there to listen. Understand, and just let me vent out everything. I can't even tell you the crap I put him through those days.''

I told Carson, completely forgetting the Cullens were right behind me listening in.

''He takes it all in stride. Doesn't let anything get to him like I seem to do. He doesn't care about the words of others in anyway. He takes pride in what he does and who he is. He's stuck up for me more than I can count, without asking anything in return. He won't even accept anything in return.''

I laughed at the memory of me trying to give him his money back and some other things I tried to do.

Carson chuckled and took another drink of his coffee.

''Keep going. There's more in there.''

Carson told me.

I rolled my eyes.

''He's just so different from everyone else. I love the family, I do, but something about him just screams at me to leave and bend away from the family. I won't be Renee though. I won't do it.''

I stated firmly.

''You haven't killed your sibling, so I doubt you'll be like Renee.''

Carson told me, making me look to him with shock.

Carson turned those eyes to me that held a little sadness.

''Renee killed our littlest brother, David, in rage. That Swan rage got to her, and David was the victim. That's why she's not welcomed in this family. She killed her own brother and doesn't feel guilty for it. She's not pure because she stained our family name: pride, respect, love, and affection for all Swans. No matter what imperfections come across in our young: we love our family because their family.''

Carson told me softly, as to avoid the other patrons hearing him.

I looked down to my half-eaten soup and put the spoon down and pushed the bowl away.

''Why David?''

I asked simply.

Carson shrugged. ''He was gay and love your cousin Xavier. Renee's a homophobe to the core; something not Swan like. She was imperfect that way. I loved David for who he was. Loving Xavier was the best thing to ever happen to him he told me. There's no one like Family, Bella. But love is love. Don't fight it; embrace that love. Take it to the next level, and be happy. Don't be like your mom.''

Carson said softly.

I thought over that new revelation to why Renee was outcasted in the family. Killing family was forbidden, and deemed unpure and imperfect. Family was important for the next generation.

''How do you love someone that isn't family after years of being bred to love family?''

I asked him seriously.

How do you do it?

That wasn't thinkable was it? Someone who didn't have pure Swan blood.

Was it possible?

Carson sighed and drank the rest of his coffee before standing up. Carson walked behind me and leaned into me with his lips right by my ear.

''Why not go to his booth and tell him what you feel?''

He asked me and planted a kiss on my cheek before leaving the diner.

I blinked stupidly for a few seconds before it dawned on me what he had just said.

''Fuck me.''

I complained and my head made a thunk on the wood of the bar.

I heard a chuckle that sounded a whole lot like Edward behind me.

''Don't say a word.''

I warned him and stood up.

''Put this on Carson Swan's tab, Stacey. He deserves this.''

I yelled out to the waitress who agreed to do it.

I walked away from the chuckling, following Edward and his family.

''I don't wanna hear it. It was a private conversation.''

I warned Edward and strolled through the parking lot.

Edward let out another chuckle.

''That I could hear.''

Edward told me.

I turned myself around to face the smug looking Edward.

''I don't wanna hear it. I'm pissed off at you and your little family, Edward. Don't push my buttons any more than you have already or you'll be chasing me all through the Untied States until I find James again.''

I warned him and opened the Volvo door and climbed in.

''I love you too, Bella.''

Edward informed me and closed the door and wisely drove another car.

I ignored the three vampires that rode in the car the last time. I could feel that blush of mine rise up and up at what Edward had just said, and Emmett wisely kept those comments to himself, though I could clearly see those smirks he and Jasper were letting out.

Rosalie started the car and erased that smirk when I looked to her with a glare.

I turned my head to look out the window and ignore those looks the Cullens gave me.

I was still angry at them.

I was still confused at what they had done to separate James and I.

But what Carson had said. He just encouraged me to go with someone not family.

That wasn't Swan-like at all.

I couldn't be like my mother.

I loved James so much, but why did it seem like I was leaning towards Edward than I was him?

James was my everything.

I was James' everything.

But I was Edward's everything.

And Edward was becoming my everything very slowly.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I really needed a night to think things over, and told Rosalie to stop at a motel somewhere before dark fell.

I needed to think things over when I wasn't on the move.

* * *

_Done. I wanted to add just a bit of humor to this, while trying to keep it serious. I hope everyone still liked it all the same._

_Don't like what I've written? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_Major Fire Blaze_


	6. Chapter 6

Fired Soul

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James.

Warnings: Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.

AN: This is officially a story.

Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.

Simple right?

Warning: There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.

00000000000000000

''What is this place exactly, Edward?''

I asked seriously and looked at the dirty motel that shouldn't be in business from the look of it.

But a place to sleep and think, was a place to sleep and think.

Edward gave a sigh

''This is the only place for miles, and I now know why.''

Edward muttered in my hearing range and ran his fingers through his hair.

I heard Esme make a noise of displeasure. ''I'll get the disinfectant, and give you some of my personal bathroom items Bella, just so you can shower and relax. Hopefully the inside is cleaner than the outside.''

Esme stated and went to her car for those items most likely.

I sighed and attempted to not throw up at how dirty this place seemed.

Dirty.

Germ filled.

Nasty.

''Beggars can't be choosers. A place to sleep, is a place to sleep.''

I stated and looked around for the other Cullens.

''Where are the others anyway? I don't like standing outside here. This place gives me the creeps.''

I said and stood just a little closer to Edward in the darkening night.

I was mad at him: yes. I was pissed at him for taking me away from James.

I wasn't stupid enough to travel away from one of the men in a place like this.

Mad or not.

''They're around the corner.''

Edward stated before the bodies of the five Cullens came around the corner.

Carlisle gave a key to Edward.

''Alright. Esme and I are staying with Edward and Bella in their room. Emmett and Rosalie have their own room, as does Jasper and Alice.''

Carlisle commented while Edward went to the door with our room number to unlock it.

''We're gonna stay in your guys' room until later. I don't wanna be alone in this place.''

Emmett told me.

I looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

''You're a vampire, and you're scared? Please.''

I told him.

Emmett looked to me with a glint in his topaz eyes.

''I have so many things to say in return, but I feel I might get slapped for it.''

Emmett warned with amusement in his voice.

I scoffed and walked in to the surprisingly clean room with two beds, a bathroom, a closet, and a television.

I knew what he wanted to backfire with: the fact that I was an incest baby from a long line of an incestuous family, with my brother wanting to be with me like I wanted to be with him.

''I can beat anything you've ever done, Emmett. Hit me with what you've got.''

I challenged him, making his eyes shine up even more as he dodged Rosalie's hit to his head and walked into the room to bounce on the bed.

The other Cullens came into the room as well and Esme seemed a little pleased with the cleanliness of the room as she put the bathroom supplies on the counter.

''Alright then, Swan. In 1932 I got drunk and mistook my sister's boyfriend, for my fuck buddy.''

Emmett let me have it with a grin.

I laughed with Alice and Jasper as the others steadily ignored this odd battle.

I may have been angry, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun right?

I grinned. ''That's all?''

I asked him.

Emmett gave me a go ahead with his hands and placed them on his lap.

I could tell the Cullens were all waiting for my retorted.

I was going to win this one.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind.

''Alright.'' I grinned again and let out a little laugh. ''I slept with my brother, two cousins, and an uncle.''

I told him with a shrug.

''You win.''

Emmett told me immediately, making me laugh.

''I knew I would. You can't beat me in shit you've done. I've done everything there is to do in the book. And James wrote the book. You should have seen him on his sixteenth birthday when he got drunk.''

I laughed at the old memory when I was just five.

''What was James like as a human?''

Alice asked softly and sat down on the bed next to Emmett.

I thought about it as I took a seat on the dresser next to the television.

''James was a great brother. He was eleven when I was born, and took to the task of raising me when my mom didn't really want to. James cared for me, did things that no one else wanted to do with me, and a lot more than I can think of.''

I told her.

''What did he act like? His personality?''

Jasper questioned.

''Um, serious, loving, a mother-hen, a joker, a great track runner and football player, he loved hanging out with our cousins for some good times of his own to have while taking care of me. He was always so calm where I would freak out over everything growing up. James was labeled the perfectly bred Swan, and any young of his would be sure to follow. It was the same for me.''

I paused to think over what I would say.

''The Swan family is really large. There's a lot of us scattered across the US. Just populating for our family, and the new generations. My grandparents were two of six siblings, and they gave a number of kids as well. Dad and mom being two, along with Carson, Samuel, Annibell, Kaitlin, and David.''

I named off my two grandparents' children.

''That's a whole lot of kids.''

Emmett commented with a whistle.

I laughed and nodded. ''Yeah. Swans are fertile people. We breed like nothing else. Sometimes there are imperfections in the young we give, but most of the time; they're perfectly bred. All Swans are cared for though. No matter what happens to them or the imperfections. They're cared for differently, but we love them all equally. Swans are Swans, and Swans are perfect.''

I told them the family motto.

I lived by that motto, as did the other Swans.

For James; it was life.

''Why won't your family mate with someone other than family? I mean, have none of them tried, or do they not want to?''

Esme asked curiously.

I sighed. ''I don't know. It really all began in the 1600's with a brother and sister Swan who had the idea of blood purity and Swans being the purest of them all. They had five children who came out normal, except for one who was disfigured. The Swans still thought the child perfect due to him being a Swan, so they kept him and raised him with their other children. When the kids were older though, they wouldn't mate with anyone else but their siblings from their parents doing it, and even though they were threatened to hang for doing an unholy deed, they began migrating to keep safe as they continued to grow in numbers.''

I informed them of the old Swan tale.

''It was bred into us to be with family since then. Maybe from something going wrong, but who better to trust and love than family? Someone to care for you, and give you kids, a life to live, a home. Just a happy ending. Swans usually don't live long, but we make the most of it with our mates.''

I told Esme who seemed to be thinking.

Carlisle hummed from his place next to Edward , who was watching me like a hawk for some reason.

''What is the usual age limit until death?''

Carlisle asked me.

I shrugged. ''In men; fifty at the most, sometimes past that. In women; maybe thirty at best. Annibell and Kaitlin are in their late thirties, but they're sick at times like their mates are.''

I told him unworried.

I didn't care. Swans accepted their fates, and if mines was an early death then so be it.

I just wanted to be with James when it happened.

He was my mate.

My other half.

Yet, why did Edward seem like it as well?

He was the closest thing I had to a mate, and I loved him.

I loved him differently than James, but I still loved him.

What was that odd pull that I had with Edward anyway?

''That doesn't worry you? At all? Nothing? You almost died once, Bella. What's one more try right?''

Emmett said sarcastically.

I shrugged and stood up and took my pajamas that Esme had placed on the bed so I could shower.

''Every human has to die sometime, Emmett. I'm nothing special. Just another Swan child.''

I told him with a smile and went into the bathroom for that shower I had wanted for days now.

* * *

_**Edward**_

I sighed after Bella went into the bathroom for that shower she had wanted for these past few days.

I would have stopped during our drive for a better motel a few days ago, but Carlisle had said that it was better to keep driving with Bella sedated. Carlisle had said Bella would be angry about me undoubtedly tricked her, and took her away from her brother's side.

I knew from Bella's stories of James, that he used to visit her after his change every night. I wondered why he had done that, but I couldn't figure it out. I knew James had those unhealthy feelings for his inbred sister, and she for her inbred brother.

It wasn't okay.

It wasn't natural that the Swan family was completely inbred, and still becoming more inbred. The Swan family was sure to have so many problems with health, mental, and physical.

Deformations.

Mental illnesses.

Weak health.

Weak everything.

Short lives.

Unhealthy lives.

I knew that Bella couldn't follow in her family's footsteps, not matter how right it felt for her to be with James: It wasn't supposed to be like that for Bella.

Bella was different than the other Swans, that I knew.

A prime example was that Carson Swan we met at the diner. He was married, had kids with his sister, and was dying from the sound of his heart straining to beat.

Bella loved me from her admittance. While she loved her brother, she loved me more, and wanted to try something different.

Carson seemed to approve of it from him telling her to tell me, and from those looks he gave me with those brown eyes of his in the mirror of the bar.

Swans never lived long, and the Chief was most likely close to death as well.

Renee was already dead, along with Phil Dwyer. Supposedly murdered during a break-in. They were shot, stabbed, and left for dead.

James had done that in his revenge for Renee abandoning her daughter, and his sister that was his mate.

He had done it for Bella.

I knew Bella never liked Renee, but she had never stated she wanted Renee dead in any shape or form. That wasn't Bella.

Bella was sweet.

Bella was kind.

Bella was docile.

Bella was loving.

Bella was just a human looking for affection in any way she could get it.

I happily had given her the affection she so desperately wanted, that she had even gone to her brother, cousins, and that uncle she had spoken about.

It was the inbred part of Bella that didn't know that right from wrong line with family that bred with each other, and no one else.

Bella needed those lines drawn for her.

I began dating Bella due to the attraction I had with her at first. But now, I know that I love her truly now, and I wanted to be with her more than anything.

I wanted her as my mate.

Being with Bella was slowly teaching her that dating outside the family was okay, and she didn't need to be with blood family to be happy and fulfilled with life. An ''outsider'' could give Bella a wonderful life that her family couldn't possibly give her.

Like healthy children.

A healthy lifestyle.

A healthy relationship.

Something a family mate couldn't give her.

I knew I was able to give her most of that. Besides the children part, she would have a healthy style of life.

A fulfilled life.

But Bella didn't care for her own life. James had watched her growing up until now, making sure she didn't do anything.

She was accepting of her fate.

''Okay then. Bella doesn't care if she dies. She's suicidal, and going to live with vampires. Wonderful.''

Emmett stated with sarcasm and laid down on Bella's chosen bed from her bag being on it.

Carlisle gave a sigh.

''She'll need double watched. Especially with razors.''

Carlisle stated and kept his topaz eyes on the closed door that hid Bella inside the shower most likely shaving.

She hated not being able to shave when she wanted to. Six days pass, and she hadn't shaven had been bugging her most likely. She really didn't have any hair on her, as she really didn't grow any from what I had noticed these past four months. It still bugged her like hell.

Jasper gave a look to the door and to Alice who grabbed his hand.

''You won't do anything, Jasper. I don't see anything happening. She hasn't decided to do to anything.''

Alice told her mate who relaxed a portion.

''Suicides are sudden decisions, Alice. You don't really plan them. You just do them.''

Rosalie stated with Esme nodding.

She was right. Suicides were sudden, but being vampires gave us the advantage.

I didn't think Bella would do anything without something triggering her, but keeping an eye on her was the best thing to do for a little while until I got her away from that influence of James.

James' mind was something else.

I could read his loud and clear.

He wanted Bella for his pleasure, and the thought of her being his since her birth.

The thought of him being born to know her inside and out.

The thoughts of Bella truly belonging to him.

Bella sadly thought the same thing.

Bella assumed that she was James' for his pleasure.

Bella assumed that she was James' to follow him, and do what he pleased.

It was that inbred part of Bella.

Being raised by the brother that she was taught was her mate and for her to do what he wanted.

While James had done everything with her that made her happy: it was more like a ruse to make her feel that he was the only option she had.

It was diabolically brilliant of the inbred boy that was stuck in his twenty-one year old body.

And Bella had easily fell for it.

Bella assumed it was love.

James assumed it was love.

I and Carlisle knew that it was a malfunction in their minds that had other plans.

Plans that James was doing perfectly to get Bella back to his side.

Bella being in Forks was most likely James worst nightmare. James hated Forks for some reason, and wouldn't come back unless he ultimately had to.

That baseball game made James come into play, and he now decided that Bella was to come back to him.

Bella had tried to avoid those ruby eyes that used to match hers, but she ended up losing against him when he called her asking her to return to his side, _like she where she was supposed to be_.

James had somehow drilled it into her mind that she was belonged with him alone.

I was teaching her different.

She was learning that I was a choice she could make, and be happy.

I knew she was coming to my side from her admittedly saying she was in love with me, and had been for a little while.

I was utterly happy that she had stated that. It's giving me a better chance to win against that inbred mind of hers that family wasn't the right choice to be with.

''Outsiders'' were the best choice, no matter how ''wrong'' it felt. That wrong feeling was most likely a foreign feeling that made them scared to try someone else.

Bella had been scared of starting a relationship with me at first. She had been for a few weeks. She hated even the title until she saw things were just fine, where she came around and enjoyed that boyfriend-girlfriend title.

I enjoyed it as well.

I wanted another title, though.

Like husband-wife title.

I knew Bella wanted something more.

Something James wasn't able to give her.

I was happy to give her that.

She only had to ask me.

* * *

_Done. Hope everyone enjoyed a change of Point of Views._

_Don't like what I wrote? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_Major Fire Blaze_


	7. Chapter 7

Fired Soul

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story.

Summary: During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James.

Warnings: Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.

AN: I know I haven't updated for a while, but here you are.

Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.

Simple right?

Warning: There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.

00000000000000000

Getting out of the shower had proven to be a task. I was enjoying the warm water on my knotted body as I shaved quickly, but carefully. I didn't want to shed blood that would cause something.

I was trying to find James again. Not end up in a grave.

The shower did help me unwind a lot, and helped me think things through.

I put on some of the sweat pants that Esme had given me. They were too long on me, so I rolled them up before throwing on a clean tank top. I didn't bother with anything else really. I never wore a bra to bed as it was uncomfortable, and I always wore boy shorts.

Edward never seemed to complain with how he always stared at me with dark eyes for some reason.

James had never complained either. But that was totally James. I was used to his looks and stares.

James loved it when I wouldn't wear a bra at night, or pants around the house as a teenager.

The reason society scorned us.

I was always comfortable in my own skin, and Swans were proud of who they were.

So I showed off a little, but there's no harm in that right?

I knew James was my brother, but it felt right.

I took a brush through my hair before brushing my teeth, and doing my nightly routine that I had left behind in Forks. I had showered in the hotel during those days with Alice and Jasper, but I kind of forgotten about everything else almost.

How I did that I will never know.

I came out of the bathroom and saw that Emmett, Jasper and Alice were playing DS's and Rosalie was reading a magazine as they sat in places on the floor.

I guessed they weren't going back to their rooms.

What babies...

Esme and Carlisle were on their claimed bed with Carlisle doing something or another that was most likely doctor stuff, and Esme watching the television on low volume.

''Are you going to sleep tonight, Bella?''

Edward questioned me like always from his sitting position on ''our'' bed.

How odd it felt saying that.

How wrong it felt saying that.

How right it felt saying that.

I looked over to Edward as I put my other clothes in a duffel that Esme said I could I put my dirty clothes in.

Edward closed his book to look at me. I must have looked like hell from that worried gleam in his topaz eyes.

''I don't know. I just want to lay down for an hour, that's it. Sitting in a car twenty-four seven doesn't feel very comfortable.''

I told him and grabbed a pair of socks sitting on the bed.

I sat down at the foot of the bed, ignoring the glances towards me from the Cullens – especially Carlisle for some reason – as I slid on the socks to make sure I wouldn't freeze tonight.

It was cold as shit, and I just knew I was going to get a cold or something.

It was just my luck.

I was weak when I was sick, and Edward knew it. Maybe he was hoping for that, so I wouldn't be able to fight him. The heat was on in the room, but I was still so cold for some reason.

I still hated it, even though he would baby me. It was just Edward attitude that I was used to.

And loved.

''Perhaps an hour of sleep now, and another hour later, then another one? You need some sleep, Bella. Staying awake two weeks isn't exactly normal, love.''

Edward said softly and ran his fingers through my hair, making me sigh.

I knew what he was doing.

He was doing that trick he always did with me to make me sleep.

That, and dazzling me.

He always did that, the evil vampire. He knew what he always did to me, and took the chances he had to do them.

''I slept two days ago, thank you, and I'm not that tired. I just needed a warm shower and some place comfortable to lay in for a little while.''

I told him factually.

''You always say that, yet you're always taking those naps during the day. And sleeping sedated doesn't count, thank you.''

Edward rebutted in kind with a smug grin and voice.

I glared at him, and Edward just chuckled before laying down on the bed.

I knew it.

He was doing that thing he always did to make me sleep.

James did things differently. He would force me in the bed and not let me up until I had slept a good hour and a half.

''Don't do that, Edward. I know what you're doing.''

I ousted him with a glare.

Edward looked to me, and didn't move himself.

He knew I liked laying with someone. Whether it be platonic, or sexually.

The worst part was; he knew that.

''Jasper can help you sleep, Bella. If you want him to that is.''

Alice amended quickly.

I was still surprised he hadn't done that yet. All he had been doing was watching my emotions with that sensitive gift of his.

''I'm fine, Alice. Thank you.''

I told her.

''What time is it?''

I asked Edward.

Carlisle answered in his place.

''About ten. You were showering for quite a while.''

Carlisle said in that calm voice of his.

It was also that careful voice.

And the gentle one.

What was everyone's problems all of a sudden?

''What time did we stop? How long was I in the shower?''

I asked him and gave in to Edward's look of laying with him. I crawled up the bed and collapsed right next to him, and onto these soft pillows.

''We stopped at around nine, so about an hour.''

Edward commented and ran his fingers up and down my back.

He was doing it.

I knew it.

''Hmm.''

I hummed. I guess I was tired a little bit, but I still wasn't sleeping right now.

''Well, if you won't sleep, I should tell you: it's still my turn.''

Edward smugly said.

''What? We're still on this?''

I groaned and looked to him.

He looked amused.

''Yes.''

Edward stated.

I knew the others were deeply confused at this. They must not have known about my and Edward's twenty question games we had everyday since the restaurant day we had.

I groaned again. ''Alright. Shoot.''

I told him and situated myself to be on my back under the warm covers of the bed.

It felt clean, warm, and soft.

So very soft.

''What did you and James like to do when you were younger?''

Edward asked me curiously.

I thought on it.

''Pretty much anything I had wanted to do. He would take me to some of the amusement parks like Disney World, Bush Gardens, the zoo. We even went to New York's Bronx Zoo from me saying I wanted to see what it was like. New York is huge, and I don't plan on going back, though James said the exact same thing when we had gone to Disney Land the first time around.''

I said amused.

''Spoiled.''

Edward commented with a laugh.

''I was not! I didn't want him to take me places. It was more like kidnapping from him throwing me in the car forcefully! I was content on just staying home, and spending time with him while he did his school work.''

''You were spoiled. Whether it was consensual spoiling or not.''

''It was not! Don't all brothers do that?''

I asked him.

Emmett answered this time. ''No. I hated my sister's guts, and I tried to sell her one time to a buddy of mine. The only reason she wasn't sold is because my dad found out and informed me she was already getting married to some dude.''

Emmett laughed and I had to laugh with him. That was good. Rosalie had smacked Emmett across his head like normal, but Emmett had too much fun admitting that little fact. Esme shook her head and ignored what was going on like Carlisle did with smiles on their faces.

''I was never sold. I was already owned.''

I said humorously.

''All brothers try and sell their sisters, Bella.''

Emmett informed me seriously.

I scoffed. ''No. James was too – possessive I guess. It was that Swan streak in him that never let it happen when Renee had tried. James never trusted Renee at all. The one reason I was never left alone in the house, going to school, going to the park, going anywhere really.''

I admitted.

James never trusted our mom. I wasn't too surprised that he had killed her.

But why had he killed Phil?

''My turn.''

I told Edward.

Edward shook his head.

''It's my day.''

He told me and continued running his hands on my back that was covered by the nice warm blanket.

''My question is more important than yours.''

I told him.

He must have know what I wanted him to tell me about from that looked he gave Carlisle.

''And I know you know the answers, Edward. I'm not stupid.''

Edward snapped his head to me.

''I know you are far from stupid, Bella.''

He said agitatedly.

Here we go again. Back to our old ways of being angry at each other, then happy, then silent.

''The tell me if he had done it.''

I said just as irritatedly.

Edward let out an irritated growl before sighing in defeat.

''Yes, Bella. We believe James killed both Renee and Phil at the same time. It looked like he took his final revenge on Renee.''

He told me softly.

The room seemed a little tense after that. Like they were waiting for something to happen.

Like a break down.

''Sounds like James. It had always had a violent streak in him, even though he only let it out for good reasons, he still had one. It was a nasty sight?''

I asked him.

Edward nodded mutually.

''It looked like a break in, but we are certain James did it. It had that calling card of your family's.''

He told me.

I grew shocked and sat up.

''He used the Swan emblem?''

I whispered out.

Edward stayed laying down but nodded.

''What's the Swan emblem?''

Jasper asked me conversationally.

I looked to him.

''The Swan emblem hasn't been used in generations. Not since one of my grandparents' sister used it at least. The Swan emblem is a just a picture of a swan with a ''t'' written over it. Sometimes with ''I'' and ''p'' together on the swan.''

I exclaimed and got up to go to my own back pack. I took out a scrapbook that I had made with James over the years from him always being with me.

I turned pages to look for the one page I was looking for to show them.

I had found it and showed a printed photo of a crime scene with the same calling card.

''My grandparents' sister did this after a failed experiment with an outsider and a Swan.''

I told them.

Carlisle took the book and gazed at it with Edward.

''This was when a newborn was found dead in the nursery. I remember this as it was all over the news back then. Your aunt did this?''

Carlisle asked me softly.

I nodded as the Cullens all took a look at the picture.

''It was a breeding experiment. My aunt Ceria had permission to attempt a breeding trial to see that whether an outsider was able to give one of her cousins a baby since she couldn't do it. Aunt Ceria was able to get pregnant, but when the baby was born; it looked -''

I stopped.

It was a terrible thing to say, but it was the truth.

''It didn't even look human.''

I stated quickly to get it out.

''So, it was disfigured?''

Esme asked.

I nodded. ''To the extreme. It wasn't formed properly ,even though my aunt Ceria had kept herself perfectly healthy for the pregnancy with intentions of giving the baby right to her cousin if the experiment worked out fine. It was to be accepted by all Swans for a perfectly bred Swan carried the baby, and we have pure blood. But – I don't even think I could call it a baby.''

I stated.

I could tell Rosalie had something to say from that look on her face, but I stopped her.

''It wasn't even formed properly. It was more humane for the family to put it out of its misery, Rosalie. It had nothing. Its was weak. It was bound to die anyway. It wasn't bred properly due to our line being so incestuous, so closely bred. It didn't stand a chance in this world. If it would have survived: someone in the family would have killed it out of pity, and mercy.''

I defended my family.

We had done the right thing to that – thing.

Carlisle looked to the articles that James had put in the book. ''She's right, Rosalie. The baby barely had a face. It was too disfigured that the hospital stayed behind the scene and let the family put the child down humanely as possible back then. They had allowed it look like an accident, and the family had laid their calling cards on the baby's bed as it was ''tradition'' from the reports saying so.''

He said, agreeing with me.

''The poor thing didn't stand a chance, and it was only a few hours old. My Aunt Ceria had tried again and again to give her cousin a baby that was perfectly formed and healthy so she had the chance to raise a child herself. She hadn't given up hope that she would be able to find a pure enough outsider to give her cousin a child.''

I stated.

Alice looked over. ''Was she able to?''

Alice asked me softly.

I nodded. ''It so many miscarriages, putting a child down, and switching out Swan women and men to find the perfect outsider to help them. But, one was produced well enough to give Aunt Ceria's cousin a baby that looked exactly like a true Swan. The baby was a boy, and healthy, but he couldn't produce sperm to make a child. But he was a Swan, therefore he was perfect.''

I told Alice, who took a gaze at Edward and back to the book of the Swan calling card.

''If James used a Swan calling card, it must have been David and me he was avenging for whatever those initials on the card were. Renee was imperfect for murdering her own brother and not feeling guilty for it.

''She was imperfect for saying all Swans were dirty, and smearing our family name.

''She was imperfect for not accepting David the way he was.

''But I don't understand why Renee was imperfect in my case. We never got along, not in the slightest, but she never had truly hurt me. James never liked her, he loved Charlie to death, but Renee was on his 'to kill' list. No lie; he had a list.''

I laughed and laid on the bed again, just for Edward to rub my back again.

I found that hilarious, but for some reason they didn't.

I didn't care. I thought it was funny.

''Was there anyone else on his list, Bella?''

Jasper asked conversationally.

It didn't seem like he was acting like everyone else.

I guess I could trust him a little more than the others.

Right?

''Hmm. James only had a few people on his list. Carson was on his list for mocking me when I was thirteen, but I told him to cross him off the list. I love Carson. He's my favorite uncle, and was always so open to everything and everyone. He loved everyone for some reason. He can't find a fault in one person. Only saying that everyone was made the way they were, and the others were the odd ones.''

I told him with a shrug. Edward continued to rub my back as he looked into the scrapbook with Carlisle who was sitting on ''our'' bed with him.

''But, I do think someone else is on there that I know.''

I mused over.

I felt Jasper's eyes move to me again. ''Who?''

Jasper asked me in that conversational tone that he used in the hotel.

What could happen if I told?

Nothing right?

And it was only Jasper after all.

''Renee's old boyfriend from before Phil. James had already been changed before Renee moved me with her to Phil's home. James really did detest this guy, and he was a real creep honestly. James caught site of him trying to feel me up, and I was surprised he didn't kill him there when he had come to visit me like he always did.''

I said normally and continued to feel Edward rubbing my back softly. It was lulling me to sleep, but I didn't have the will to ask him to stop it.

It felt really good.

''Where does he live?''

Emmett asked in that same tone Jasper did.

''In Phoenix. I think he lives in the same house. Right off of Dallin and fourth.''

I yawned after I spoke and closed my eyes.

I guessed I could use a nap.

I could always wake up in an hour, and figure out what to do to get back to James who was waiting at home.

One nap couldn't hurt right?

* * *

_Done. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was busy._

_Don't like what I've written? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fired Soul**_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary:** _During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James._

**Warnings:** _Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. **INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**_

**AN:** _This is officially a story._

_**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**_

_**Simple right?**_

**Warning:** _There is **INCEST** in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it._

00000000000000000

_**Edward**_

Sleeping came very quickly for Bella surprisingly. I figured she must have tired herself out from her fighting to stay conscious when we were driving.

I wouldn't disturb her in anyway.

She needed sleep desperately, and her stubborn streak was showing even in sleep as she tried to wake up. I kept rubbing her back to lull her deeper and deeper in sleep as I looked to Carlisle.

''Do you think something could have happened?''

I asked him softly about that…human that may have touched Bella in a way that could have hurt her.

''I don't think so. She only smells of James. I don't believe something happened, but I won't know unless I check her.''

Carlisle told me softly as he gave a once over on Bella who cuddled into my side.

I made sure to keep these blankets on her. I was freezing out at 32 degrees, and I didn't want her sick. I was happy that she wore sweats to bed instead of no pants like she usually did.

I never complained once, but it was too cold, and this heating system was terrible.

''For the madman James is; he wouldn't allow anything to happen to Bella unless he did it himself.''

Jasper stated to me surely.

I sighed. ''What was James thinking during that time.''

I wondered. Did he have something planned for the man? Did he think it was Renee's fault on that thing touching her inappropriately?

Why didn't Bella say anything to her mother about that man?

I already knew that answer though.

Bella trusted no one but James.

In her mind: James was the one she went to with her problems.

James was the one who protected her.

James was the one who kept her alive during her years with Renee.

Emmett made a noise. ''Wondering how to kill him? I know I am.''

He stated with fake enthusiasm.

I knew how he felt.

I wanted that man dead as well, but Carlisle wouldn't allow it.

''No, Emmett. I'm sure James has already gotten to him.''

Carlisle said and went over to Bella's back pack.

''What would Bella keep with her?''

Carlisle wondered and began sorting through things. I heard his thoughts, stating he didn't want to invade her privacy, but he wanted to keep her safe from everything.

Including herself.

Carlisle pulled out a photo album and thumbed through it.

''James and her. This one is all dedicated to James and Bella from when she was born, to now. She must have updated it three months ago.''

Carlisle said.

''Why would James continue seeing her after his change?''

Alice asked.

''To keep his hold on her more or less.''

Jasper answered, causing all of us to look at him.

''He wants Bella for himself. I felt that possessiveness inside of him. It was stronger that his love for her, which was very twisted. His love is all corrupted. He only wants her body, and is mistaking her for his mate.''

Jasper continued.

Esme gasped. ''His bond mate?''

Esme asked.

Jasper nodded solemnly. ''Yes.''

Jasper stated.

''If James thinks she is his bond mate, he'll stop at nothing to get her back.'' I paused. ''And knowing Bella, her loyalty will drag her back to his side. She thinks he truly loves her unconditionally, and just wants to be with him.''

I stated.

''Is she his bond mate?''

Rosalie asked with some disgust and worry.

I knew she disagreed on Bella's loving ways. She just wisely kept her mouth shut.

I shook my head. ''No.''

Esme turned to me. ''You're positive? I don't want Bella trapped within that life style.''

I nodded again. ''I'm positive that Bella isn't his bond mate. He thinks she is, but she's not.''

I told her.

I knew Bella wasn't his bond mate for many reasons.

''Victoria is his bond mate. He doesn't realize it from his obsession with Bella.''

Jasper stated and looked to Carlisle who was still going through Bella's belongings.

I was thankful that Bella wasn't awake for this. She had a thing for no one going through her stuff.

Not even I or James was allowed to go through certain things.

I respected Bella's privacy, but I wanted her safe. I loved her too much to allow her to hurt herself in anyway.

''Poor Victoria. Must be difficult to see that in her own mate.''

Alice muttered with pity.

Emmett agreed with Alice.

''Must suck. But she didn't look hostile to that attention James was giving Bella in the field, or the fact that he went to see Bella in Phoenix.''

Emmett commented.

''She just wants him happy. I would be the same way if Carlisle wanted someone else that would make him happy. It's the submissive wish to make the dominate happy.''

Esme said with Carlisle looking towards her with a soft look.

''I'm very content with you, Esme.''

Carlisle assured her, wiping away that thought from Esme's mind when I read her mind.

''So James just wants to use her, and Bella is allowing it?'' Rosalie asked.

''She doesn't know better, Rosalie. The inbred part of Bella won't bend away from family. She tries so hard to break away from me until she gives in to her wants of being with me and not her family. I never let her call her cousins for that reason.''

I protected Bella from that accusation.

It wasn't Bella's fault.

It was never Bella's fault.

''So you're controlling her?''

Rosalie hissed out at me. The one thing Rosalie hated was seeing someone being used.

''For her protection. Do you want to see her become pregnant with her cousin's child, then have to but it down for being too disfigured due to incest?''

I asked her, making her freeze.

''Or how about that baby being miscarried due to her not being able to carry a child to full term all thanks to her mother, Rosalie? A child from Bella would never survive. I'm only protecting her from heartache that James has intentions of giving.''

I hissed while making sure not to wake Bella who was completely snuggled into me.

How cute.

She was like a child when she slept.

''What do you mean, Edward?''

Emmett asked sharply.

''Bella can't have a baby?''

Emmett asked me with hurt in his voice.

Emmett loved Bella to death, and her not being able to do something hurt him.

Like a true brother.

I sighed. I didn't mean to say that, but now it's out of the bag.

''No. Bella can't have a baby, Emmett. Too much incest. She doesn't know it, but I do.''

I stated.

''Thought her file said something on that subject. I didn't want to think about it though. I had hoped it wasn't true.''

Carlisle said to me softly and looked in a spiral.

''Bella likes poetry.''

Carlisle said on a happier note.

Emmett looked back to me. ''What does James have plans of? Hurting Bella?''

Emmett asked pointedly.

''He wants Bella to have a baby. The chance for her to be a mother before he changes her.''

Alice said.

''The hell he will!'' Emmett growled and stood up.

Now that Emmett knew this little fact of Bella not having the ability to give a baby, his thoughts were double protective.

Rosalie grabbed onto Emmett to not let him leave the room.

''James doesn't believe that Bella can't give a child. He thinks she's perfect and can do anything. He has plans of making a breeding trial like their grandparents' sister did until Bella gets a baby.''

Alice stated softly and put her DS down.

''How cruel.''

Esme whispered as she gave Bella a heartbroken look.

Bella was still sleeping thankfully. She felt so warm under these covers, and I knew that these blankets were keeping her from getting a cold wonderfully.

''It won't work, and Bella would end up killing herself from heartbreak and shame.''

Alice whispered. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice to comfort her from that horrific vision she had.

I saw that vision as well.

It won't happen.

I won't allow it.

Bella won't kill herself. I would change her before she had the chance.

I couldn't lose Bella.

''I won't let that fucker near my baby sister. The hell with him. He isn't her brother anymore. If Bella wants a brother; I'm it. Not that sick fuck.''

Emmett swore with sincerity.

Rosalie stood in shock near Emmett as she gazed at him with confusion.

I wonder what she was confused about…

''I love Bella to death; like I love Alice, Jasper, and Edward, but I won't have sex with her. She's my baby sister. I wish Bella could have a baby, yes, but I won't let her go through something like that.'' Emmett paused. "A breeding trial? What the hell is he thinking? Bella's fragile, and he wants to just sex her up with strangers to have a baby?''

Emmett questioned rhetorically.

''I thought he was possessive? He doesn't want anyone else to have her but himself?''

Carlisle asked and set the spiral notebook on his lap when he sat next to Esme.

I nodded. ''He doesn't, but he knows he can't give her a child. He planned on having chosen unknown males have sex with her to get her pregnant.''

I told him with disgust and held Bella a little closer to me, making her snuggle deeper into my chest.

She was so cute.

''Prostituting her out. What a brother.''

Jasper muttered and nuzzled into Alice's neck for comfort for himself.

''Now you know why I won't let her call anyone in her family, Rosalie. She'll only get heartbroken in the end with them when they use her for their pleasure. She thinks its love, I think its manipulation taken to a whole new level.''

I informed her before turning to my side, away from the eyes of my family, and towards Bella who was sleeping on her stomach contently with my hand running down her back under the blankets to keep her asleep.

* * *

_**Bella**_

''Where are we?''

I asked Edward.

We were driving again, and it was just the two of us in the Volvo. The windows were down, letting the nice cool air breezing through the car, my feet on the dashboard, and sunglasses on my face.

We were riding in style.

I wanted to be angry still, but I couldn't bring myself to be angry at the Cullens anymore. While I wanted to be with James still, I couldn't be upset with Edward.

''Almost in Canada. We'll be stopping soon for something to eat. Emmett is going to stay with you while we drop you off at a restaurant to eat, and we're going hunting.''

Edward told me and looked to me.

''You will eat, right Bella? You haven't eaten in two days, and you only slept about two hours at the hotel we stopped at in Iowa.''

Edward informed me.

I sighed and rested my head on the head rest.

''I'll try I guess. I'm just not hungry.''

I told him again.

This had been going on since we left Iowa. The eating thing. While it was nothing new with Edward and me: it was pretty annoying.

Edward took my hand in his chilly, yet comforting one that somehow burned my skin in a soothing way, and just held it before placing a kiss on my knuckles, making me smile at his gesture.

''I know, love. I know you're not hungry, but you have to eat before you collapse from hunger.''

Edward told me.

''I know. I'll try, Edward. I will, but I just feel sick when I do.''

I admitted.

''What kind of sick?''

Edward asked me as he looked at me.

I shrugged.

''Just feel sick to the point where I want to vomit. It feels disgusting, and I can't eat anything.''

I tried explaining, but I just couldn't find that word.

Edward hummed while he still held my hand. ''Well perhaps something light and easy today. Just so you won't be sick too much if you do get sick.''

Edward told me.

I just agreed with him to end the subject. I wasn't hungry, so I wouldn't eat.

That was the end of that.

''Why does you touch feel so different from James'?''

I asked suddenly and lost in thought as I gazed towards my and Edward's clasped hands.

Edward looked to me with confusion, taking his eyes off the road once again.

''What do you mean, Bella?''

Edward asked me curiously.

I shrugged. ''Just feels different.''

''Like how?''

Edward asked me.

''His is warm and burns in a too hot way, and comforting somehow. Yours is burning in a good way and soothing to the point where I don't want to let go.''

I admitted with a small laugh.

Edward looked at me with his crooked grin.

''It's because I won't let go.''

Edward told me.

I bit my lip and kept my eyes locked on our hands.

It felt nice.

Maybe better than James' hold on me.

I loved James though.

Right?

I loved Edward.

I loved the Cullens.

I loved James.

I loved the Swans.

Why was this so confusing?

''I…don't think I will either.''

I said slowly, sorting out my words as much as I could and not have a double meaning to lead him on.

Vampires mated for life.

I couldn't hurt Edward.

I couldn't hurt James.

Yet I was leading them both on with my selfish love for them both.

Edward gazed at me with something in his eyes before he pulled his car over with the other Cullens driving by in their cars, not stopping when Edward stopped.

I looked to Edward with confusion when he unbuckled his seat belt and mine when he let go of my hand before he pulled me right into his lap and kissed me like he never had before.

''I hope you don't, Bella.''

Edward told me after he released me from his breath taking kiss, leaving me to huff in air.

I looked into his eyes.

Black.

But he wasn't in blood lust. I knew he was in perfect control from his comfy hold on my waist.

"I'll try not to.''

I told him.

''Whatever you're looking for, love, James doesn't have the ability to give it to you."

Edward told me softly, making me look away from him.

James could give me anything. He was perfect like that.

Yet, why did it feel as if he wasn't lying this time?

I didn't feel that vibe that I had felt in the ballet studio when he had lied to me right now.

So he wasn't lying right?

Why was this so confusing?

''Why does it feel like you aren't lying?''

I asked so quietly, that if Edward wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't have caught it.

"Because I'm not.''

Edward told me softly as his fingers caressed my cheek to a burning comfort in seconds.

The saddest part about this conversation: I knew he wasn't lying to me.

* * *

_**Bella**_

I walked into the small restaurant with Emmett as he waved goodbye to Rosalie when he drove off to find a hunting area. It had been weeks since they hunted, and I was surprised that they held out this long. It worried me that one of them might have slipped up if they went any longer.

Emmett had one large hand on my back as we walked up to a girl at the podium.

The girl turned her blue eyes onto Emmett only like I didn't exist and fluttered her eyes seductively.

Or attempted to.

She looked like she was having a seizure to me.

''Table for one?''

The girl asked in a low voice.

Emmett grinned. ''Two please. Preferably a private booth.''

Emmett asked.

The girl turned her eyes to me in shock and I raised an eyebrow.

I had this sudden urge to just gold hands with Emmett to show off that he wasn't hers.

He wasn't mine either, but hey? Why not show her that he was off the market and married to a hotter woman?

''Right this way then.''

She said to Emmett and grabbed two menus before leading us through the small restaurant.

''Don't do anything Edward will kill me for, little human.''

Emmett whispered to me in amusement.

I smirked.

''What's the harm in telling her off? Rosalie would thank me for it.''

I told him as we approached a booth.

''Your waiter will be right out.''

The girl told Emmett and walked away with a swing of her hips.

''Bitch needs to stop seducing my brother whose fucking married.''

I muttered to myself, knowing the girl caught it by her tensing as she quickened her pace away with Emmett holding in his chuckles.

''Bella has a potty mouth.''

Emmett chuckled and took a ring out of his pocket and slid it on his left hand to make sure no one asked him out.

I scoffed and looked to the menu.

''Someone needs to get it through their heads that you guys are taken. Doesn't it bother you guys that you're always asked out and hit on when you're married?''

I asked him seriously.

Emmett shrugged.

''You get used to it, I guess. I know Rosie won't go for anyone else but me, and reversed. I know she's faithful to me, and it's a compliment to her ego to have people tell her how hot she is and then turn them down saying she's taken.''

Emmett said smugly and fingered his wedding ring and looked around.

I laughed softly.

''Sounds like her.''

I told him as I decided on getting water and a salad.

I guess I_ was_ eating tonight. Edward better be happy about this.

If I get sick, Edward sleeps alone in that hotel he promised me after dinner tonight.

Carlisle it seemed thought that since I actually slept in that hotel room with Edward in the bed with me, that we would unnecessarily stop after they hunted tonight for me to sleep. I won't sleep in the car as it's too uncomfortable, but I guess a free hotel stay in my half is good enough for me.

Emmett chuckled.

''Yeah, that's my Rose. A firecracker she is.''

''More like a bomb.''

I muttered, with Emmett snickering at me.

''Funny, she thinks the same about you. In a good way though.''

Emmett insisted as he put his menu to the side when the waiter came to us.

''Hello, I'm Chance and I'll be your waiter this evening. What can I start you with?''

_Chance_ asked me as he looked to me creepily.

''A water please.''

I told him.

He looked to Emmett who leaned on the table with his elbows and grinned.

''I'll have what the lady is having.''

Emmett stated.

Chance nodded and jotted it down on his pad. ''Cool. Do you know what you want to order, or do you need time?''

He asked me and looked at me with the same creepiness.

''A salad please.''

I told him and handed him the menu without letting him touch my hand like I knew he wanted to.

''Nothing.''

Emmett answered the question when the waiter turned to him, making him nod and walk away with our menus.

''Do you get that a lot?''

Emmett asked me seriously.

I shrugged. ''No, not really.''

I told him.

''Really? It happened in Forks a lot. So much that it annoyed Alice even, especially when you already said no to them like ten times.''

Emmett said with surprise.

I shrugged and fiddled with the straw in my water. That was just brought out.

''I never noticed. I was ignoring everyone and talking to my cousins before I met up with them in Seattle.''

I admitted and took a sip of the cool water, feeling the gaze of Emmett on me.

Emmett was silent for a few minutes.

''Why do you do that? Turn to your cousins?''

Emmett asked me softly so no one overheard.

Why do I do that?

None of them replace James.

None of it satisfied me like it did them.

Why was this so confusing?

''I don't know. I guess I'm broken.''

I laughed with no humor.

Emmett looked at me sharply.

''You aren't broken, Bella.''

He said sharply.

I scoffed. ''Yeah right, Em. I have sex with my brother, uncle, and cousins and I'm not broken. If I'm not broken, I'm sick. It's one or the other.'' I told him. ''Maybe both. I don't know.''

I told him with a shrug, and shut myself up when the waiter came with my salad before leaving with a smirk towards me.

''You're not broken, Bella. You're different, but not broken.''

Emmett insisted softly.

Some people were looking over to us.

I could care less about those gossipers of society.

Scorn me all you want.

''Then I'm sick. It's one or the other.''

I told him and pushed my plate to the side.

I wasn't hungry anymore.

''James was sick, not you. How old were you when he had sex with you, Bella?''

Emmett hissed out, his eyes blackened in rage.

Good thing we were secluded in this section of the restaurant.

''None of your business, Cullen.''

I hissed back.

Emmett scoffed.

''Maybe it wasn't sex, Bella. Maybe it was rape. Forced you into it, made you like it, and took it by force? Maybe he has you right where he wanted you: under his thumb. Or under him in bed while you pleaded with him to stop.''

Emmett hissed out.

I couldn't help myself.

I slapped him as hard as I could, and I felt my whole hand make a loud crack on contact.

I saw Emmett turn his head on contact and his eyes dimmed from black to a dark topaz when I slapped him and jumped out my chair to leave to building, and get away from that stupid Cullen that suggested James raped me.

James would never do that! He was a Swan, and Swans were perfect!

James was perfect.

I saw the people in the restaurant look to me and to Emmett who was most likely following me from my name being called.

''Miss? Should I call the police?''

A male asked me. He looked like he worked here from his bar uniform.

I shook my head and cradled my hand into me as I went to the main door.

''Not necessary. It was a misunderstanding. I'm sure we can work this out at home.''

Emmett interrupted me and held his hands up.

''Go to hell, Cullen.'' I growled to him and left the building, ignoring his calls with my full name.

''Bella, dammit! Stop!''

Emmett ordered over the storm that began.

Ignored him and continued my walk in the parking lot to somewhere.

I didn't know where.

Anywhere but here.

Anywhere but there.

Anyone but him.

Anytime but now.

Emmett snatched my arm in his gentle grasp to halt me in my quick pace in the empty parking lot we were in.

He must have used his speed or I was just really slow.

''Stop! Talk to me, Bella! Just stop and talk to me! Tell me the truth!''

Emmett yelled to me and stepped in front of me, holding my arms in his hands.

The rain poured down on us like no tomorrow, and I was soaked already.

''Why?''

I croaked out with tears sliding down my face as I looked to my feet.

Either tears or rain.

Take your pick.

''What?''

Emmett asked softer than before. He must have been done yelling for that deep confusion on his face to be there.

I knew his eyes had to be the same topaz as before. I guessed they were from that tone of his.

Gentle.

''If it's so wrong, why did he do it? When I asked him not to, why didn't he stop? Why didn't he just…wait?''

I asked choppily and held in my sobs.

Emmett didn't say anything, and some thunder crashed along with some lightening.

What a fucking backdrop.

''I didn't…want it right then. I couldn't…think on it long enough to give him his answer. I wanted him happy…and…it made him happy. Why is it so wrong?''

I asked him and looked up to him.

Emmett looked heartbroken, and soaked with rain like I knew I was. His eyes weren't the color I had thought they were ether.

They were black, but not with rage.

''I love James…I do…but I didn't want it.''

I broke down crying, ending up on the pavement on my knees, with Emmett holding me safely in his arms as he knelt down with me.

''It's okay, Bella. You're safe with me, I promise. I'll keep you safe.''

Emmett swore to me in a soft voice as he held on to me.

I wanted to believe him.

I love James though. He's my brother, and made for me right?

But, I chose Edward?

Why was this so confusing to me?

What was right?

What was wrong?

What was wrong with me?

* * *

_I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I hope I made it up to you with this chapter. _

_I'll attempt to update quicker._

_Don't like I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fired Souls**_

**Disclaimers:** _I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary:** _During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James._

**Warnings:** _Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. **INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**_

**AN:** _This is officially a story._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

_Simple right?_

**Warning: _There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it._**

**AN:**_ Very late, I know, but hopefully you all still enjoy it._

00000000000000000

_**Bella**_

We had made it to Alaska. The rest of the trip was virtually silent with Edward and me in one car alone. No one else with us when Emmett had apparently retold what I said to him after our fight. My hand was broken completely, and Carlisle feared it wouldn't mend together correctly from the force I had hit Emmett with. He had it wrapped tightly and firmly in a ton of gauze, two wraps, and a brace for good measures. I couldn't move it all, and Carlisle stated that was good. He was pleased that my fingers didn't join my hand, and I just wanted that body-shot pain in my hand to go away. He had given me a good amount of numbing medicines for the breaks, and Edward had to pretty much carry me everywhere from being drugged up so much.

I never apologized to Emmett for hitting him like he did; despite Rosalie's orders of telling me to with Emmett shutting her up.

I wasn't apologizing to Emmett for smacking him for what he said. It couldn't have been rape. James was my mate, and I was his since birth. He had the right to take it when he had wanted it. I still loved him.

I just…wasn't ready at the time.

Totally different.

No matter what I let slip from my mouth about the fight with Emmett in my drugged stupor: I hadn't wanted to let go of Edward's hand since. He wasn't complaining though. He only held my uninjured hand lightly as he drove with the music on low, lulling me to sleep a few times.

Edward had carried me inside the house to ''our'' room since I somehow couldn't walk. It was pretty difficult not feeling Edward's hand in mine when he got out of the car for those few seconds until he picked me up to carry me inside. I didn't want to let him go, despite the house being freezing cold. Carlisle had come up to the room claiming he turned the heat on, and even started a fire in the fire place Edward had in his room to warm me up faster.

I stayed cuddled into the blankets as Edward sat near me, holding my hand with that concerned look on his face as he spoke to Carlisle, looking at me every so often. I could hear some of their conversation, but it was really faded.

It was kind of creepy. Like I was drugged again…

Oh wait…I was drugged.

''It could be shock…she'll need…''

''No, she won't accept it…I don't know what….''

''Let us help her, son.''

Carlisle ended what little of the conversation I had heard before I fell asleep with Edward humming my lullaby and carding those familiar hands through my hair.

* * *

When I woke up, it was to a warm, comfortable room with fire crackling in the background, heavy blankets on top of me with soft pillows under my head, my lullaby being hummed, and Edward's hand in mine.

It was the perfect wake up call really.

I took in the room around me sluggishly. I guess I was tired…how weird and unorthodox. The room had grey walls with black furniture. The room was filled with hundreds of CDs I couldn't even try to comprehend how many, books, a flat screen that was on a table in front of the bed I was in that was large and had plenty of space for more people on it, and soft sheets under a duvet and quilt.

I looked behind me to see Edward. His eyes were open, revealing light gold eyes – he had just fed obviously from no dark spots under his eyes.

''Are you cold, Bella?''

Edward asked in a whisper.

I shook my head. ''No. Why? It's warm.''

I told him and looked out the window that had the curtains open.

_Snow…_

Edward took his chilly hand that felt rather warm for some reason, and placed it on my forehead.

''Because, you're shaking, Bella.''

He told me like I should have known, concern was deeply embedded into his eyes as he sat up – hand still in mine as I didn't want to let go and he must have known that.

I shook my head again, not looking at myself to confirm or deny that notion.

''I'm not cold.''

I said and let my head looked back in front of me to watch the window that was showing the snow falling.

''Do you like the snow, Bella? It started early this morning.''

Edward stated as he ran his fingers through my hair again, lulling me into sleep slowly.

''Yeah. It's really pretty.''

I said softly.

Edward had begun humming again and I kept my eyes on the snow that was falling gently.

It was really white.

Pure.

Untouched white snow that was falling with the others to make some type of mindless pattern on the ground.

Such a shame that it would melt and the unique patterns of each flake would be gone.

It's so pretty and pure.

So…not me.

* * *

_**Edward**_

When Bella fell asleep again I made sure she was deeply asleep before leaving the room for Carlisle's office. I was very surprised that Bella fell back asleep. She usually would be up and about to fend off her fatigue.

This proved to me that Bella was truly hurting and her letting it out at Emmett had helped her somewhat. No matter how violent Bella had been, her anger had released that inner hidden pain she didn't even understand or know about. I wish Bella hadn't hit Emmett as she would have only hurt herself, but Emmett said that when she had smacked him, something in her eyes just changed.

Emmett saw relief.

Emmett said he did deserve the smack, but he didn't want her hurt and didn't mean to prompt her into hitting him, just to break her hand. But Emmett did say he would never take back what he said.

I was with him. It made more information come into the light and helped me understand a few things more on the forbidden relationship James and Bell had.

Knocking on the door of the study, I heard Carlisle tell me to come in. I saw him at his desk with a book that he closed as he looked at me with dim golden eyes.

''Bella fell asleep?''

Carlisle asked, already knowing the answer.

I nodded to him anyway before taking a seat on the desk near him.

''Yes. I'm very surprised that she's sleeping again. She would usually be up and walking around to not fall back asleep, but she watched the snow fall and she went to sleep easily.''

I told him.

Carlisle gave a nod.

''I remember what you told me about her insomnia. What she's keeping inside and hiding from us may be the problem. She has been sleeping with you easily since she blew up at Emmett, correct?''

''Yes, but that could have been the drugs in her system making her tired. She is sensitive to medications. Even Advil makes her tired.''

I told him and picked up a stress ball.

''What do you think James is doing?''

I asked my father who shook his head.

''Probably staying low, waiting for Bella to return to him. She told him to go 'home' so he could be there.''

Carlisle stated.

''Bella hasn't claimed a home though. Renee wasn't home. Charlie isn't home. Our house isn't even home.''

''Someplace familiar to her that she and James only knew about?''

Carlisle tried as he looked online at Bella's records he had saved.

I thought about it. Bella had said she and James went everywhere together as he didn't want her alone. Bella loved nature, so maybe a small hide-a-way in the woods? But she hated Phoenix, so why would she claim home in Phoenix?

''I don't know. Bella said she and James went everywhere. I don't know a place in Phoenix that Bella would call home when she detests Phoenix all together.''

I said and overlooked what my father was doing.

He was looking through James' records from when he was alive…

''What are you looking for, Carlisle?''

I asked him and gazed to his concentrated face.

''James had therapy when he was alive, shockingly enough.''

He muttered.

I felt my yes go a little wide in shock.

''Really? Let me see.''

I asked and turned myself to sit with one leg dangling over the side of the desk, my other folded into my body. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me for sitting on his desk again, but he did turn his lap top to me so we both could see it.

He always hated it when I would sit on his desk, yet he never told me to get off. We had picked this up from our century long companionship together.

''The therapist determined James had an unnatural attachment to Bella. He called him…''

''Obsessed.''

I finished for him.

''Yes. The therapist recommended that Renee separate the two before this obsession could escalate and hurt a nine year old Bella.''

He said slowly as he nodded his head.

I felt a light bulb go off in my head. I snapped my head to Carlisle's.

''Around the time James disappeared and was changed.''

I breathed out. Renee had made her own son disappear.

Why?

''Renee made him disappear.''

I said out loud.

''Yes. Renee protected Bella the only way she knew how.''

Carlisle stated.

''She made the problem disappear, and James blamed Renee for not caring for Bella when he disappeared. The therapist recommended that Bella try and live an independent life, making choices for herself since James had ''died.'' He wanted Bella to live without the clutches of an owner.''

Carlisle finished and looked to another document on the lap top, showing what the sessions with Renee was about.

''This makes sense. All those times Renee was gone. She never left Bella. She was wanted Bella to make her own choices. But why does Bella think Renee abandoned her?''

I asked myself.

Carlisle seemed to know.

''Bella fears abandonment, being alone is her biggest fear I'll bet. Her brother disappears, and then her mother suddenly is never there anymore in her mind. She was afraid, and changed her fear into hatred towards the only family member she had available. Renee.''

''Then James suddenly returns out of the blue and makes it all better.''

I bitterly stated.

''While taking something for himself as payment.''

Carlisle added on before a knock on the door interrupted us. Carlisle called Jasper in and he looked to us before sitting down on a leather chair in front of the desk.

''I didn't want to tell Bella this when new found her in the studio, but I feel you should know, Edward.''

Jasper told me as he kept his mind blank from me.

I turned leaned back against my hands on the desk to look at my brother who looked ashamed of himself and projecting a bit.

''What is it, son?''

Carlisle asked with worry, leaning on his arms on the desk in front of him.

Jasper let out an unnecessary breath of air.

''When we were at the studio, I assess both James and Bella before you got a hold of her, Edward. What I felt was…disturbing to say at the least.''

Jasper folded his hands in his lap as he grimaced.

''Go on, Jasper. What did you feel?''

I encouraged, wanting to know what my empathic brother had felt to make him go on edge.

''It wasn't obsession I felt in James, though the underlying emotion was there. It was a twisted version of love, like she was his mate. But something else hovering heavily over those emotions.''

Jasper started.

''James thinks Bella belongs to him.''

I turned to Carlisle confused.

''We know that he thinks this, Jasper. He wants Bella for his own pleasure.''

Carlisle stated.

Jasper shook his head.

''No, not like what their family does. Not in that mate sense, and not in vampire mate sense either, though he does feel that.''

He waved his hand, dismissing our claims.

''He feels that Bella is his. Like, in a slave sense. Like she is there to please him and stay with him for eternity. While he wants her to have children, like Alice says, he will stop at nothing for her to have a child from the male he chooses since he can't give her one himself.''

''Will he go to another family member to try this?''

Carlisle asked urgently.

Jasper shook his head.

''I don't honestly know. He wants a pure Swan like Bella is.''

He stated.

I let out a breath.

''Where are you hiding, James?''

I asked myself and shook my head. I really wanted to get rid of this demented vampire that claimed he loved Bella.

Loving someone doesn't mean you own that person.

It's owning their heart in the most gentlest of ways, having their trust, love, and complete devotion. Saying you love them out of the blue to make them smile. Sacrificing your own happiness for your partner's.

Somehow, James still has Bella's love on lock down, and she fears giving it to me.

Though she loves me and admitted it, she doesn't want to say those words because she feels that James deserves them. Years of conditioning to break. Taking off those chains that the inbred boy put on Bella isn't enough.

She has to be set free.

* * *

_**Emmett**_

The one memory of Bella crying wasn't leaving my mind. Of all the things I remember, that was the worst. I had seen a lot of death and blood, but I never thought that seeing little Bella, a mere human that I had wanted to have in my family, would be worst of all those times I had slipped up and had to come back home with red eyes.

I deserved that slap though. That one, barely there, pressure on my face had put relief on Bella's face. She had let out that anger for once in her life, and it must have felt good. If Bella could hit me and not break her fragile hand every time, and it would make her feel better: I would let her for eternity.

I knew hitting wasn't a good outlet for humans. It was violent. It made them violent. But Bella was so different. She needed some type of outlet and I guess hitting was the only way she knew. Being alive years and living with Carlisle had taught me to go to someone to talk. Just vent everything built up to feel better.

Bella never had that.

But to hear that Renee wanted to help Bella, enough to make that sick son of hers disappear for her daughter and try to make her independent, changed my opinions on the dead woman drastically.

But then that good thing turned sour when Jamie boy returned to haunt Bella. He wanted her hurt so he could be the one to put her together again and mold her into what he wanted her to be.

A damn fucking sex slave.

''_I wasn't…ready then…why didn't he just… wait… until I was ready?''_

If I could have answered that question without breaking her more than James had: I would have. Bella went through that, and didn't even know it was rape.

I knew it was. Not just from the history of my beautiful Rosie. I knew right and wrong long before Rosie came. My parents taught me right, and I was thankful that I had listened.

''_James was sick, not you. How old were you when he had sex with you, Bella?''_

Had sex…when had he raped you was what I should have asked.

Sex is consensual.

Rape isn't.

The look in her eyes when I had asked that had made my dead heart break.

The shame in her eyes.

Why was she ashamed? Did she not ''please'' James enough? Did she not orgasm like he wanted her to? Like he did? He put his scent all over her, and he knew it when he began raping her.

The vampire claim was inside of her, marking her as his in his mind. He was lucky he didn't bite her. The mating mark would have burned her life away, out of her real mate's grasp.

''_Maybe it wasn't sex, Bella. Maybe it was rape. Forced you into it, made you like it, and took it by force? Maybe he has you right where he wanted you: under his thumb. Or under him in bed while you pleaded with him to stop.''_

I had to force those words out of my mouth then. Saying that had hurt not only Bella, but me.

James wasn't a brother. He was sick freak who was demented due to incest.

Bella wasn't like that, though she was produced through incest. She wasn't demented. Like that Carson dude. He was cool. He encouraged Bella to be with Edward for Christ's sake! To be out of the family breeding line.

Not that she could breed. Poor Bella. No chance to have a baby due to her own family. It was heart breaking to hear. Maybe she can adopt? She likes babies right?

No…she doesn't. I remember that. Bella said she never truly wanted kids because she didn't think she would be good at it. Good for Edward, bad for Jamie boy who I desperately wanted to kill for touching Bella.

My baby sister. Not James' sister. No big brother rapes their sister. I may have tried to sell my sister, but that was to my good friend who liked her and wanted to marry someone to have a family with. My dad thought it was hilarious and had set my buddy up with another woman when we found out my sister was being married off already. I could still remember that somehow.

''_If it's so wrong, why did he do it? When I asked him not to, why didn't he stop? Why didn't he just…wait?''_

''Emmett?''

I snapped my head to Edward who was looking at me with sorrow and understanding.

''Yeah bro? What's up?''

I asked cheerfully, normally.

Edward came to sit by me on the couch.

''Bella still knocked out?''

I asked, distracting myself from my thoughts as I jerked the controller to my game.

''Yes. She is very tired, and needs her sleep.''

He told me softly and watched what I was doing on the game.

''Good. She looked exhausted on the way here.''

''Bella doesn't sleep very well at night. She hates sleeping all together, but she is human still and needs her sleep. Something she doesn't quite understand.''

Edward chuckled.

''She doesn't understand a lot.''

I stated bitterly in thought of James.

''She'll be fine, Emmett. Bella is safe here, and James isn't here to hurt her.''

Edward said and looked to me.

I threw my controller down on the floor.

''How can you say that so easily? Just take it all in stride and not…react?''

I asked lamely.

''I want to kill this guy in ways he killed Bella. Piece by damn piece and she isn't my girlfriend! She's not my mate, yet I want to fucking do this to that…freak.''

Edward watched me go into a rant on James and him not doing anything calmly. He just sat on the couch, leaning back on it, hands in his jacket pockets like he normally did.

Eventually I stopped, and I noticed I was pacing with Edward just watching me with his golden eyes perfectly calm like Carlisle's were.

When had I started fucking pacing?

''About five minutes ago.''

Edward commented lowly as he looked to his watch.

''Why aren't you reacting to this shit, Edward? Why does it feel like it's only me wanting revenge on this sicko who Bella claimed to be her beloved older brother?''

I asked and stopped pacing.

''It's not only you. Everyone wants James to pay, Emmett. None of them have claimed her their vampire's sister other than Alice though.''

Edward told me.

''What?''

I asked smartly.

''You claimed her, Emmett. Your vampire calls her sister, like Alice did. It's quiet nice to see that actually. Bella will love it.''

Edward smiled.

I blinked.

''I…claimed her?''

''Yes. She's your sister in every vampire way possible.''

''How?''

Edward sighed at my question.

''I don't know. You must have hated what was done to her so much. Her brother did this to her, and you thought you could be a better brother than James. Remember what you swore?''

Edward asked me when he stood up and walked slowly around the shattered coffee table.

I thought back to the hotel time where Bella was put to sleep by Edward ten thousand times as she fought him before giving in.

''_I won't let that fucker near my baby sister. The hell with him. He isn't her brother anymore. If Bella wants a brother; I'm it. Not that sick fuck.''_

''Oh fuck me. I claimed her. Oh shit. I claimed her.''

I swore and leaned against the wall near the cracked TV.

''Do you regret it?''

Edward asked me curiously.

I growled at him involuntarily.

''Fuck you.''

I growled out to him before slapping a hand to my mouth.

I really had claimed Bella…

Edward chuckled..

''I believe you have gone and claimed my mate, big brother.''

Edward stated with a wicked grin.

''What do I do now? The last thing Bella needs is another brother.''

I stressed.

Edward shrugged.

''What feels right?''

''Keeping her the hell away from James and getting her help.''

''Then that's what you do, Emmett.''

Edward told me, still calm.

I looked him up and down.

''How are you so calm right now? I just claimed property on your unbonded mate, and you're still oh so calm. Did you turn into Carlisle or something?''

I asked sarcastically. I could hear Carlisle himself chuckle from some place in the house like Edward was doing.

''Being with Carlisle for so long has made me adapt to his nature. Rosalie changed you, so you don't feel his nature like I do. I was his first made and claimed. First and only companion until Esme strolled in and took his soft heart.''

Edward joked with a grin. I could hear Carlisle chuckle again at Edward's joke and I could hear Esme as well.

''But I am staying calm because I have something up from your claim.''

Edward stated with a wicked grin.

I glared at him, again, involuntarily.

''And that is?''

I asked impatiently, my vampire wanting to surface.

Edward looked me in the eyes.

''I'm her bond mate, and always will first be in her heart, above everyone else when James is out of her picture at last. I can rest comfortably knowing that little thought, and that she has such a good big brother waiting for her on the sidelines.''

He ended and disappeared back to his room with Bella most likely still sleeping from her heart being evened out.

I blinked again, clearing my head of all dominant claim on my sister who was, apparently, my full sister now. I took in the full living room I hadn't noticed I had destroyed in my rant where Edward stayed out of the way safely on the couch.

How had Bella not waken up to this?

A few seconds later, Alice came into the room and loomed around in a bored fashion.

''Nice job, killer. Now clean it up before Bella wakes up and sees this. She could step on glass, dumbass.''

Alice told me before going to the kitchen where I guess Esme was.

I sighed.

''Rosie, can you help me?''

I called out pitifully.

''Nope. Esme needs help on shopping for Bella and I'm going with her. Clean it up, Hunny buns.''

* * *

_There you go. Sorry I haven't updated in a century, but I was sick and fighting with DCF._

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fired Souls **_

**Disclaimers:** _I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary:** _During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James. _

**Warnings:** _Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. __**INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**_

**AN:** _This is officially a story_.

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

_Simple right?_

**Warning:** _**There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**_

**AN:** _Hope that this second chapter today makes it up for my late absence. I hope to be updating shortly again.  
_

**Warning:**_ This chapter mentions self-harm.  
_

00000000000000000

_**Bella**_

I sat on the bed inside the room Edward and I shared, just looking out the window at the falling snow. Edward was next to me, lying on his back as I sat upright against the wall near the window. I was still holding his hand with my uninjured hand. My other hand was completely numb from the medication Carlisle gave me under an hour ago.

Esme and Carlisle had left with the others to the school that we were getting enrolled in, while Edward and I were apparently playing hooky.

I had a reason.

He didn't, the little lazy vampire.

Carlisle had said he wanted me rested well before I began to go to school, and I didn't want to not see Edward during the day. Edward stayed with me anyways. It wasn't like he was going to let me stay alone in the house all day with him at school, even though Esme would be here with me.

I was thankful anyway.

True to my thoughts, my name had been changed to one matching Emmett's last name, McCarty.

AnaMarie Ella McCarty.

What a freaking mouthful…

I kind of liked it though. It had a nice ring to it and Emmett had agreed quickly to it for some reason. Edward was the one who had chosen to keep at least some of my real name in the new one, and Jasper was the one to come up with the full name.

I wanted to keep my last name, but Carlisle had said it wouldn't be safe for me or them. Alice had suggested I add some color to my hair to make me more like Emmett, and I had fought heavily on keeping my natural hair color until Edward somehow managed to convince me to add just a bit of darker brown to it like Emmett's. I knew Edward didn't want my hair dyed all the way as he liked my hair just as much as I did, but I guess I had to sacrifice something other than my family name.

Esme, for the mother she was slowly becoming to me, made me a baseball shirt that everyone had; with my last name, Swan, on it to give mention to my family.

It was hung next to Edward's in ''our'' closet.

It felt wrong to say that, but at the same time, it felt right.

It was still so confusing.

''What are you thinking, Bella?''

Edward asked me quietly, cutting me off my thoughts.

I shrugged when I looked back to him.

''What school will be like. I still can't believe I'm doing this.''

I sighed and fell back on the bed, cuddled into Edward's cool body but making sure to leave my hand out impact.

Edward seemed understanding. Like always.

''I know, love. It'll become easier, I promise. We only want you safe.''

Edward told me.

He had left out; _from James_.

I loved James though. He was my mate…right?

Something had changed between Edward and me these past two days. Things were heating between us, and that wasn't the only thing heating at times if you knew what I meant. Edward seemed to sense it, yet he wouldn't do anything. He only truly left my side when I showered so he could hunt, before he attempted to put me to sleep at night.

I did sleep at night.

Just not for very long.

I had the most terrible nightmares, and it seemed like I couldn't wake up from them. I couldn't count how many times Edward begged me to tell him what they were about. I knew I talked in my sleep so I knew I had to have said something out loud but no one would say anything on what I said. Carlisle said that I should talk about it or maybe write it down somewhere.

I couldn't say anything about it. It was so…scary and…not real. They were nightmares that somewhere seemed familiar to me. But I never experienced something like that! Never like that. James took care of me growing up, and now he was gone. Now it seemed that Edward and the Cullens, James' enemies, were caring for me.

Had I chosen Edward over James? My mate, a pure Swan?

Had I chosen an outsider instead of someone with pure blood in their veins?

Was I becoming Renee?

''When do I start school? Will I be in your classes?''

I asked hopefully.

Edward gave a soft smile as he brushed back a strand of dark brown hair that was almost black, like Emmett's.

''You'll at least one class with everyone. Carlisle is hoping to make you seem like a junior so you can finish your true grade, but you look more like a sophomore, love.''

He teased.

I patted his chest for saying that. Lightly mind you. I wanted my other hand unharmed.

''I look old enough! I'm turning eighteen this year!''

''But you seem to be sixteen, my dear. You look so young and Alice thinks that you'd be superb at truly being the youngest in age in the family. She says that you being sixteen, turning seventeen, in sophomore will go well.''

Edward told me.

I felt horror run though me.

''I have to repeat two grades?''

I whined.

Edward laughed musically.

''It won't be that bad. You'll know everything, and we'll help you get your true diploma before you turn eighteen okay?''

''I'm graduating twice already?''

I asked him with a glint of humor.

Edward grinned crookedly.

''Yes. You're catching up already, Ms. McCarty.''

I sighed and rested next to him, looking out the window at the snow. The snow catches my attention for some reason I couldn't explain, but I wasn't complaining.

* * *

''Bella?''

''Hmm?''

I hummed in response to Carlisle's voice.

I was still looking out the window, fascinated with the perfect falling snow.

So pure and untainted.

So…not me.

''I would like to speak to you. Edward has gone to the store with Esme, along with everyone else but Jasper, but I would like to speak if it's alright.''

Carlisle asked in that gentle tone.

I turned my attention slowly away from the falling snow to see Carlisle standing in the room wearing a soft look.

''Sure.''

I answered with a shrug. I saw no problem with talking to…well…I guess my adopted father according to the papers Alice made.

Carlisle glided into the room and sat down at the end of the bed. I was still at the front near the window; my favorite spot now.

''Bella, have you thought of speaking about your nightmares?''

He asked me and looked to me with those golden eyes of his.

I shrugged again, not answering.

I wasn't talking about them. End of story.

''Perhaps you would rather write them?''

''I don't want to talk about them. They aren't important and they'll go away eventually.''

I stated.

''Bella, why do you think these aren't important?''

Carlisle asked me.

What was he? A therapist?

Oh right. He had a degree…

''They're fake. They'll pass when I get used to the place. I had them at Charlie's as well. It's just…new house jitters I guess.''

I passed it off and kept looking out the window at the snow.

So pretty…

''What's pretty, Bella?''

He asked me curiously, his golden eyes still on me with worry in his voice.

''Huh?''

I asked confused when I looked to him. His eyes matched his tone. He looked worried.

Had I said that out loud?

Oops.

Carlisle sat more on the bed, his bare feet resting in front of him, his ankles locked together and hands folded in his lap.

''You said something was pretty. What's pretty?''

Carlisle asked me.

''Oh. Um. The snow. I like it.''

I stuttered out before going back to the window.

The snow was still falling gently and slowly. Perfectly.

''Yes. This home was always so beautiful in winter. It snows almost all year long actually. Esme loves the snow as does Alice.''

Carlisle said with a chuckle.

I let out a giggle. Sounded like Alice and Esme who I could picture just jumping in the snow making snow angels.

''It's really pretty. I never saw snow before Forks, and that wasn't even snow.''

I muttered; remembering the slippery slushy. Tried to kill me all day that day. Good thing Edward was there to catch me and hide his laughs, the jerk.

''Slushy is what Emmett calls it.''

''So do I.''

I laugh lightly.

Carlisle gave up a smile on his inhumanly handsome face.

''You're more like him than you know, my dear. You and Emmett are the most alike siblings in this house.''

He stated.

I blinked before losing my smile, making him lose his.

''What is it, Bella? Do you not feel comfortable being called Emmett's sister?''

Carlisle asked me softly.

I turned my eyes away from those aged eyes to the blanket that I was fingering lightly.

''I'm James' sister.''

I whispered.

''You can have another one, Bella. I know Emmett thinks you're his baby sister. Not just because you're sharing his name either.''

He paused.

''Will James be angry if you call Emmett your brother?''

Carlisle questioned me curiously.

I found myself nodding for some reason. James would be very angry if he wasn't my only brother. That would mean I could belong to someone else. James said I was his mate, not someone else's.

Yet, I think Edward was my mate too.

How confusing could this be!

I didn't know that Carlisle was watching me as I mulled over James and I with Edward mixed in. I remembered he was there when he spoke again.

''Do you love James, Bella?''

Carlisle asked me.

I looked confused at the question.

''Of course I do. He's my brother…''

I trailed off, but stopping when Carlisle raised his hand.

''No, Bella. Perhaps I wasn't specific enough when I asked my question. Do you love James, in a way more than sisterly?''

''I…''

I stopped.

Did I love James?

Of course I did. Society just scorned us too severely. What would happen if I said it out loud to Carlisle?

An outsider?

''You can tell me, Bella. I won't judge you. I never have, and I never will.''

Carlisle swore as he stayed completely relaxed at the end of the bed.

I swallowed.

''Yes. It's how it's supposed to be in my family. I'm no different from any other Swan.''

I whispered, slightly…sad?

What was I feeling? Why would I be sad? All I wanted was to be with James. Now I didn't?

Was I being manipulated?

''What is Jasper doing?''

I snapped my head up after thinking that thought.

Carlisle looked confused.

''Downstairs watching the news. Why, Bella?''

''You're manipulating me. You're making me say that…''

I rambled off and jumped from bed away from the stunned and very worried looking Carlisle who began moving off the bed as Jasper sped into the room looking just as worried and confused. I put myself firmly against the wall I was leaning against as if it would fend off an attack from behind.

''Bella? I'm not manipulating you, but I will if you don't calm yourself.''

Jasper said soothingly, and did that manipulating again, making me feel very weak.

''Stop it!''

I yelled and sat on the floor, hands covering my head, repeating myself over and over as I tried to overcome that manipulation by hitting my head on the wall.

''Bella, stop. You're hurting yourself. Isabella, stop.''

I heard Carlisle's soothing voice come through the fog in my mind, along with chilly hands behind my head, in-between the wall and my head.

''Bella, listen to me.''

Jasper's commanding calm voice along with waves of serenity.

''Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it…''

I repeated.

Stop.

Why doesn't he stop?

I asked him to stop.

Why does he say no?

''Bella, you are not with James. You are home and safe, but you are hurting yourself.''

Jasper's commanding soft voice spoke, along with that serenity and a tingle of tranquility passed through me.

I halted in place and stopped fighting against Carlisle's hold. I kept my eyes closed to fend off anything else. I could feel cold arms around me before I faded back into black when I felt a pinch in my arm.

* * *

_**Edward**_

Entering the house, I ran up the stairs quickly to my and Bella's room to see Carlisle and Jasper in the room looking on the sleeping form of Bella who had the smell of Morphine coming off her. She was laying on the bed under the covers.

''What happened? Alice rushed out of the store like she was on fire, claiming Bella was having an episode of some sorts.''

I hissed and went to Bella's medicated side. I examined her hand that seemed to be more swollen than it had been before I left to shop.

''We don't know. She was speaking to Carlisle, then she said something about me manipulating her into speaking about James like she was, and then she screamed, banged her head repeatedly against the wall, and fought off Carlisle with fear coming off her as she repeated 'no' over and over.''

Jasper stated quickly.

Carlisle nodded. ''I had no choice but to sedate her, son. She was hurting herself. She was lost in a memory perhaps, but I couldn't have her fight me. She was becoming out of control and I feared for her safety.''

My father said to me as I brushed s piece of hair from Bella's forehead. She was very out of it for her to not react to me touching her like she usually did.

I looked up to them both who looked worried over Bella.

''What brought this on? Bella isn't a self-harmer.''

I stated surely. Bella had never hurt herself; I knew this as James would never have allowed it.

Carlisle shrugged humanly. ''I don't know, son. I asked her if James would be angry that Emmett shared his name with her, and she said yes, but she was lost in thought for quite a while until she flipped out, thinking Jasper was making her say that to me.''

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair.

''I may have said a trigger word, or perhaps she thought something that frightened her and she took it out on Jasper's manipulation.''

''I wasn't even thinking of manipulating her until she began hitting her head against the wall. She was panicking and I feared she might do something to shed blood, so I sent tranquility and serenity.''

Jasper told me what he used, making me nod.

''She needs to begin therapy or something. Holding all this in isn't helping her mind. Whatever hold James has on her is wearing her thin. Being away from him is freaking her out.''

I thought over the possibility of that being the answer. She hadn't seemed stressed over these past few days, other than us running from James and her admittance of James raping her, though she denies that it was rape. Claiming it to be in James' rights to take it as he saw fit.

Had I over looked something?

''Son, do you know that Bella speaks to herself?''

Carlisle asked me softly, looking to the door that showed Alice coming inside, worrying over Bella.

I thought over the days I spent with Bella in Forks. I had caught her mumble to herself, but nothing significant or harming.

''Sometimes she mumbles to herself, but nothing terrible. Just mindless thoughts escaping her head. Many teenagers do that though; adults included.''

I defended and gently soothed the angry injury to my Bella's hand that was still so swollen; perhaps she needed ice on it. An ice pack?''

''Esme, please get an ice pack for Bella.''

I asked out loud as I took off the brace and prepared to get another wrap to keep the ice pack in place.

Only a second later and Esme came up with an ice pack for me.

''She commented on the snow being pretty, before she just…became lost, Edward. I saw her face, son. She looked so lost as we spoke.''

Carlisle stated and handed me a wrap that he speedily grabbed from downstairs.

I set the pack gently against the wraps on her hand before putting the other one over it. It should stay there for a good hour and a half. Perhaps more with how swollen it was.

''Why is her hand swollen? Did she strike you?''

I asked them both, but mostly Carlisle.

''She didn't hit me but she used the hand as she tried to pry my hands away from her. I had to hold her away from the wall, as she began kicking it in anger.''

He claimed with Jasper agreeing.

''Yes. She had anger and fear inside of her before I was able to talk her into calming down until Carlisle sedated her.''

Jasper recalled.

I sighed. I assessed Bella again, seeing that she was very heavily drugged and most likely wouldn't wake until tomorrow afternoon. She needed to be back in public. With people other than us. Back in society and interacting with teenagers her own age. It would take so much stress off her shoulders to be around other people, even though she stated more than once she hated other people. I knew that just being around and hearing other people made her calm and relaxed.

''What should we do, Carlisle? She begins school next week. Should we home school her?''

Esme questioned as she thought about Bella and maybe making her some soup tomorrow when she woke up again like she did this morning.

I shook my head.

''No. Being around people is just what she needs. It always relaxed her in Forks, just being around others. She needs to interact with others; not just us.''

I said.

Alice agreed with me.

''Yes. I agree with Edward. Once Bella is back in the school life, she will begin to relax more.''

''She needs watched, Alice. She tried to hurt herself.''

Jasper hissed out.

''You won't hurt her, Jasper. Bella didn't mean to do it.''

''Edward, she's most likely suicidal underneath her stress. We must watch her closely.''

Carlisle disagreed strongly.

''I know, but by next week she'll be ready for school. We can observe her this week, and by next week, if you feel she isn't ready, Carlisle, you can have her 'home schooled' due to complications.''

I offered.

Carlisle seemed to be thinking about it as he turned his observant eyes over Bella's form.

''We can say she has a disorder or something for school. Give her some major freebees when she goes. She needs to be with people, Carlisle.''

Emmett said when he came in the room finally. He had been debating in his head whether to come in with his worry overriding his 'give Bella her space' side.

''She won't like being different from us.''

Rosalie murmured from downstairs.

Alice nodded.

''But it works. She'll have a lot of slide space with the staff. I think Jasper and I can put together something for you Esme when you bring her to school Monday.''

I shook my head with chuckle.

''Bella is going to be pissed.''

I said surely.

Carlisle seemed to have decided as he let out a light sigh; Esme rubbing his bicep comfortingly.

''Very well. I'll allow her in the school. Alice, please get her a new medical record together as you saw it. I am having her on observation until Monday, Edward. She is never left alone.''

Carlisle firmly put it as he gazed to me. I nodded in agreement.

''You go to school Wednesday, Edward. You can stay tomorrow because I think Bella will want to be with you when she wakes up, but you must go Wednesday.''

Esme told me before she left the room to do something or another.

''Looking single once more, here I come.''

I muttered, making Alice giggle. I turned to her confused. Carlisle and Jasper had left for downstairs. Carlisle was getting his work supplies together as he had a late shift tonight at the hospital and Jasper went to hunt with Emmett who didn't want to leave Bella's side, but needed to hunt. Rosalie went with them.

''What?''

I asked my pixie sister who sat on the bed and twirled a piece of Bella's hair.

''People have heard that we have two more siblings at home, and think them together like us. You'll be safe. You'll be hit on a lot and so will Bella, but you'll be safe when you begin Wednesday.''

Alice said with a smirk.

I felt a smirk of my own grow on my face before I lost it.

''Will she be okay in school, Ali?''

I asked her quietly and looked to my little human.

Alice gazed to me.

''She will be safe from James if that's what you're wondering.''

''From herself.''

I corrected myself.

''…trial and error, Edward. Remember that.''

* * *

_Please enjoy this chapter._

_Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fired Souls **_

**Disclaimers:** _I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary:** _During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James. _

**Warnings:** _Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. __**INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**_

**AN:** _This is officially a story_.

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

_Simple right?_

**Warning:** _**There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**_

**AN:** _Non-descriptive sexual content in this chapter_

00000000000000000

_**Bella**_

Esme put a bowl of soup in front of me as I sat at the table in the kitchen with Edward. She gave a smile before she went about doing something else in the vastly large kitchen.

''Aren't you supposed to be in school?''

I asked Edward suspiciously before taking a small bite of the hot homemade soup.

Edward grinned.

''I'm not adjusting to the new house as my father would like, so he's keeping me home today. I'm trying my first day out tomorrow.''

He said cheekily.

I scoffed, hiding my laughs.

''When do I start again? Monday?''

I ask. Edward nodded and ripped apart napkin.

''Yes. You are having complications with your health, and Carlisle fears that you need rest and time to adjust.''

He said just as cheekily.

It didn't sound too much like a lie…

I knew I hadn't been doing too well, but come on. At least let me have some fun.

''Sounds fun.''

I said sarcastically, making Edward chuckle.

''Yes. School will quite interesting, boring without you there, but interesting.''

''What do you mean?''

I questioned him, taking another bite under Esme's watchful eyes.

Edward chuckled in humor.

''People haven't seen you, but they hear Emmett has a baby sister. They assume you look like him.''

He said.

I paused in eating to look back to the amused Edward.

''Like…in build…or looks?''

I looked to myself.

Emmett and I were far from looking similar in build.

He was a bear.

I was a…very tiny animal.

''They assume you're masculine yet beautiful. It's cracking Emmett up every time someone whispers about him and you.''

Edward laughed and dodged my flying spoon directed at his face.

''Bella!''

Esme admonished me while picking up the spook and taking it away.

''Next time it will be a knife directed at your face!''

I yelled to the laughing Edward who was in the living room from the close sounding of the laugh.

''No need for violence, Bella dear.''

Esme told me with a look as she gave me another spoon.

I huffed.

''I hit James with a knife once. He had to get stitches in his arm.''

I claimed. Edward came back in the room, his laughing ceased.

''Why did you stab him?''

Edward asked me curiously and began his previous activity of ripping the napkin apart.

I shrugged.

''I don't know. I lost my temper I guess, and took a knife to him. My mom's boyfriend was a jerk and his teasing got to me, I suppose.''

''Ouch. How old were you?''

I thought back to my age when I had taken a knife to my older brother in anger. He hadn't been angry…at me. He had blamed Renee's boyfriend for making me lose my cool.

''I was…six.''

I remembered.

''Yeah, cause I lived in Georgia with my mom's boyfriend who was a butcher. Coincidence, huh?''

I joked before going back to my soup. Apparently it wasn't as funny as I thought it was.

Oh well.

''He teased you?''

Esme asked me. I looked to her and saw that she was writing something down but turned back to me.

''Yeah. He was a jerk, and James was the closest to me when I got angry. The knife was right there and James didn't see me pick it up. It took my mother hours to calm me down until James came back from the hospital with Mom's boyfriend.''

I shrugged, going back to my delicious soup.

I didn't know that Esme was making notes on me while Edward let his cool fingers linger on my sore hand that was in just wraps, no brace for some reason.

When had I taken it off though?

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

''She has a history of violence?''

I questioned my son as I typed on my laptop for some work, going between typing and writing in my little note book on Bella.

I had quite a good start in this book.

Edward nodded.

''Yes. She apparently took a knife and stabbed James in his arm due to teasing from Renee's boyfriend who was a butcher.''

He rolled his eyes humanly at the male who was with Renee.

I hummed. ''Perhaps the teasing was more than teasing.''

''Emotional abuse?''

''Possibly. At her young age: teasing is another word for it. I've heard many patients of mine who say ''mommy and daddy tease me.'' This might not be so different.''

I assumed. Leaning back in my chair and took a look at my work that I had finished on my laptop. It seemed completed, so I saved it and quickly sent it to my boss as my son spoke to me.

Sitting on my desk as usual…

Edward chuckled at my thoughts, and I gave him a look to cease his chuckling.

''She doesn't express evidence of abuse of any kind. Maybe the incest?''

Edward asked cautiously. I knew he never wanted to say that, but it is a possibility. Incest could pass down many complications within the human mind.

''Do you remember what Carson Swan said? Renee let the Swan tempers get to her when she murdered her little brother.''

I pointed out, listening to the curses of Bella from upstairs with Emmett. I believe they were both in the game room with the rest of the company as Esme cleaned the house.

Edward sighed, leaning against his hands on my desk, legs swinging lightly.

''Bella could have had her first episode that young. Violence, unable to be calmed, injuring the closest thing to her in fury.''

I sighed myself, running my fingers through my hair. I didn't think that Bella could have a violent episode that young, and with her beloved older brother being the outlet, but incest did much to one's mind. Add centuries of incest and nothing else: I would have been more surprised to learn that Bella didn't have another episode.

''What happens now? Do we…give her some medication? Something to keep her calm?''

Edward asked me as he fiddles with a pen.

I make an 'hmm' sound as I think it over, looking through Bella's care book. A light sedative wouldn't hurt anything. Only to keep her calm and relaxed.

''It wouldn't hurt to try and make her take a light sedative. It would only serve to keep her calm and out of a violent episode.''

I recommended. I could hear the human upstairs laughing with Emmett and Alice as they played a game. I thought it was Atari from Emmett saying she could use one hand, and then something crunched in the silence that caused laughter to explode.

''Get me another one. And stop calling me a damn cripple!''

I head Bella curse with Alice giggling. I saw Edward shake his head with a fond look.

''Quite the sailor, son.''

_I thought she was sweet mouthed, Edward?_

I thought to Edward who grinned crookedly to me.

''I think she has a very sweet mouth, Carlisle.''

He said cheekily while the upstairs part of the house exploded with laughter with little Bella's confused 'what's'.

I watched Edward disappear from my office as I held in my chuckles from his meaning. I guess Edward wasn't so different from Emmett nowadays.

''Say that out loud, Carlisle, and you'll deeply regret it.''

Edward threatened me from upstairs with Bella asking 'what' again, sounding so innocent like a child really with Edward dismissing it and possibly joining them in playing Atari.

Perhaps the sedative would be best for Bella. It seems that she's subdued now, but what happens when she becomes terribly angry to the point of bloodshed. Or death in another? I wouldn't want that on Bella's conscious ever, especially as a little human. Stabbing her brother must be running through her mind still, and if not: it proved that the incest was affecting her mental state.

I knew it sounded too good to be true, thinking that Bella wasn't as affected from the incest like it seemed. Her destructive behavior, the anger, and no remorse for injuring someone could have been another diagnosis if I didn't know that she was produced through a long line of incest.

I didn't know when Edward planned to changed Bella, but I did hope that it was soon.

Bella wouldn't be able to live like this forever.

'_Swans don't live long, but we embrace our fates, Carlisle. All Swans must take flight sooner or later.'_

Bella's voice rang through my head from what she had told me just today when we had spoken privately. Her suicidal behavior was frightening. She didn't care for death and she might become reckless around us, hoping for one of us to slip up and kill her. She wasn't thinking on what that person would feel if they did kill her.

What if it was Edward?

What if it was Alice?

What if it was Emmett?

What if it was myself?

Maybe I should add an antidepressant to the list of medication to give her. A light sedative and an antidepressant to be safe, and hopefully prevent any attempts on her life. I had to get her to agree though. She needed the medication so she had to agree to take the pills.

Edward will talk to her tonight, I'm sure. He can make her agree to the pills and she can be ready for school on Monday.

I only hope that my daughter will be safe from the boy she calls her beloved brother. I felt that James Swan wasn't done with her. He wanted Bella back and was waiting at ''home'' for her like she told him to. This chain he has on her is pulling her to him in a destructive way that will end up killing her if she doesn't go back. Poor Bella doesn't even know it. She doesn't even remember yesterday evening. She knows that her hand is more swollen than it had been, and her head is a little sore, but nothing else.

Could it be, Renee doesn't remember killing her brother? This anger must have been somewhat similar to Renee's killing. Bella tried to kill her older brother in a fit of deathly rage at just six. Very young, but not impossible to experience. Bella barely remembers her anger rages but remembers stabbing James due to ''teasing.'' She remembered the consequence of the teasing only because it was linked to something else.

Or James reminded her of it.

Either or, she was just reminiscing in her dark memories as a child. What other memories is Bella hiding from us?

* * *

_**Bella**_

''You're kidding right, Edward?''

I asked blankly as I sat by the window. I looked to Edward who was beside the stereo.

Edward shook his head and changed the CD to play a symphony. I always liked to listen to those; they put me to sleep like my lullaby did.

''Carlisle thinks that these medicines can help you, Bella.''

He told me softly, turning those topaz eyes to me. I guessed that he wasn't hunting tonight for some reason or another.

All the same, I wasn't complaining.

On that subject.

''And you? What do you think on giving me pills?''

I asked him bitterly.

''I just want you safe.''

Edward stated with sincerity, making me halt in my anger as he crawled on the bed towards me. I was leaning on the wall, looking out the window like I had been doing since we got here when I could.

The snow was enchanting.

''From what, Edward? You've outrun James who has you on his list most likely, along with the others. What is there to be safe from?''

I asked him softly before he sat near me, nuzzling in my neck and beckoned me to lay with him by forcing me down gently to the bed, hovering over me and using his forearms to stay above me.

''You can't save me from Emmett's influence, Edward. It's inescapable.''

I joked, making him laugh lightly.

''How true, my love. How true. I can always try though. Emmett can't outrun me. He has strength, not speed.''

Edward informed me once again on Emmett's strength and his own superior speed.

''Then what are you attempting to save me from?''

''Everything.''

He answered me promptly.

I was more than confused with his answer.

He got me away from my brother whom I knew was waiting for me to return to him, yet I didn't want to for another reason I didn't know.

Emmett's influence was just a little joke between us two, and nothing that endangered my life.

What else was there to save me from? Death? Everyone had to die sometime. I was a Swan no different from all the others. My time would come and I would embrace it.

''You can't stop death, Edward. Even vampires have to die sometime. There's no real proof that I'll survive the change anyway.''

I told him making him frown tragically. It looked so wrong for that frown to be on his face.

''Of course you'll survive the change, Bella. Alice has seen it multiple times.''

He stated to me softly, with a hint of something else I couldn't place.

''Her visions are subjective, Edward. You know that. The future isn't definite.''

I reminded him.

''You'll take the medicine?''

He changed the subject, making me roll my eyes.

''No.''

''Please, Bella. They can help''

Edward pleaded with me. I had to look away from those eyes that were looking up at me through dark lashes.

In a dazzling attempt that would work if I looked at him.

''It's not working.''

I told him.

''It will.''

Edward muttered under his breath as he let his cold lips skim my neck line as he kissed in different spots in attempt to make me do something.

He always did this.

And he always won.

But not this time. I wasn't taking happy pills!

''This isn't fair, Edward.''

I said with hopefully a strong voice. Apparently I didn't have such a strong voice from Edward chuckling as he went to my collar bone. His limit spot that he made himself. He would never go further than that.

''Please, Ana?''

Edward pleaded using my other name, making me glare at his attempts to seduce me into saying yes. The name had a ring to it, and I was growing into it.

The worst part was: Edward knew it.

''I'm not taking a happy pill, Edward. No matter what Carlisle says. I'm not taking it and that's final.''

I stated and looked away from his dazzling face.

I felt a pair of lips a little ways below my collar bone, making me gaze back to Edward who was gazing back at me as he went lower than he ever went very slowly.

''What are you doing?''

''What does it look like I'm doing?''

Edward countered me in a hypnotic tone that he used to dazzle me with.

''Um…going past your limit?''

I asked instead of told. He must have found this amusing from that glint in his dark eyes.

''How observant, Ms. McCarty.''

''Sh-shut up.''

I half-ordered. The other half was becoming a horny bitch from that heat that Edward causes for some reason now.

Nothing like James.

Why was that? James is my mate, right? So only he can make that heat come to the surface.

But here Edward Cullen was: kissing down my breast slowly as he looked up at me through his lashes as he continued to place light, barely there kisses before he grew confident and planted a firmer one in its place, then moved on to a different spot.

''Will you take the medicine?''

Edward asked me in a low voice as he held the bottom of my small shirt in between his fingers like he was about to discard it.

Something he had never done before.

Were these happy pills really worth that much? That much to where he would actually go past his boundaries?

I still wasn't taking them. I didn't need pills to make me happy.

I shook my head, both to the question and trying to clear my head.

''No. I don't want them.''

I stated choppily.

Edward chuckled again, the little asshole of a vampire. I attempted to glare, but he had taken my shirt off and silenced me effectively.

Well, he ripped it off. I now could not use that shirt anymore.

I saw Edward plant kisses on my stomach in random places, as he looked up to me, silently asking me if I wanted to stop or keep going with whatever he had up his sleeves.

I relaxed as much as I could on the bed with what Edward was doing to me with him continuing to plant those soft pecks on stomach.

This felt…better…than James ' touching.

Edward's touches, kisses, everything. It felt better than James.

Why was that? James was my mate, and here I was with Edward playing with my breasts, and pulling at my shorts as he spoke to me softly and with care, willing me not freak out when he touched me so intimately. Something he had never done before.

I knew Edward moved himself to lay next to me just a bit as he continued to use his talented pianist fingers to pleasure me as he kept those dark eyes on me.

The thing that confused me: it wasn't James' name I called out when I orgasmed like I usually did.

It was Edward's name that fell from my lips, and made him purr as he watched me shake with the hardest orgasm I ever had.

''Beautiful.''

Edward stated with a smirk.

I had no power in me to glare. I just laid there, lightly huffing in air, with Edward maneuvering me under the blankets and cuddled into him.

''Alright I'll take them.''

I relented.

Edward chuckled deeply and buried his nose into my hair and took a deep breath.

''Carlisle will give you your first dosages tomorrow morning. Now sleep, Love.''

He stated before I fell into a deep sleep with no nightmares for the first time.

* * *

_Please enjoy._

_Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fired Souls **_

**Disclaimers:** _I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary:** _During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James. _

**Warnings:** _Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. __**INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**_

**AN:** _This is officially a story_.

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

_Simple right?_

**Warning:** _**There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**_

**AN:** _Very late, I know, but hopefully you all still enjoy it._

00000000000000000

_**Bella**_

Letting Edward go to school in the mornings were so difficult, even though it was only Friday. I missed him during the days he wasn't there, though I wasn't alone. I couldn't bring myself to complain though.

These drugs were making me so laid back; I feared I was becoming Emmett.

Carlisle had woke me up the morning Edward had left for school on Wednesday with the others to give me my first dosage of the pills that Edward was so adamant on me taking, and I couldn't even bring myself to care really. They didn't make me feel different, only laid back more like Emmett who was enjoying seeing me turn into him so quickly in just three days.

I had three dosages to take.

Morning, where I would take a sedative and a happy pill.

Afternoon, where I would take another sedative.

And evening, where I would take a sleeping pill to be knocked out cold until I was woken up in the mornings.

It sucked.

Carlisle had said he saw it work right away, though I couldn't see it at all. I just let the vampire give me the pills to make Edward happy. Edward had pushed his limits to make me take these pills, so I guessed that he really wanted me to take them. The least I could do was take them.

I didn't know why I wanted to take them at all, but Edward had looked so pleased when he came home to see me lounging on the couch with the TV on the pills from Esme telling him I had taken both dosages already.

It made me want to take them.

Barf…

At night though, before I would take the medication, Edward would become a little deviant sex machine, nothing like before he first touched me. We never had ''sex'' but we did a lot of heavy touching. It tired me out before Carlisle would even give me the pill to sleep.

The worst part was: Edward and Carlisle knew it.

I had betted they had planned this, but when Edward would go farther and farther into touching me, to the point of him actually inserting his fingers – which felt oh so good – it didn't seem like it, and that childish thought was thrown out of coherent thoughts.

I didn't really understand some things though.

I was sitting at the dining table, not eating, but thinking as I stared at the fine wood of the rectangular table.

''Ana?''

Jasper's voice came into the kitchen, using my now legal name. He knew I had taken a liking to it as Edward did, and he used it instead of Bella most of the time.

I still held onto my birth name. I was still a Swan, no matter what my name right?

That was pretty confusing as well. How can you be a name when you don't have that name?

''Ana?''

Jasper called me again, making me looked up to his concerned face, his eyes were a light gold today since he had hunted before staying with me as the others went to the school or to the town around here – wherever that was – to do whatever they had to do.. Jasper had volunteered to stay, and I hadn't minded at all.

That was the sedative that made me so freaking laid back.

That, or my happy pill. Either or.

''Yeah?''

I asked him, wondering what he wanted.

Jasper looked confused for a split second before going back to his normal look.

''What's on your mind, little sister?''

Jasper asked me, sitting back in his chair relaxed.

''Your emotions are telling me you are thinking quite hard over something. Will you tell me?''

Jasper asked me in a conversational tone.

''Just thinking of differences.''

I stated quietly. He had no problems hearing me. He was a vampire after all.

''Differences?''

Jasper asked me, repeating after me with a curious look, in an innocently curious tone.

''Yeah. Differences.''

I contemplated as I thought over James.

My brother.

My destined mate.

The man who took care of me when Renee chose not to.

The brother who was waiting for me at home so patiently, because I was being stupid and not leaving when I had so many chances to already.

The brother I was making disappointed in my poor decisions. But that was why I had a big brother; to make those choices for me since I was too dumb to! I couldn't make choices for myself. I didn't know what I want!

I wanted Edward, but I wanted James.

I can't have both! Vampires mated for life. James and I had sex multiple times, but Edward and I were touching each other so intimately like we had been doing it for years though it's only been days.

With James, it was all so new and so…foreign?

It hadn't been like that with my cousins or my uncles, but it was with James.

Why?

''Tell me. Tell me, Ana. What's on your mind that troubles you so? What are these differences you see?''

Jasper plead with me in a soft tone as he leans on the table with his arms, looking at me with those gold eyes as I sat back in my chair thinking.

I let out a light breath and pushed back a dark strand of hair out of my face.

''It's not important. It's stupid, so juvenile, and just…stupid.''

I pointed out.

Jasper shook his head, disagreeing with me.

''If it's on your mind, Ana, I want to know. It's important to me. It's very important to me.''

''Why?''

I asked him bluntly, making him blink very humanly.

''Because, Ana, you're my little sister. I care about you and what you think. I want to know what you're thinking about so strongly. It's important to me.''

I blinked myself when Jasper finished his speech. I was his sister? But we didn't share a last name. James said sisters and brothers share last names, and Jasper and I didn't share a last name. Emmett and I were sharing a last name, but I didn't know if we were brother and sister. James said that he was my only brother growing up, that he was my family, my brother, and my mate.

Yet, here I was; with the Cullens.

With Carlisle becoming my father,

Esme becoming my mother,

Rosalie becoming my sister,

Alice feeling like a true sister to me,

Jasper feeling like a brother,

Emmett feeling like a true brother to me,

With Edward becoming my lover, my mate, my best friend. Yet, he doesn't push the word 'mate' on me, or 'lover' like James did.

I still loved James, no doubt in my mind, but why was that so forced, and Edward so…natural?

''Ana, tell me what you're thinking of, the differences? Tell me what they are. You are thinking of James and Edward, correct? Tell me their differences.''

Jasper coerced me in a light, soothing voice.

But no manipulation.

I found myself talking anyways, like it just…slid out of my mouth.

''It's natural with Edward, like I've been doing it for years on end, and it's still amazing.''

''And James? Is it natural loving James like you love Edward?''

''No. It was, but, now…it's not. I felt it there, between us in the studio, but now I can't. I want James, I do, but I want Edward more.

''I feel so terrible saying that. James has raised me and took care of me, loved me at night when I was alone, kept me safe and warm, and loved me physically.

''So, why did I chose Edward so strongly?''

I paused in my rant, I wasn't even seeing Jasper anymore, but I knew he was there watching me silently as I let it all out in his company.

''I've only known Edward for a little while…yet he loves me at night and day when I'm with people and alone, keeps me safe and warm, and loves me physically and emotionally; yet that love feels so different.''

''Why does it feel different, Ana?''

Jasper asked me, taking my silence as a chance to ask his question.

''It feels so natural loving Edward, but it's so normal to love James when I've loved him all my life. That's what is so confusing to me, Jazz. James has always been there, yet Edward is there. Always, like he was watching over me all my life while I loved James.

''What's the difference?''

I asked myself in a whisper.

Jasper being the vampire he was, heard me clearly as he stayed silent in my mindscape. I didn't see his shocked face that he acquired when I called him 'Jazz', or when he lost that shock and it turned into a pleased look.

''Natural and normal; what is the difference, Ana?''

Jasper asked me softly.

I shook my head, frustrated, before it died down due to the sedative in my system. I never could feel frustrated these past few days, even when I wanted to be so much and Edward must have known when I wanted to be frustrated or angry, yet I couldn't because of the pills in my system, for he always sat with me alone when the others left the room and he spoke to me so softly to when I felt agitated that I couldn't _feel_ the emotions I wanted to feel again. I wanted to feel agitated, I wanted to feel frustrated, I wanted to feel all of them, yet I couldn't because of theses damned pills!

''I don't know. James is my mate though. I was born for him, I was made for him, but he doesn't…complete me like Edward does. Edward and I are a perfect match while James and I are like a pair. It's not the same and it's too confusing.''

I rubbed my head. All this confusion.

Why wasn't anything simple anymore? Why can't someone make the decisions for me and make it so much easier?

''Because you have a mind of your own, Ana. You can think for yourself and you have the right to act and think like your own person.''

Jasper states, making me look up to him with confusion. How had he known my thoughts?

''What?''

Jasper blinked again at me.

''I answered why we don't make the decisions for you. You asked me.''

''No I didn't.''

I shook my head, with Jasper growing a concerned look.

''Yes, Ana, you did. You asked why no one will make a decision for you and make it simpler. I answered your question, remember?''

I looked down to the table. I didn't say that out loud…I said that in my head.

Right?

'_You never said no, little sister. You said yes, remember? You must have said 'no' in your head to the new feeling of that vile man not touching you. You'll adjust, and soon come to love my touches that should have been your first soon enough.'_

''No…I said…no.''

I stated to that voice of James in my head.

''Ana?''

Jasper called my name.

No…that's not my name.

'_Your name is Isabella Marie Swan the second, you're named after our grandmother. Isn't it a pretty name, Bella? It means 'beautiful' in Italian. Because you're so beautiful, little sister.'_

''Pretty.''

I stated to James. My name meant I was pretty, that's why it was given to me of course. James wouldn't' have named me that if I wasn't pretty. Right? Because James named me, not Renee or Charlie. James told me that himself. I remember it.

''Ana? Can you hear me?''

Jasper's voice came through my mind.

'_Do you love me, Bella?'_

''Yeah.''

I answered.

''Ana, let's go to bed for some rest, okay? How about you take a nap for a little while until Edward returns. Okay, Ana?''

I felt a chilly comforting hand set lightly on my shoulder.

'_Always love me, okay, Bella?'_

''Okay.''

''Alright, Ana. Let's get you upstairs''

* * *

_**Bella**_

''Emmett, hold her please!''

Screams.

Soft spoken words of comfort that I didn't want.

Hands on me.

'_My little Bella, so pretty.'_

Phil?

'_My beautiful Bella, my how you've grown since I've been gone. Will you give me a hug, beautiful Bella?'_

James?

'_Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo. Marco. POLO!'_

Who was it?

'_I found you, Bella! So pretty you are, little Bella. My little Bella will like to play a game?'_

They made me scream in terror.

Someone put a hand on me again. It was cold. Don't touch me!

''No! Don't touch! Don't touch! Don't touch! Don't touch!''

I yelled out.

I begged. Why won't they listen?

''Rosalie, get the bed ready! She can't stay up here like this. No, Rosalie, now!''

''I don't know what happened, Edward! We were speaking, and then she asked a question before I couldn't feel her emotions at all! I told her I was taking her upstairs to take a little nap before you came back then…''

Screams.

Are those mine?

Who's screaming?

''_Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo.''_

I repeated the game phrase as I tried to catch my breathe.

it was hard to breathe.

''There she goes! She was repeating 'no' as well constantly in the hall by this room before she just collapsed and screamed her head off when we came into the room! I thought I hurt her!''

''Jasper, you didn't hurt her! I told you would never hurt her!''

''She screamed her head off when I touched between her shoulder blades, Alice! I thought I crushed a blade or something!''

Screams.

More screams.

I feel my head slam into something hard before a hand stops it gently as someone speaks softly and comfortingly in soft little coos.

''Sedate her, Carlisle! She's hurting herself!''

'_I'd sedate you, little Bella, but you wouldn't feel the pleasure I want to give you. I want you to feel good.'_

'_James won't let you touch me!'_

'_Bella, James is dead. He would want you to feel pleasure by someone else's hand in his steed.'_

''No!''

I heard myself scream.

I can feel tears in my eyes as someone takes my arm in their cold grasp.

A pinch in my arm.

It becomes warm.

I feel myself stopped moving on the hard surface I'm on when the warmth spreads through my body as I catch my breath.

The hands stay on me and one wipes my eyes with tender care as they coo gently.

Who is it holding me?

''Ana?''

Someone calls my name.

Who?

'_My pretty little girl is here to play?'_

'_Where are Mommy and James?'_

'_They'll be back later. Let's have some fun, Pretty Bella.'_

''_Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo.''_

I repeat the game phrase again.

''Is that not the Marco-Polo game saying?''

Someone asks someone else. They aren't talking to me.

''_Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo.''_

''Why is she saying that? It sounds so…dark.''

Another voice states. It's not to me though.

'_Will you play this game with me, Pretty Bella?'_

''No.''

I whined and turned my head on the hard surface I was laying on.

I don't want to play!

Someone petted my head.

Someone wiped my tears away again.

''Is the bed ready, Rosalie? I'll be taking her downstairs to my medical room. She can't be in school Monday if she can't snap out of this strange state by the end of this weekend, Edward.''

''I understand, Carlisle. You'll make the decision on Sunday?''

''_Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo.''_

I repeat the game saying. Were we still playing the game?

I wanted to play.

''Hush, Ana. You're okay, sweetheart. Yes, I'll make the decision on Sunday night. I must call off the hospital for a few days; claim Ana is sick with an illness I must care for with tenderness.''

'_Will you always love me, Bella?'_

'_Of course, James. You're my brother and I will always love you like you love me.'_

'_Truly, sister?'_

'_Absolutely, brother.'_

''No…I didn't say…no''

I tried to say.

''She said that earlier as well. After she asked me her question and I answered. She said the exact same thing.''

A voice stated softly, I was feeling tired.

The warm feeling crashed over me, pulling me under.

'_You do know that none may touch you like I do, don't you beautiful?'_

'_I'm telling James and Mommy!'_

'_James will be disgusted in you for giving yourself to me.'_

'_MOMMY!'_

'_Call for her, scream for her! She won't help you, beautiful Bella.'_

'_Get away from my daughter you sick fuck!'_

'_BLAM!'_

* * *

_**Edward**_

I continued to look at my Bella who was still in this strange state on Tuesday. She was still in this…unknown state on Monday morning, only more subdued when I left for school with the others. I had said my goodbyes to her as she slept peacefully due to Carlisle giving her something to sleep as she had fought everything else during the weekend as she was violent enough the be restrained.

Carlisle had indeed called off of work for about a week to start with. I'm sure Bella's screams in her unknown state were audible to the humans on the other end who Carlisle let it slip to he had a sick daughter who was unpredictable. He had easily been given the time off for Bella who was responding to Ana more than Bella.

Jasper had said he called Bella Ana now as she seemed to like it. I called her Ana as well, with Emmett and Alice. Rosalie still called her Bella, while Carlisle and Esme slowly began to call her Ana every day since we had been in Alaska.

It was like she had a split personality at times. It was quite strange, but I loved my Bella, my Ana, the same.

Carlisle seemed to think that Bella was more prone to anger and silence. She liked being angry and violent, but had a violent and dark past due to the incest and whatever memories she is hiding from me and the family.

Emmett thinks that Ana is more confused and innocent, though she doesn't understand a lot; she was the sweet one who loved being loved physically and mentally. She liked being close to Emmett due to the last name they shared, like he was her true big brother and James never existed. Ana loved me unconditionally, and felt our bond.

Bella was very different according to Jasper. Bella, while she loved me, she was loyal to James and still in love with her brother who she longed to see again. Bella loved me, but Ana was the one who responded to me more than Bella did.

She was still my mate. Both sides of her were perfect.

I had no idea what to expect at all. School was becoming difficult without my Bella with me – or perhaps Ana. I was considered single again until I turned down numerous girls, saying I was seeing someone at home. They started to think that Bella and I were an item, and they began to change their mental pictures of Bella to more of a closer picture to her small frame and beauty, and less of the masculine beauty they thought her to be.

I looked to my watch to see that I had to leave for school again. I couldn't miss this week at all. Carlisle and Esme were here for Bella, no matter how much I wanted to stay and care for Bella myself; Carlisle was more knowledgeable than I with patients like Bella.

Standing from my chair beside Bella, I can tell she was slightly aware of things around her now as she was pulling at the restraints in a more curious fashion than a violent one. I know Carlisle is watching her carefully from his laptop desk in the corner of the room where he could see her perfectly and still work.

Leaning down to kiss Bella's cool head, I pushed some of her bangs away from her eyes that are open and looking curiously and lost at the same time.

''I'll be back later, Ana. I love you.''

I told her and nodded to my father who gave a smile back before I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

I sped into the living room with my siblings waiting for me to leave. I gave Esme a peck on her cheek as well before I sped to the Volvo that Jasper and Alice rode in with me as Rosalie and Emmett took her convertible.

Just so she could show off.

Pulling away from the house, I could still hear Bella's heart beat stay regular, and I felt a little better leaving her for the day.

''Will she come back soon?''

Jasper asked Alice who went into a vision.

''I believe so. Perhaps today or tomorrow in the morning.''

Alice answered.

I felt a smile grow on my face. I couldn't wait to see my Bella – or Ana – back to this world and not the nightmare she's stuck in.

How it happened was a mystery to me, even when I watched the whole day through Jasper's eyes inside his mind. She seemed fine.

But what was running through her head so violently and potent that caused her to go into 'protection mode' like Carlisle called it?

* * *

_Too angsty? Feel free to leave a review._

_Please go to my profile and take the poll I have. It'll help me a lot._

_Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Fired Souls **_

**Disclaimers:** _I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary:** _During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James. _

**Warnings:** _Maybe some coarse language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. __**INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**_

**AN:** _This is officially a story_.

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

_Simple right?_

**Warning:** _**There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**_

**AN:** _Lucky thirteen here we come._

_ALSO: PLEASE DO MY POLL ON MY PAGE.  
_

00000000000000000

_**AnaMarie**_

Opening my eyes, I could see Carlisle at a desk typing away silently.

I stared at him for a few minutes for an unknown reason to me. He knew I was awake, but he didn't look at me? Did I do something wrong?

Eventually, Carlisle turned his gold eyes to me, and held my eyes as he shut his laptop and turned the chair he was sitting in to face me bodily. He looked so calm, yet something was in his eyes as he gazed back at me steadily.

I was the one who broke the silence between us.

''Where's Edward?''

I asked him softly, barely there, with some fear.

Who was I afraid of? Carlisle?

Not possible.

Carlisle gave up a smile, not moving from his spot.

''He's at school.''

''Emmett?''

I asked him, again being quiet.

Why was I being quiet?

Was someone here?

Where was I anyway and why was I strapped to a bed?

''He's at school as well. Everyone will be back after 2:30.''

Carlisle stated to me.

''Can you…let me up now?''

I asked him and tried to pull at the straps on my wrists. I felt them on my ankles as well as my waist.

What the fuck was going on?

''That depends.''

''On?''

I asked sarcastically.

That wasn't me-like at all…

''Which one are you?''

Carlisle asked me with a straight face, staying in his seat with his legs crossed, hands in his lap.

I blinked.

''Excuse me?''

I asked politely.

I was very confused on that. There's only one me.

''Ana?''

Carlisle asked, making me blink again.

''…Yes?''

I asked more than told. That was my name.

Carlisle looked me over once again; his gold eyes looking a little worried yet intrigued.

''How do you feel, Ana? Are you in pain?''

Well, my head did hurt a little bit, like my shoulder did.

''Just a headache…and my shoulder, but nothing else. Why?''

''You gave us quite the scare Friday afternoon.''

I blinked again.

''But you said Edward and Emmett were at school?''

I half asked. Had he lied?

'_You can't trust outsiders little sister! They aren't to be trusted!'_

What an odd memory that was…

Who was the blonde? Why did he look angry at me?

Carlisle nodded as he rose from his seat to walk over to me slowly as he looked like he was being so careful.

''They are in school. It's Tuesday. You've been out of it for the weekend, and only started coming back Monday.''

He told me, stopping near me.

''Do you think you can stay calm?''

Carlisle asked me, hands resting on the bed rails that I just noticed were on this bed I was laying on.

I nodded, only a little confused at what he was talking about. Carlisle began undoing the straps, but he kept taking glances at me like he was expecting something to happen.

When he sat the bed up, I was given a blanket just a few seconds later by Esme who handed me some water that I drank thankfully. My throat was so sore and dry.

''How do you feel, sweetie?''

Esme asked me with some worry when she pushed back some of my hair.

''I feel fine. A little confused, but fine.''

I stated.

''Do you remember anything on Friday, Ana?''

Carlisle asked me and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

I thought about it.

'_Ana? What are thinking of that trouble you so? Will you not tell me?'_

'_Why do you care, Jasper?'_

'_Because I'm your brother, and I love you.'_

''_I just want to relax in the kitchen for a little while.'_

''Jasper and I were talking. Then…''

I trailed off, trying to think.

''Then?''

Carlisle asked me.

''I must have fell asleep because now I'm here.''

''You don't remember anything else, Ana? Any nightmares or anything?''

Carlisle asked me, writing something down.

'_Maro. Polo.'_

That voice…who?

**No! Say nothing! You don't remember anything!**

I shook my head, like the voice commanded me. I felt like I had to.

Carlisle gave a smile.

''It's alright, Ana. You don't have to remember anything right now. I just want you to relax for now and take a small nap, alright? I'm sure Edward will home by then.''

He stated and stood as he lowered the bed a little like I was going to sleep.

''Emmett, too?''

I asked him keeping my eyes open against fog.

Carlisle gave a smile at me and nodded.

''Emmett will be home as well. Just sleep, Ana.''

I had no problems listening to the order when Esme began singing to me in an old lullaby tune. It sounded nice and I fell asleep easily.

* * *

_**Emmett**_

''She's awake, Carlisle?''

Edward asked Carlisle while I threw down my back pack with a sigh. School was hell. People were brave here when they approached us and asked questions on our other sibling who they never saw. Saying she was sick wasn't getting through to them, the stupid humans.

Sometimes, just a nibble seemed like it wasn't enough…

''Emmett, control yourself.''

Edward ordered me, hearing my thoughts.

I showed my hands in surrender as Rosalie walked by to sit on the couch to do whatever she did with her pretty nails.

''My bad. Just a thought.''

I defended myself and plopped right into the chair without a strand of grace, making Alice giggle and skip by.

I blinked humanly when I listened to the silent house.

Silent?

''Is Ana awake?''

I asked hopefully before remembering both sides of my sister.

''Or…Bella?''

I corrected myself.

Carlisle nodded.

''She woke up as Ana only two and a half hours ago. She was subdued enough to take the restraints off, yet she doesn't remember speaking to you about James, Jasper. She only remembers telling you she was going into the kitchen to relax before she 'fell asleep' in her own words.''

Carlisle told Jasper who looked intrigued yet worried.

''Whoa, so Bella is now Ana? She…isn't 'Bella Swan' anymore?''

Alice asked curiously.

Edward shook his head, amazed.

''Bella is none like any woman I have ever met.''

Edward chuckled, sounding pleased.

I raised my hand like in school with Carlisle rolling his eyes.

''Yes, Emmett?

''So, Isabella Swan and AnaMarie McCarty are two different people?''

I asked confused.

My father nodded.

''Ana has no brother but you, Emmett. She thinks you are her brother, not James, though she knows you're a vampire and she is human. She asked for you and Edward when she awoke, not James like before.''

''Take that inbred Swan boy; I got the girl, yes!'

I gloated to myself with Edward and Alice joining Jasper in laughing at me while my girl rolled her eyes with a grin.

''The outsider has won, James Swan. Let's see who the better brother is.''

I grinned and sat back in the chair and relaxed with my hands behind my head.

I could see Esme smile contentedly before going into the room that _my _sister was in with a glass of water. She must be waking up soon if Esme was going in there.

''So, is she safe to talk to, or will she…freak out again?''

Alice asked with hope of seeing Bell- err Ana like we tried to do Sunday. It seemed that Sunday afternoon; Bella was out and angry. She had tricked us for a good while on being calm after the restraints came off, but it was back down to the bed when she freaked out over something.

I didn't like seeing Carlisle and Edward both hold my sister down like that until Jasper stuck her with a needle to put her back to sleep. Edward tried talking to her, but Bella didn't seem to hear him at all.

That was how I knew the difference between Bella Swan, the incest child with her brother after her, and Ana McCarty, the girl who my sister with no incest and didn't know any James. I wondered half-thoughtfully if Bella would one day just…disappear and only be left with Ana; the sweet teenager who was in love with Edward only and was my 'blood sister'.

But how did she think that, while we were siblings with the same parents, I was a vampire and she was human still? What was the story behind that? What did her clever mind create to place that missing piece?

''I believe she is just fine to visit for a little while. Ana is still firmly out as Bella has retreated I suppose. She has been awake for a good half-hour and is hoping to see you all.''

Carlisle stated after Edward went into the room Ana was awake in. She was still inside the medical room, so I suppose she was still on watch or something.

''Did I cause Bella to retreat? Or did she do it herself to…protect against memories?''

Jasper asked softly.

I knew that Jasper felt terrible about this happening on his watch. He had done everything he could to keep her safe. He hunted doubles before he volunteered to stay with her, and he kept her from hurting herself until we got back home while she went into a fit.

Five minutes. That was how long Jasper had held her down as she screamed bloody murder until I ran back on Alice telling me to, just in time to prevent her from digging her nails into her skin to shed blood.

I remembered just now, that Bella was violent. She liked bloodshed. It appeased her violent streak I guess.

Ana wasn't violent. I didn't even think she knew that word! Ana was so innocent and naïve, that she believed anything told really.

That would come in handy actually…

''Emmett?'' Rosalie called out.

I looked to her.

''Sex?''

I asked her with a grin, making my girl scoff with a smile. I loved that smile…

''No, dummy. Bella – um – Ana wants to see you.''

Rosalie corrected herself, looking a little mixed up on the two.

''Oh, cool!''

I jumped off the chair and went to the room. But not before giving my wife a kiss on her cheek.

I loved my wife and wanted a little something tonight if Edward who was reading my thoughts knew what I was talking about.

Edward glared at me from his sitting place beside the wide awake Ana who was talking Alice and Jasper about what they did in school.

''Thank you for the image, Emmett.''

Edward said sarcastically.

I grinned and sat down on the end of the bed in a rolling chair.

''No problem, bro. Maybe you'll get a little something something, ya know? I think you're sexually frustrated.''

I told him, mock-worrying over him. He didn't get anything all weekend. It must have sucked.

''So, Ana my dear little sister, back to land of the living…err dead I guess since we don't live but we're walking still…''

I trailed off; ignoring the glare Edward sent my way.

Ana turned those eyes to me, her dark hair that was so much closer to being black like mine, just a little tousled. She seemed happy and amused.

This was definitely Ana.

''Hey Emmett. How was school?''

Ana asked me.

If I listened close enough, I could tell that hers and Bella's voices were a little different. Ana's was a little more child-like but feminine; Bella's was woman-like and stronger.

''Boring. It's no fun without you there. People aren't interesting and they all blabber and blabber on about boys and girls having sex, with the teachers, mind you.''

I ranted off making Ana laugh with Alice. Jasper shook his head and rubbed his face with a grin as Edward chuckled and rubbed circles with his thumb into Ana's hand that he was holding.

''Then this female teacher asked me to stay after today. I was afraid for my virginity you know. The way she looked at my gorgeous body.''

I shivered. That wasn't a lie. That teacher was a sex demon and she tried to get in my pants. Lucky for me, Rosie came to class to walk with me to my next one.

Ana scoffed.

''What?''

I asked her with a grin.

''Virgin? You aren't a virgin, Emmett. I of all people know that.''

Ana told me with a grin. It was so innocent looking.

I grew a wicked look, I knew that.

''Oh? Who was my first partner?''

I asked her. I had told Bella who I first did when I was human her laughs almost killed her, I swear. She had been so red I thought she stopped breathing.

Ana looked just as wicked as me but with an innocent touch to her. I knew the others in the room were waiting to hear it. I never told them anything on my partners that I could remember.

''Dad's best friend's son who you would meet in the barn.''

I lost my smirk at the confession. How did she know that? I never told her that barn part!

Alice broke down in laughs with Jasper. Edward mouthed 'black-mail' to me with that grin on his face.

''Who told you that?''

I whispered to her. I hoped to god Rosalie left to hunt, but she didn't. Rosalie came into the room with a wide smirk.

DAMN IT!

Ana giggled.

''I know everything about you, Emmett. I'm your sister.''

''You shouldn't know that…who would I meet in the barn on weekdays when Mom and Dad would shop with Cassidy?''

I asked her. She shouldn't know Cassidy, so I win!

''Danielle and or her brother.''

Ana answered correctly.

My mouth fell open with shock as everyone else laughed.

''Who told you this information!''

I shouted, fully embarrassed and wierded out on how she knew this! How did she know those people or Cassidy?

Ana frowned now.

''You did.''

She told me.

I halted, and stared at her. ''When? I don't recall telling you my partners.''

Ana frowned deeper. Uh-oh…did I upset her? That isn't Bella is it?

''You tell me everything, Emmett.''

She said, sounding confused.

I released a breath and scratched my head. I took a look at Edward who was amused but shocked at what she knew.

''Let me ask you something, Ana.''

I told her, sitting up in my chair that was backwards. Alice and Jasper along with Rosalie took their leave. Edward stayed, as did Carlisle who walked in a few minutes ago.

''After I was changed into a vampire, what happened to you?''

I asked her after I had her full attention. Edward still held her hand as Carlisle sat down at the laptop desk with his notebook, listening in curiously and intrigued.

Ana blinked before she answered whatever story her clever mind came up with for that safety thing Carlisle had mentioned.

''You came back for me and brought me with you to the person who changed you. You said I either lived with you or you would leave and not come back to them. Rosalie was the one who said I could stay with you so you would stay with her.''

I was amazed at this story. Carlisle had written everything down before asking a question himself.

''When was Emmett Changed, Ana?''

He asked.

Ana looked more confused.

''When I was eight. He was nineteen when Rosalie saved him from the bear.''

She stated.

Okay. So she knew the bear tried to kill me at least. So…I was eleven years older than her.

Just like James was. Did Ana take Bella's old memories and alter them to fit me? She was still the same person, yea, but she didn't even know 'Bella' from Carlisle saying something this weekend about this alter ego not knowing of the host. While it was still Bella's body: Ana still had the same brain as her, just…logged into a different part of it I guess.

''Do you know a James Swan, Ana?''

Carlisle asked out of the blue.

Edward hissed at him for even saying the name, and I hissed myself. That confused poor Ana even more, who looked to Carlisle who motioned us to calm down with his eyes.

''James Swan?''

Ana asked herself before shaking her head.

''No, should I?''

''No, Ana. You shouldn't. It was just a question. A very out of line question.''

Edward stated to Carlisle who must have talked in his mind to my brother who looked to be thinking.

Ana looked back and forth between them before going to me.

''When do I start school again?''

I laughed at her question that had nothing to do with anything.

''I don't know, Ana. Depends on how you do today and tomorrow. Maybe you can go Thursday with us.''

Ana's brown eyes just brightened after I told her that. She really was so innocent like this.

''I want to go tomorrow.''

She stated to Edward who gave her a smile that must have been hers alone.

''Let's see how you do tonight, Ana. Maybe if Carlisle says yes, you can go with us tomorrow for school.''

Carlisle chuckled when Ana turned her head to him.

''Well, I just might say yes if you take this medicine I have here.''

He said, picking up a small plastic cup of two pills and a glass of water that was Ana's.

Ana looked at them curiously and to Edward who nodded before she tilted the cup of pills into her mouth and swallowed them with the water. Those must have been her stabilizer and sedative that she was on before this weekend happened. Maybe Ana didn't know about the pills that Bella took. She never needed them, but it is Bella's body and her mind essentially, so the pills were needed I supposed.

This was becoming complicating…

I watched on as Ana became tired again and cuddle into Edward's side who invited her closer with his arm around her waist and her head on his chest.

''How did she know that? All that information.''

I mumbled after leaving the room with Carlisle after he checked Ana over and covered her and Edward with the blanket.

Rosalie came over to me and rubbed my chest with her hand like she did when I was stressed out or confused.

''Did you tell her that stuff?''

Rosalie asked me.

I shook my head.

''Perhaps it's the bond between you both .You have claimed her as your sister, Emmett. Perhaps she knows that because you are her brother in every sense of the word.''

Carlisle proposed.

I shook my head again.

''She thinks I came back for her, like James did, yet I took her away from home to be with me.''

''Maybe Bella wanted that with James and Ana feels some of her wishes? Perhaps Ana used you to make herself that memory of you coming back for her.''

Esme said, sitting on the arm of a chair.

I thought over it. Ana and Bella were the same. Bella wanted her brother back. Ana got her brother back, me. Bella wanted to be with her brother. Ana got to be with her brother, me. Bella wanted a family that loved her. Ana has a family that loves her completely and a mate.

''I literally just gave Bella everything she wanted since she was a child.''

I declared, half ecstatic, half-wondrous.

Jasper nodded to me with a soft smile.

''You saved her, Emmett. You saved her whatever memories she's hiding to forget. You are a wonderful big brother, Em.''

Jasper said.

Wow. I saved Bella like I wanted to.

''And people say there aren't any angels looking after us.''

I scoffed with humor. Rose smacked me on my head for being humorous in this time, but she had a smile on as well.

I was getting some tonight. Hell yea.

* * *

_There you are. Please enjoy._

_PLEASE GO TO MY POLL.  
_

_Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fired Souls **_

**Disclaimers:** _I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary:** _During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James. _

**Warnings:** _Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. __**INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**_

**AN:** _This is officially a story_.

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

_Simple right?_

**Warning:** _**There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**_

**AN:** _Next chapter_

**Note:** _Just a note, James WILL be coming back in this story. He has a major part in this story and possibly the next one. He's not gone permanently, and the pairing I'm still aiming for is James/Bella. I haven't given up on that. I promise that he will come back sooner or later. When ever the bastard decides to show his face pretty much._

00000000000000000

* * *

_**AnaMarie**_

Looking around the school made me excited. I was finally able to go to school! It was freezing outside, but it was so nice! I hadn't been outside in a while it felt like, and this school was bustling with teens that were going in and out of the building, or looking at me and Edward.

They seemed nosey, but I was in too good of a mood to care.

"Now, why don't we don't get your schedule?"

Edward grinned and made sure my jacket was buttoned still. It was freezing!

I nodded. "Sure!"

I chirped.

"Watch it, Ana; you're turning into Alice now."

Jasper teased and passed by with Alice's mitten covered hand in his own gloves.

I laughed at him as Edward muttered under his breath of something related to never.

"Better her than Emmett."

Rose huffed and handed me a hat for my ears that felt frozen.

My ears felt instantly warmer!

"Hey!"

Emmett pouted playfully.

"I like her like me, thank you, Rosie. You love her too."

He grinned at Rose.

Rose humphed and walked off, her heels clicking on the ground around the snow on the ground.

**Pretty snow.**

I agreed with the voice in my head. It was so pretty.

I hadn't told Carlisle or Edward or even Emmett on the new voice in my head. She was nice and she liked talking about someone she loved like I loved Edward. It was nice to be able to compare our love for our mates.

She was nice to me.

I knew Rose loved me of course as well. She was the reason I was still with my brother.

Edward chuckled as he took my hand and led me to the front office. I loved holding Edward's hands. They were so nice.

He made sure that during my happy skipping that was practically matching Alice's bouncing, that I didn't trip on the ice.

I hadn't even once!

But that was most likely him.

Inside the building, we went to a front desk with a man behind it who looked up to us.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

The man asked him politely and stopped typing on the computer.

"I'm here for AnaMarie's schedule? Our father called this morning and stated that she was arriving today."

Edward told him smoothly.

Had Carlisle said that? Hmm. Odd. I was too busy bouncing off the walls from that energy I had from that medicine he had given me this morning to notice.

Emmett had attempted to stop me from bouncing, but he had ended up laughing so many times, it took Jasper to calm us both.

The man looked to me and nodded quickly.

"Of course, Miss. McCarty. I have your things right here. I'm sure your siblings can explain everything. Just have this slip signed and brought back to me at the end of today, alright?"

The man smiled and handed me a stack of papers and a slip.

I nodded.

"Okay."

I told him and walked outside and almost into Emmett.

"Jeez, come closer."

I said sarcastically.

That wasn't me-talk…

He only laughed at me.

"Sorry, sis. What's your schedule?"

Emmett asked me and took my papers.

He looked through them as I looked around the place we were at. People were staring at me still, and I wondered why

"Don't worry about them, Ana. They're only curious. They've never met you before."

Edward soothed when I moved closer to him in some nervousness.

I suddenly didn't want to be here, but Emmett and Edward were here, so I was going to be here. I could go to school still!

"Okay, but why are they staring?"

I asked him softly.

"They'll always stare, but they won't hurt you, Ana."

Emmett assured me.

"You have your first class with Edward today, alright? We'll meet up for your next class in Geography that you're taking a grade up from your usual classes since you know virtually everything, alright?"

Emmett handed over my papers to Edward who seemed very happy.

I nodded before he pecked my cheek and left for his class.

"Let's go to class now, Ana."

Edward smiled at me and took my hand again.

I smiled and walked with him to a building that was very warm. Edward walked us over to lockers where I guess his was from him opening one.

"We'll share my locker for your books, love. You don't need yours."

Edward claimed and took my jacket from me and left me in my long sleeve pink shirt that Esme bought me.

I nodded and handed over my hat and my gloves before running my hands through my hair to make sure it was flat. I watched him hang up our jackets on the two hooks inside the metal locker, and put our gloves and my hat on one of the metal shelves. It was a very spacious locker.

Edward carried our books that I would share with him since we had classes together and he led me to the Spanish class where the teacher signed my slip and let me sit next to Edward. I loved it! I got to sit next to him and he seemed pleased as well.

"Spanish. Why do I feel like I know how to do this…?"

I muttered to myself and took out a notebook that Esme had said I could use for this class.

She had gotten me ready for the school year, so I guess she knew my schedule from t he sharpie writing on my note book stating Spanish in Esme's pretty writing.

"You learned a little with Emmett last year, remember? It's mainly just a small course to keep you and I entertained together."

Edward winked.

I giggled at him softly.

"Focus, Mr. Cullen."

I chided and took out my mechanical pencil.

"Yes, Ma'am."

He nodded seriously.

I couldn't help but love this man even more for that teasing he did.

**Why does he tease?**

Isabella asked me.

She had said her name was Isabella, after her grandmother, so I would call her that to make her happy.

_He's only playing. It's fun to tease playfully._

I told her in my head as the teacher spoke on about words as she looked around the class and discussed the lesson.

**Oh…James does that with me, too. He's silly though.**

_Edward is silly as well! We're so alike!_

I claimed happily in my head, biting my lip to keep that smile off my face. People were looking at me still, so I couldn't just smile in class for no reason.

**I'm happy that we're alike. **

Isabella stated softly.

_So am I _

I told her softly and went back to work.

* * *

Lunch time came at around noon, to which we all met up to eat together at Edward's locker where I put on Jasper's sweatshirt as I felt a little cold now. I didn't want my coat on, so I just used Jasper's extra jacket.

It was big and comfy, like Edward's shirts.

"Now, you should eat something warm today, Ana."

Edward stated as he held my hand, leading me down the corridors with everyone chattering about with each other and ignoring the other people who stared at us all.

Even me.

**Make them stop…**

Isabella whispered.

_They won't hurt you. Edward will keep us safe and they're only curious._

I soothed her before nodding to Edward when I remembered he said something.

"Okay. Do they have soup?"

I asked.

Edward nodded with a grin.

"Yes. They have it every day, and it should beat these chills you've gotten."

He seemed worried over it.

I shrugged.

"They'll go away. I've inside since we came, so I'm used to warmth, not cold."

I stated.

"True, but perhaps tomorrow you should wear a heavier shirt, just to keep you from getting a cold."

Jasper commented softly and opened a door for Edward and me.

"Alright. I'm sure I have something in the closet."

I smiled and let Edward lead me into the room and the line.

I didn't pay attention to the other students who were chattering together about my family and me. It didn't really bother me

I picked out a milk on Edward's insistence of not having any sugary soda today like yesterday.

Where I didn't sleep until Edward tired me out severely with those hands.

He was evilly pleasurable.

"I'll take that one."

I told Edward and pointed to the potato soup.

He nodded and put it on the tray as the others picked up salads or just bosco sticks.

"Alright, now a side. You can either the bread with butter, or the Caesar salad."

Edward told me.

I wanted the salad today. It looked yummy and Isabella said she loved the salad.

Edward paid for my lunch and his, but it seemed mine was free for some reason. I was confused on that and looked to Edward for an answer, but he just went with it.

Like he knew that in the first place.

"Why is my lunch free, but your guys' lunch isn't?"

I asked bluntly when we sat at a table near the window.

Alice shrugged.

"Carlisle did something with the school, sweetie, and your lunch free. Your breakfast is free as well."

She stated nonchalantly.

I narrowed my eyes at her and then Edward who pushed my plastic bowl of potato soup.

"Don't worry about it, love. We'll ask Carlisle later, but don't let it bug you."

Edward soothed.

I sighed and let it go for now. Carlisle would tell me later I guessed. I didn't even feel irritated or anything like I thought I would over it, but oh well. I guess it didn't really bug me like I thought it did.

"Okay. I guess I'm not really upset over it anyway. Just curious on why mine's different from yours."

I admitted and opened my drink to put a straw in it.

"Don't worry, sis. Think of it as one less bill for Carlisle."

Emmett winked happily, making me giggle.

"Like when Alice bought out that Abercrombie store two years ago?"

I teased Alice who frowned as Jasper chuckled with Edward.

"Who told you that?"

Alice whispered.

I pointed to Alice herself, making her blink.

"I don't recall that."

She sniffed and went to ripping her bread apart.

"I do."

I sang softly.

"Carlisle wasn't very happy with you or your closet."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ana. My closet is the same as always."

Alice nodded.

"A bottomless pit?"

Edward asked.

"A black hole that even Jasper doesn't dare venture into with a rope around his waist?"

Rosalie scoffed sarcastically.

Jasper laughed with me and Emmett as Alice pouted before breaking down in giggles. Edward and Rosalie looked victorious as Alice threw pieces of bread at them to hush them up.

Lunch went on rather quickly as did the day. I didn't have one class alone, so I was happy as could be! Even though I was a year below them, I was given my own grade work while inside my siblings' classes. I was happy we weren't separated.

I had three classes with Edward.

I had one class with Emmett.

I had one class with Alice.

I had one class with Rose.

Then I had two classes with Jasper. At the two end classes of the day.

I liked the schedule. I was happy with Edward in my classes and glad I had at least one class with my brother. We had gone home immediately after school from me being so cold, even with my coat on again.

Home was so much warmer, especially with the fire going in the living room and the cup of hot chocolate waiting for me that Esme made me. Carlisle was at the hospital for a few hours and would be home in just two hours I supposed.

I couldn't wait to see him and tell him of my day!

I looked out the window to see the snow falling again.

**So pretty…**

_Yeah. It is._

**My turn?**

_Your turn? For what, Isabella?_

I was a little confused on her wording.

My turn? What does that mean?

**I want out. Now.**

I felt myself black out silently as I watched the snow from my chair. Emmett was playing his game still as he laughed when Rosalie did something to cause Jasper to lose.

"Ana?" Alice called out loudly.

I didn't move.

The black overwhelmed me as Edward kneeled before me and picked me up off the chair and set me on the floor.

**My turn.**

Isabella sang quietly.

* * *

**_Edward_**

"Just hold her. She has to snap out on her own or she'll never learn.

Carlisle stated firmly as my Ana – now Bella apparently from her screams.

I glared as I held Bella's arms down.

"Carlisle, this is dangerous."

I informed him once again.

"It's been at least a half hour since she's been screaming. She'll eventually make her throat bleed."

"I know, son. Just five more minutes. She's saying a few odd things that could be a big key in helping her. "

Carlisle pleaded as Jasper held down Bella's leg's as gently as he could.

"We know the Marco-Polo game saying, Carlisle. She's repeating it over and over. She says no. we know that."

Emmett growled and handed over a cool cloth like Carlisle asked for so he could dab Bella's sweaty face. She had been screaming terribly for a good half hour, now she was so hot and out of sorts.

She was just fine this morning!

"Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo."

Bella repeated over and over again before she stopped screaming to take her air in.

It was a repeated process she was doing.

Scream.

Try to do something damaging to herself, mainly her head to most likely bang those memories going through her head out.

Repeat 'Marco Polo' over and over at least three times each.

Stop to take a breath.

Scream again.

"Hush, Bella. You're safe."

I soothed and moved some of her dark hair back away from her forehead.

"What is she feeling, Jasper?"

I asked him softly when Bella didn't repeat her screaming process.

She only stared out the window at the snow as her breathing calmed down.

Jasper inspected her closely.

"Enamored. Maybe with the snow?"

He looked behind him at the snow to see what Bella was seeing.

What was it about that snow?

"Do you like the snow, Bella?"

I asked her softly for the second time since we had been in Alaska. Maybe I could get an answer that Carlisle wanted.

To my surprise and Carlisle's: Bella nodded slowly in positive to my question. Her brown eyes were focusing soley on the falling snow that had started up again like always.

"Good, love. You can watch the snow."

I crooned to her softly and caressed her cheek with my finger. She was warm still.

"Her pupils are blown up."

I muttered to Carlisle who took a pen light to her eyes for a few seconds.

"She's responsive. I'll need her back in the bed tonight, son. I have to make sure this doesn't cause anything else to happen."

Carlisle told me sadly.

I sighed heavily, but nodded.

"I understand. There are no windows in there. Perhaps she would like to see a screensaver of snow? She likes it and it's calming her."

I tried to at least _try_ and make Bella happy. If this snow made her happy, then I would improvise with all we had to make her calm enough to where Carlisle could talk to her and figure something out.

Emmett nodded. "I have TV that I can hook up in there and hook up a repeating sequence of snow from my lap top. Give me ten minutes. Jazz, come help."

He patted Jasper's worried shoulder before they both disappeared.

It took about seven minutes to ready everything in the room for Bella once again. It upset me greatly to see Bella's progress just plummet for some reason. All Ana had done was watch the snow fall for a good thirty seconds before my Bella decided to show up again and become scared.

I knew as soon as Alice called Ana's name like that in such fear, to put her on the floor before she would thrash and scream as she tried to hurt herself.

Poor Bella….

What was hurting her so much now that I only saw this side of her screaming now? Ana was the one who was the sweet one now and being dominant inside my little human. I wished to see Bella as well, but if she was like this, then it wasn't safe for her to be back out until Carlisle could solve this mystery behavior.

After I had promised Bella she could see the snow once again, I nodded to Carlisle who rushed to the room as I walked with Bella in my arms to the room.

I saw the TV at work, with that snow effect that looked so real with the back drop of a forest and the snow and pointed in the direction that Bella's head would be facing like last time. She liked her head to the right for some reason. She only really looked left when thrashing.

"There you go, Bella. Watch your snow."

I soothed her as she settled down on to the bed pliantly.

Bella was calmed enough for I and Carlisle to undress her and into some pajamas for her that would do until she was out of this state again. She had contently watched the snow on the TV with such rapture it made me think what she was seeing in it.

Carlisle didn't want her up and about for the night.

"But about her bladder, Carlisle? She drank half a cup of hot chocolate and only went once today during school."

I asked him softly as he tightened a strap around Bella's wrist.

He sighed. "I may have no choice but to use a catheter, son. I can't trust her up and about in this state and she might not be able to do anything herself."

He told me what I already knew.

I sighed again and caressed Bella's warm cheek after doing the other strap on her left wrist as Carlisle went to her ankles quickly before her waist.

"I wonder what brought this on…Ana seemed a little upset at lunch about the free meals when we didn't have it, but she mellowed out quickly. The sedative worked, so why not now?"

I questioned my father.

Carlisle hummed and looked over the small scratches that Bella did on her forearm. She luckily didn't shed blood, but they still looked so painful and red.

"She might need a larger dose, son. Until Bella is under control, Ana might suffer the consequences."

"She'll be so scared, Carlisle. What if she just…'falls asleep' in class and wakes up to a hospital gurney and in a psych ward?"

I hissed.

Carlisle sighed.

"I can prevent any admission to the hospital, Edward. She's severely ill, son, and suffering from an incestrious history and terrifying memories. Something is bound to happen to make Bella and Ana met on neutral ground or fight for dominance."

Carlisle told me softly as he moved a piece of Bella's dark hair out of her eyes that were avidly watching the repeated sequence of snow like she had been with the real snow out the window.

"Maybe you can make her say something to you?"

I tried.

"Like what, son? She only repeats 'Marco Polo' and 'no'."

"Maybe something about the snow that can lead to something else. There is definitely a reason she watches the snow and loves it so much. I know it."

I nodded convicted.

"She'll speak if you get her started, Carlisle, and she won't lie. We're going hunting for awhile. Jasper needs to feed and so does Edward."

Alice stated surely as she entered the room.

I nodded. "Alright."

I kissed Bella's temple before leaving with Alice, leaving Carlisle with a hundred plans going through his mind already to get into a conversation with Bella that get what he wanted.

* * *

_Sorry for my absence lately. Been mulling things over in my head in the real world and trying to think for this story._

_Don't like it? Leave my story, don't review, and don't come back._

_Simple right?_

_I just realized as well, I feel like I'm updating at the same time as Col. Rage Shadow Dragon Leader. It's pretty cool, actually. It's like a race of who can finish whose story first._

_Let's play ball, Colonel._

_-Major Fire Blaze_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fired Souls **_

**Disclaimers:** _I don't own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I own the specific plot I write and any characters I come up with. I don't make money off this story._

**Summary:** _During the Cullens' little baseball game that Edward invited Bella to, James' coven comes along. But, not everything is what it seems with Bella Swan and James. _

**Warnings:** _Maybe some course language. Some sexual situations. Some violence. __**INCEST. THERE IS INCEST IN THIS STORY.**_

**AN:** _This is officially a story_.

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.**

_Simple right?_

**Warning:** _**There is INCEST in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**_

**AN 2: An interesting POV is added to this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Note:**_ Sorry about the leave of absence with this story. I've been trying to think up a way to continue it, and came up with nothing. I believe I've come up with something though, so please enjoy this chapter. It might be a little short, but the next one will be more longer hopefully._

00000000000000000

_**Bella**_

I opened my eyes, blinking away my heavy fog that was over my mind. That was a weird dream. Wonder what I ate to make me dream about being 'Ana' and being crazy.

Boy, maybe this name change thing wasn't a good idea right now, even with the Cullens wanting to keep me from my brother, James.

I knew James wasn't going to be happy about this name change, but what could I do? I wasn't able to fight them off, and I wasn't able to leave right now. Maybe James would understand that right now, I should just lay low and go with the flow of being with the Cullens.

I would make up for it when I saw him again. I was sure that I would see James once again; Edward couldn't hide me forever right?

I don't know how I was going to explain falling for Edward even more to my brother. Edward and I…we clicked so quickly now, and I didn't think it was him having his hands down my pants either.

James and I had sex, and I loved him.

Edward and I never had sex, but I loved him, too.

It was more confusing if I stopped to think about it for more than two seconds.

Luckily, I didn't have a chance to think on it from a door opening, revealing Carlisle coming in with a glass of water, and a contemplating look on his face.

"I hope that glass is for me."

I told him, my throat feeling very dry.

He raised a blond brow.

"If it's not?"

"Then get out."

I huffed at him, not playing a game right now. My throat was dry and felt terrible. Water was what I wanted and needed right now; not his psychology shit.

Carlisle gave a chuckle and set the glass on a stand.

Too bad it was out of reach from this damn bed having straps that were tightly against my wrists.

"You wanna get me out or do I have to do this myself?"

I asked him sarcastically.

"Perhaps I might, if you answer some questions."

He told me in that damned calm voice I about hated. He always spoke calmly. I don't think I've ever heard him speak in a tone other than the calm, gentle tone he had now.

"That have to do with if you're an asshole? Cause you are if you want to really know, Doc."

I told him with a glare to get me the fuck up now or be cursed out.

He smiled, a relieved and intrigued look in his eyes growing again.

What was that about?

"Hello, Bella dear. How's your head?"

The questions starting coming. Most were the most oddest of questions, like what I remember last…or how about who I was.

"You're the oddest vampire I ever met."

I informed him.

He gave an amused look as he stood back up out of his chair, setting his clipboard down.

"If I let you up, will you remain calm?"

Carlisle questioned me, looking me over professionally as if waiting for something to happen.

"I promise not to be more insane than I already feel. How was that?"

"Perfect."

Carlisle nodded and started to undo all those man-keepers on my body.

I sat up and snatched the water from the table first chance I got. Cold water was what I wanted more than food right now.

"Where's Edward?"

I asked him, setting the empty glass back on the table thing.

"He'll be back from school in a few minutes."

"Oh, so he's not playing hooky anymore?"

Carlisle gave me a chuckle as he sat back down in his chair.

"No, Bella. He's going to school now, and grudgingly away from you during the day."

He said with a smile.

I looked to him and looked up and down.

"How many days have I gone crazy for?"

I dared to ask him.

Boy did I sound crazy asking that one question.

"Four days."

Carlisle answered me simply.

"Great. I'm crazy literally."

I said sarcastically.

"You're not crazy, Bella. I believe your…family's activities are affecting you more and more. Incest is dangerous after all. It's why no doctor would recommend it for health reasons in the offspring."

The doctor went off on medical shit and I only looked away from his very knowing look.

"You still yearn for him; don't you, Bella dear? You wish for James still, and to be with him."

I rolled my eyes. Of course I did. He was my brother and the man I was made for. I might have loved Edward, but I was made for James.

"What else do I do, Carlisle? I'm bred to be with him, and that's that. I'm no different from my family."

I repeated myself to him. I recall telling him this days ago, who knows how long ago actually. The emotions of being no different from my family were kicking in again, and I couldn't help but feel saddened over not being different from my pure Swan family.

"I think you _are_ different from your family, Bella."

"How?"

I demanded an answer.

"Well, for one, they're not mates with vampires."

He informed me oh so calmly.

Touché, doc. Now _you're_ crazy.

And I _wasn't_ Edward's mate!

I gave him a look that said 'fuck off' very clearly, and he saw it right away.

"You still don't enjoy that term do you? I suppose being taught one thing your whole life can clash with the truth outside your head...Edward's home."

He said suddenly, not moving from his spot an inch.

I perked up instantly, hearing a sound in the living room no doubt that was a slap.

Emmett was hit once again by Rosalie no doubt. Wonder what he did this time...

Carlisle gave me a look from me perking up, and I gave him a 'shut up' look with my eyes so he would let it go. What I do is my business, not the doctor's.

It didn't seem to bother the doctor, who just stood up when the door opened, revealing Edward who came in like it was normal.

How many times had I been in this room exactly?

"Well, Bella, I'll give you two some space."

Carlisle took his leave.

Edward turned those topaz eyes to me, looking pleasantly shocked for some unknown reason.

"Do I seem as crazy as I feel?"

I asked him.

He chuckled, and appeared on the bed with me virtually in his lap. I was turned on my side, letting my legs rest on his own legs, and head on his chest to relax with him.

It felt like I hadn't done this in years.

"You're unique, not crazy."

Edward insisted.

I gave him a look that said I didn't believe him for many reasons. One being I woke up tied to a bed.

"I mean it, Bella. You're not crazy."

"How long have I been going crazy for?"

I asked him like I had Carlisle.

He pursed his lips. "Four days."

"Exactly. I thought you said that medication was going to help, Edward? Not turn me insane."

I was blaming him for this crazy stuff now.

Did that feel wrong? Yes.

"Bella, this isn't the medication. Your medicine is a sedative, and an antidepressant, with a sleeping pill at night. It isn't the medication."

Edward told me softly, his arms still wrapped around me like my head was still on his chest.

"Something certainly happened, Edward. I don't just lose track of my days for days on end."

I told him with a huff.

He nodded.

"I know, Bella. Can you possibly think of medical reasons, and not the one you want it to be, but know it's not?"

I looked at him with a hard look. Was he suggesting what I think he was suggesting...again? I might not remember what happened for a few days, but I DID remember Edward and I talking in Forks a few times about my family's activities affecting me. What he said DID have common sense in it, but I didn't want to hear it. My family was okay the way they were. We were an old line and we were a little weird. So what?

Weren't all families hiding something or another from society?

"Something other than my family history you mean?"

I dared him to say no, and spark up our old conversations of my family hurting me inside my head.

He took my dare, and continued on without a care it looked like from my point of view.

"How about your mother's history, or your father's? Bella, I know it's not what you want to hear, but you need to know of the dangers incest has."

"Incest is just fine in most states, Edward."

"Not for brothers and sisters. The medical dangers –"

"I know the medical dangers, Edward. Who in this room was made from a whole line of brothers and sisters fucking each other?"

I stopped him from continuing with 'medical dangers' by speaking crudely.

I knew medical dangers. I _was_ one. That wasn't what this was about though.

Why the hell couldn't I remember anything on my day chart in my head? THAT was what I wanted to know!

Edward shushed me, not wanting me angry obviously. I settled down, but kept my glare at him.

"Bella, I'm only letting you know of what I've learned over the years. I'm not spiting your family in any sense. I'm only saying: incest can cause more than just deformations and mental retardation."

He told calmly.

I looked him over. "Like?"

I dared to ask.

"It can cause some mind damages, Bella. Not the retardation, but more…psychological."

Edward said slowly, like he was anticipating something happening afterwards.

"Psychological? Like…mind fucking?"

I asked rather crudely.

Edward only nodded, ignoring my language like always.

He always ignored my language though. I was never the one to speak properly, and he couldn't get me to stop. He's tried hard, too, but it isn't possible, so he just lets it go and ignores it fully.

"In a sense, yes."

I blinked and thought it over. "So after seventeen years, my mind is just now fucking with me?"

I asked skeptically.

He hummed in thought, a negative sound in his voice.

This was getting curious...

"Perhaps, it has been messing with you for some time, Bella. You remember your blackouts as a child, yes?"

"Yeah."

I said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"This, loosing track of days, does it seem so different?"

He looked at me, a look in his eyes.

I knitted my brows together.

"You mean besides waking up tied to a bed?"

"Yes."

"No. Not really."

I shrugged.

I suppose being honest wasn't going to hurt anything. I mean, really, what was the worst that could happen?

Become tied to the bed again? Fat chance. I'd rather break my hand again than wake up on this bed with Carlisle asking prying questions

"See? This isn't the medications' fault, and you see why more clearly."

Edward claimed softly, letting a kiss be placed at the top of my head at the end of his soft sentence.

Touche. He had me there. I couldn't blame the medicine this time. I could blame myself and my blood, but I couldn't do that either. I was supposed to be proud.

I was a Swan. I was proud of who I was, and where I come from.

James was a Swan, and was very proud where he came from and who he was.

It was just how we were. It was a Swan thing, and I was a Swan.

"Besides finding myself tied to a bed, when did you start going to school and being a good boy?"

I asked him with a look.

He chuckled. It seemed I had some stories to listen to if Emmett coming in the room with a very large grin said anything to me. Edward glaring at him was another tell-sign that these were some good stories that I ought to listen to.

* * *

_**James**_

How dare they! Those filthy, unpure vampires took my sister from me!

I growled to myself and dropped the dead body of my meal to the floor. My meal was suppose to have calmed me, but just thinking of the Cullens having my sister in their grasp and under their control was irking me more than I would like it to.

My darling sister...my mate...she was being very brave ands trong for me. In the ballet studio, about a month ago, she willingly asked me to leave. It was for my safety, and she willingly gave her own freedom for me.

She was such a wonderful little sister and mate.

That filthily bred Cullen boy has her now. Victoria's little newborn was useful in knowing what the Cullen coven was doing currently. It was why I was keeping him around. Victoria liked him, and I didn't see why we couldn't have him around.

Bella would want a playmate when she was turned anyways.

Of course, my sister would have a beautiful child when I got her back in my arms, but she would want someone her age around her.

Oh, my sister would bare a child; those doctors were wrong! My sister was bred perfectly! She could have children for our family, and I would make sure to find the right human to do the job. Maybe a cousin would like to fill in for this.

No. She needed an outsider. An approved outsider for this job.

Our family's fertility was amazing, but Bella's might not be. It was all Renee's fault! That damned woman took everything from my sister! Now, since she took from Bella, I took from her.

I took her life.

I took her darling disgusting husband's life.

Then I took her unborn, abomination, filthy unborn child's life.

She was welcome for that one.

I saved what was left of her name in that move. If she had bred with an outsider without approval...who knew what that would have done to our family's prideful name. She was still my mother though, and I'll always love her, but she deserved what I had done to her.

She had taken Bella from me when she was just nine.

I missed my baby sister growing up because 'our relationship wasn't healthy for Bella'. That psychiatrist was wrong. He wasn't a Swan. He doesn't know our family's ways, yet Renee _listened_ to him; like he knew everything! Renee ha taken his advise, and separated us.

She put me in a damn mental hospital! Claiming she would visit me all the time, and I could come back _home_ when Bella was okay, and I wasn't lusting after her.

Bella was a beautiful woman, of course I would want her! She was my mate!

Oh, but little did Mother dearest know that I wasn't alone in that hospital room. Oh no. Wonderful Vicky had come to my rescue, and she had bitten me, taking a chunk of my neck for the record, and had let the sweet burning venom travel my system.

And three days later: I was a vampire, and I was ready to get my sister back.

Renee had taken doctor orders to make Bella 'independent' to a new level. She had left my sister all alone most days, making her cry those salty tears that I had wiped away every night.

When Bella had seen me again...her eyes had become so big and happy, full of joy. I always wanted to see that look in her eyes.

But damn those Cullens! They took her from me! They made her believe I _raped_ her, and I _used_ her! I would never do that!

My sister might have been a little confused when we first consummated our mateship, but it wasn't rape. It was because of Renee's boyfriends! They had taken what was mine!

I could only take back what was mine.

Then the traitor. That man...he was lucky Renee got to him first before I did. She was more merciful than I would have been with the traitor. A shot to the head was all Renee gave him.

Those games he played with my sister were unforgivable. She might have liked them when she was small, but when Bella turned thirteen, her hand was open. I hadn't been there to claim her hand like all Swans did when their partners turned thirteen and started to enter puberty. No. I hadn't been there _alive_, but I had still claimed her hand.

That traitor had no right to do those despicable things to my SISTER and MATE.

David was lucky Renee caught him before he could enter my sister, because if **I** caught him first...

I gave a chuckle to myself as I walked away from the dead, drained body at last.

I'll only say that David better be grateful Renee told the family to blame _her_ for his death and base it on his ''homosexuality'' with Xavier, our darling cousin who was dead long before this happened.

Stupid woman. I'll have my sister back in my arms, make no mistake. This Cullen can't have her.

Edward Cullen couldn't have her!

* * *

_Sorry for the terrible wait. I lost my muse for a long time. I don't have any other excuse except lack of internet really. _

_I hope you all liked that I added James into the mix at last. I know everyone's been asking on him and if he was gone._

_He's not gone. He's in waiting. The pairing is still Bella/James since I'm aiming this story for that category. Don't worry. James was gone for a while, but he's not done with Bella. This might become two stories, but no promises what so ever. James and Bella have their future encounter, don't worry about anything. But for right now, Edward is the main star mate for Bella, and the Cullens are her present._

_Anne also isn't over. That little cutie has more to her than meets the eye; trust me._

_Anyway, please enjoy this story and I'll get to writing that next chapter as wuick as I can, and I'll post it as soon as I possibly can._

**Don't like what I write? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back. (MEANING: don't like INCEST, don't read this story.)**

_Simple right?_

_-Major Fire (who is incredibly apologetic for the leave of absence.)_


End file.
